I love the way you lie
by kykio88
Summary: UA. TH. RosexEmmett. Si él tiene todo de lo que ella carece y el destino cruza sus caminos, tal vez sea el momento de dejar atrás la soledad, el temor y la violencia. M por violencia explícita y lemmons
1. No puedo decirte como es

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&..&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Otras notas al final del cap.<p>

* * *

><p>Una noche más Rosalie iba saliendo del trabajo. Estaba oscuro y había llovido, por lo que la temperatura era algo baja. Su uniforme de mesera no era lo más abrigador del mundo y no se le ocurrió llevar algo más para cubrirse, así que caminó una cuadra hasta el tren subterráneo abrazándose a sí misma. Una vez ahí el calor la ayudó un poco y se sintió más cómoda. Esperó unos momentos con su bolso colgado al hombro y sintió las miradas penetrantes de dos hombres. Los miró de reojo, la estaban recorriendo de arriba abajo y no le gustó nada la forma en que lo hacían.<p>

Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó el tren y se subió. Desafortunadamente ellos la siguieron. Entraron en el vagón apresurados, riéndose, mirándola. Abrazó su bolso contra el pecho y se quedó parada en una esquina del vagón, así pensó que estaría más segura. Al fin y al cabo no eran muchas estaciones.

Así se quedó todo el tiempo y ellos tampoco se movieron. Pensó la estarán esperando para acorralarla cuando saliera de nuevo a la calle, ojalá que hubiera alguien esperándola. Cuando llegó a su parada salió del tren y justo como lo supuso, los dos hombres fueron directos tras ella. Se apresuró para salir y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Al estar en la calle oscura y sentir la llovizna que comenzaba a caer de nuevo, vio ahí de pie a una figura conocida. Y suspiró de alivio.

Fue directo hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, él por reflejo le sonrió de manera tan sensual como siempre y luego la tomó de la barbilla para besarla. Rosalie le correspondió el beso con pasión, de la forma en que a él le gustaba. Cuando se separaron Rosalie volteó y encontró ahí a los dos hombres, estaban mirando como si dudaran en acercarse o no.

Por un lado ese era un vecindario bajo, de esos en los que a diario suceden crímenes de manera impune, eso no estaba a su favor. Pero no se preocupó, el hombre que abrazaba era capaz de aplacarlos a ambos y no saldrían bien librados.

- ¿Y esos tipos qué te miran? –preguntó él y Rosalie se asustó, tampoco deseaba causar un problema.

- No lo sé. Son unos perdedores, ya vámonos. –le pidió halándolo en dirección de su casa. Él les dedicó una última mirada envenenada a los tipos y emprendió camino con Rosalie aún abrazada a él.

Llegaron en silencio a su departamento, sólo dos cuadras más adelante. Era un edificio destartalado, con algunas ventanas tapiadas y la pintura roída por los años. Y por dentro nada era mejor. En ese lugar ya llevaban tiempo viviendo porque el novio de Rose lo consiguió prestado y eso les facilitaba las cosas. Ahí tenían un par de sillones viejos y en mal estado, una mesa pequeña con dos sillas que no hacían juego, la cocina vieja que apenas funcionaba, un baño y una habitación con una cama y un closet, la televisión moderna estaba en la sala junto con aparatos de sonido muy costosos que desentonaban, igual que la computadora… Rosalie nunca preguntó el origen de aquellos objetos pero lo sabía de sobra.

Entraron y ella olvidó por completo a los tipos del tren. Una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada después de un turno completo atendiendo mesas, además tenía hambre porque apenas desayunó un par de rebanadas de pan tostado. Pero sus necesidades pasaban a segundo plano cuando él estaba ahí.

- ¿Quieres cenar? –le preguntó a su novio con una sonrisa esperando que le apeteciera algo rápido que le permitiera comer pronto.

- Quiero cenarte a ti. –contestó él y se acercó para abrazarla.

La aprisionó como una boa constrictora hasta casi sacarle el aire y buscó un beso muy húmedo y casi violento, después le quitó el bolso y lo arrojó al suelo antes de pasar ambas manos por debajo de la falda corta que ella llevaba como parte del uniforme. Con pasos cortos fueron al sillón y él la puso ahí y se colocó encima, dispuesto a satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

Como era usual, ella se olvidó de que tenía hambre o estaba cansada. Porque la pasión que siempre existió entre ambos la consumió. Se dejó hacer y lo complació en todo lo que él pidió y así se les fue buena parte de la noche.

- Tengo que dormir. –casi le rogó Rosalie cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban por dar las 4am.

- Hazme algo de cenar y después duermes todo lo que quieras. –le dijo él y le besó la frente antes de pararse desnudo de la cama, a donde finalmente su pasión los llevó, y buscar unos bóxers que ponerse.

Rosalie suspiró y también se puso algo, ropa interior y encima una pijama de shorts y blusa corta, una de las que él le había regalado por ser casi transparente. Revisó la cocina y no encontró mucho, con su próxima paga tendría que arreglar eso porque él a veces se olvidaba de esos detalles y no le gustaba que se lo recordara.

- ¿Un omelet? -le preguntó en voz alta.

- Es cena, no desayuno. –replicó él desde el baño.

- Estamos más cerca del desayuno que otra cosa. –le replicó riendo. Se quedó de pie esperando respuesta, hasta que él salió del baño y se acercó. Al estar muy cerca la tomó por la cadera y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un gesto firme.

- Te doy horas de placer y ni siquiera puedes complacerme un poco. –le habló tranquilo.

- Creo que ya te complací bastante. Y el omelet es una excelente idea. –contestó ella no dispuesta a ceder a sus encantos y quedarse el resto de la noche intentando inventar algo elaborado.

- Lo que sea. Pero mañana me haces algo bien ¿de acuerdo? –levantó ambas cejas para cerciorarse de que Rosalie entendió la orden y ella asintió. Luego, le dio una pequeña nalgada y fue para buscar cigarrillos.

Rosalie se quedó preparando el omelet y cuando él volvió y le ofreció para fumar, ella aceptó. Ese fue uno de los hábitos que tomó de él, pues cuando se conocieron ella ni siquiera lo había probado. Finalmente la comida estuvo lista y ella sirvió dos platos, acompañados de refresco de cola, lo único que tenían para beber, él ya estaba mirando la televisión.

- Está servido. –le avisó sentándose en la mesa, pero él pareció no escucharla. – Dije que está servido, Royce. –repitió y él fue a sentarse con ella.

**&..&...**

Emmett estaba en su trabajo, era abogado. En cierta forma no encajaba en el perfil promedio por su gusto por los deportes y las actividades al aire libre, las cuales se le facilitaban debido al gran físico que tenía, pero siempre fue bueno en relaciones públicas, su carácter abierto le facilitó siempre hacerse de amigos, así que se desempeñaba bastante bien. No tenía mucho más que pedirle a la vida, tenía amigos, un buen empleo que le gustaba, los fines de semana a veces jugaba algún deporte, era feliz… y tenía una mujer a su lado para compartirlo todo.

Era cierto que a veces, muchas veces, era difícil llevar la relación con ella, porque tenía un carácter difícil y rebelde, era caprichosa y hacía cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería. Pero la amaba y con eso resultaba más que suficiente. Pronto cumplirían dos años de estar juntos y él ya pensaba en pedirle que se casaran. Podía imaginarse su vida juntos, llena de altibajos, eso sí, pero a la vez todo lo que siempre deseó. Una casa grande con jardín para hacer cenas románticas, viajes por todo el mundo en las vacaciones… y eventualmente niños. Se había visualizado con dos o tres, quería tener un chico para enseñarle todas las cosas rudas de hombres y una chica para que fuera su princesa. Eso sería perfecto. Ambos podrían parecerse a él, pero deseaba que tuvieran la fuerza de la mirada de su madre y el fuego de su cabello rojo, las dos características que más le gustaron siempre de Victoria.

- Señor McCarty, la señorita Victoria está aquí. –le avisó la voz de su secretaria por el altavoz. Él se sorprendió ¿qué querría Victoria?

- Que pase. –le respondió presionando un botón y muy pronto la vio entrar.

Iba tan hermosa como siempre, con el cabello libre y casi salvaje cayendo con gracia por su espalda, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla casuales muy entallados y una blusa negra que resaltaba el rojo de su cabello. – Estás muy hermosa hoy. –la alagó mientras se ponía de pie para saludarla.

- Es bueno saber que te gusta lo que ves. –respondió ella mientras llegaba a su encuentro. Se besaron como siempre para saludarse y ella lo llevó de vuelta a la silla del otro lado del escritorio. - ¿M extrañabas? –le preguntó mientras lo incitó a sentarse y después ella lo hizo en sus piernas.

- Siempre te extraño, ya lo sabes. –le acarició la punta de los cabellos con ternura y la miró a los ojos, podría perderse por siempre en esa mirada.

- ¿Sabes qué sería perfecto? –lo cuestionó y él negó con la cabeza- Que fuéramos de fin de semana a la playa. Se me ocurrió hoy. Podríamos tener esas noches románticas que tanto te gustan… -le murmuró recorriendo su pecho por encima de la camisa.

- Vic… es una gran idea, pero… ¿crees que podrías esperar un poco? Este sábado tengo un partido con los chicos. –le pidió frunciendo el seño.

- ¡Emmett! –se quejó haciendo un puchero. – Ya lo planee todo, inclusive sé qué me voy a poner… quiero verme linda para ti. ¿Por favor? –insistió sonriendo encantadora.

- Vic, es sólo un poco más.

- Emmett, te amo. Por favor. –se vieron a los ojos un rato hasta que él suspiró.

- Como tú quieras, princesa. –le dijo cediendo.

- Soy una reina, no una princesa. –le replicó en tono altanero pero juguetón y lo besó en los labios. – Que tu secretaria haga las reservaciones. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. –le dio un nuevo beso y se levantó para marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Emmett la miró irse y negó un poco con la cabeza, ella siempre lograba sonsacarle todo, cualquier cosa que deseara él se la daba. A veces… hasta se preguntó si hacía lo correcto, si en verdad entregarlo todo así nada más no sería malo a la larga. Pero siempre trató de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, porque la amaba y eso era todo necesario.

**&..&...**

Ya casi era momento para ir a trabajar y Rosalie estaba cansada, la noche anterior casi no durmió nada, lo último que deseaba era ir durante ocho horas a atender mesas. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho que no le gustara, con su educación inconclusa era a lo más que aspiraba. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Jasper en esos momentos ¿dónde viviría? ¿A qué se dedicaba? Desde los diecisiete años que no lo veía y no pasaba un día que no lo extrañara. Pero no temía por él, su hermano gemelo siempre fue inteligente y fuerte, tenía una capacidad impresionante para desenvolverse en cualquier medio, conocía a las personas y podía manipularlas a su antojo, como si por arte de magia las hiciera sentirse justo como él deseaba que lo hicieran.

Miró por milésima vez la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, la última que se sacaron juntos. Fue justamente del día en que cumplieron los diecisiete. Ambos se veían felices por el simple hecho de estar juntos, porque en aquel entonces sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Ahora, ocho años después, ya no se tenían mutuamente, pero ella no estaba sola y esperó que él también tuviera a alguien.

Suspiró y decidida a despejarse un poco antes de ir a trabajar guardó la fotografía y salió de su departamento, Royce se había marchado un rato antes con sus amigos así que no esperó verlo cerca, pero ahí estaba. Justo al final del largo pasillo hablando con alguna chiquilla que bien podía ser menor de edad. Ella recargada contra la pared y él muy cerca… en una posición que sin tocarla podía sentir su cuerpo por la escasa distancia.

Se enfureció al instante. Regresó adentro y llenó una jarra con agua fría, luego, volvió y los encontró sin haberse movido un ápice. Caminó hasta ellos en silencio para que no la notaran y tuvo éxito, estando ya a poca distancia les aventó encima el líquido y los dos se separaron. Ambos la miraron con incredulidad y furia, ella simplemente dio media vuelta y regresó con pasos largos a su departamento. Sabía que acababa de desatar la tormenta pero no pudo contenerse. Verlo así con esas sucias intenciones hacia esa desconocida encendió el fuego en su interior. Royce podía no ser perfecto y ella tampoco, en realidad en el fondo sabía que ambos estaban muy arruinados… pero se pertenecían mutuamente, a nadie más.

- ¡Qué demonios crees que hiciste! –le gritó su novio cuando azotó la puerta tras de sí, apenas alcanzó a entrar un segundo antes que él. Iba todo mojado, tanto la playera blanca sin mangas como el pantalón de mezclilla.

- ¡Y qué crees que estabas haciendo tú! –le gritó de vuelta dejando la jarra sobre la mesa y poniéndose del otro lado.

- Eso no te importa. Estaba hablando con ella y ya. Y si quiero hacer algo más, lo haré. Y no hay nada que me lo vaya a impedir. –su tono de voz fue tan alto que Rosalie estaba segura de que todos los vecinos pudieron escucharlo.

- ¡Pues hazlo! Ve y acuéstate con quien se te pegue la gana, pero no creas que vas a volver conmigo. –ella también le gritó.

- ¿Ah si? Pues lo voy a hacer y tú solamente vas a estar mirando, porque hago contigo lo que quiero. –se acercó más y ella rodeó la mesa, estaba empezando a asustarse. - ¡No intentes huir! No me hagas enojar más.

- ¡Ya cálmate, Royce! Te lo merecías, tú y esa cualquiera con la que estabas.

- Tú te lo buscaste. –le advirtió y fue tras ella.

Rosalie trató de alejarse, de llegar a la puerta y salir de ahí, pero como de costumbre él fue más rápido. La tomó con fuerza de un brazo y la azotó contra la pared más cercana, una vez ahí le agarró ambos hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. Rosalie se defendió, usó las uñas para arañarlo y que la soltara. Él muy sorpresivamente quitó su mano derecha, pero medio segundo después impactó el puño contra la pared a un centímetro del rostro de la mujer, la pared al no ser de concreto cedió y su puño perforó dejando un agujero.

- ¿Quieres ser tú? ¿Quieres ser tú la que reciba mi puño? Porque estás muy cerca de lograrlo. Estás a nada de ganártelo.

Ella giró la cabeza mirando al suelo en la dirección opuesta a su puño y se quedó quieta, esperando que él se tranquilizara o cumpliera la promesa, cualquiera de las dos cosas eran posibles. Así pasaron unos segundos que se amontonaron en minutos hasta que finalmente Royce la soltó y se alejó. Rosalie suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y caminó con pasos firmes hacia la habitación. Ahí tenía ya su uniforme listo, así que se cambió tan rápido como pudo utilizando sus manos temblorosas y de salida tomó el bolso que usaba a diario.

Recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras llorando, apresurada, no quería que Royce la alcanzara si es que deseaba ir por ella. Él la amaba, de eso nunca le quedó duda, pero a veces tenía problemas controlando su temperamento y como prueba de ello muchas veces antes tuvo moretones y heridas para probarlo.

Y ella era tonta, porque nunca aprendió a no provocarlo. Siempre procuraba mantenerlo contento, pero a veces… justo como en esta ocasión, su propio temperamento la traicionaba y acababa por jugarle una mala pasada, meterla en problemas. Menos mal que esa tarde no tendría que dar explicaciones sobre un ojo morado o un labio partido, porque nadie entendía que a pesar de todo ellos se amaban y se necesitaban. Royce fue su salvador una vez y siempre lo sería.

**&..&...**

Emmett y Victoria estaban en la playa, solos de noche sobre la arena contemplando las olas y escuchando el suave murmullo del mar. Finalmente esos días de vacaciones al hombre le cayeron bien, así que la abrazó para agradecerle por convencerlo.

- Tenías razón, venir fue lo mejor. –le murmuró en el oído.

- Siempre tengo razón. –respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Siempre puedes posponer tus partidos una semana, no pasa nada.

- No pasa nada. Pero son dos semanas. En ocho días se casa otro de los abogados… por cierto, estaba pensando en que te verías más hermosa de lo normal con un vestido nuevo en la recepción de la boda.

- Lo sé. –dijo y lo besó un poco en los labios, satisfecha con todos los detalles y el esmero de su pareja por mantenerla contenta. – Te acompañaré y haré que todos te tengan envidia. Especialmente el novio, que se está condenando.

- ¿Condenando? –contestó levantando una ceja.

- Sí, él mismo y a la pobre chica. El matrimonio es como algo del siglo antepasado, atarte a una sola persona por toda la vida debería estar penado por la ley. Oye… ¿quieres ir a la habitación? –le sugirió acariciando su pecho desnudo, él asintió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero no sonrió.

Escuchar esas palabras de Victoria lo desconcertaron. Ellos nunca antes hablaron de matrimonio y tal vez esa noche se enteró de la razón. La mujer con la que deseaba casarse no sentía lo mismo por él. Fue un golpe duro, porque cambió todos sus planes. Pensó que tal vez pudiera convencerla, porque estaba seguro de que ella también lo amaba… quizás cuando viera el anillo hermoso –el mismo que llevaba él guardado en su maleta luego de comprarlo en un impulso- entonces, Victoria cambiaría de opinión respecto a casarse y lo haría.

**&..&...**

Rosalie regresó asustada esa noche, de haber podido hubiese esperado un poco más antes de volver a casa pero no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Pensó en todas las posibilidades… en si Royce no estuviera, si lo encontrara en su cama con otra, si estuviera aún enojado… definitivamente tenía que disculparse. No es que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, pero sí era inteligente como para tantas horas después darse cuenta de que no deseaba dañar su relación con él.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de la televisión y varias risas adentro, todas de hombres. De seguro eran los amigos de Royce… y no le gustaban nada. Los consideraba una bola de perdedores, maleantes… y detestaba la manera en que siempre la miraban, como si desearan tirarla al suelo y hacerle todo tipo de cosas. Pero si su novio estaba contento y había olvidado el asunto del agua, entonces, con gusto pagaría el precio de tener ahí a la bola de hombres.

Y fue justo como lo pensó. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a seis hombres regados por la pequeña sala con cervezas y cigarros. Al instante todos la miraron y su pareja se levantó para recibirla. Fue hasta ella con una sonrisa y la besó. Por el sabor de su aliento y la expresión de sus ojos pudo ver que no sólo estaba ebrio, sino que también había consumido algo más. Le correspondió el beso dejándolo entrar en su boca y juntar sus lenguas, tampoco protestó cuando la acorraló contra la pared… pero al sentir una de sus manos subiendo por la parte interior de sus piernas, tuvo que detenerlo. Sabía que en ese estado Royce no era él mismo y bien podía desear hacerle el amor enfrente de todos, pero ella no lo iba a permitir.

- ¿Quieres que les haga algo de comer? –preguntó para disimular el rechazo y él pareció no notarlo.

- No, ya encargamos pizzas, deben estar por llegar. Ven, siéntate con nosotros. –la tomó de la mano y volvió al sillón, se sentó y la puso sobre su regazo antes de volver a concentrarse en la televisión.

Se quedó ahí varios minutos observando en silencio, preguntándose hasta qué horas tendría que seguirle la corriente a Royce y muy agradecida porque él estaba de buenas. Poco rato después llegaron las pizzas y ella los atendió a todos muy contra su voluntad. Después siguió sentada en el regazo de su novio por un par de horas más hasta que los demás decidieron marcharse a seguir la fiesta en otro lado pero Royce prefirió quedarse a disfrutar de Rosalie.

**&..&...**

Una noche Emmett decidió que sería momento de hablar las cosas con Victoria, luego de su revelación durante el viaje a la playa le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto del matrimonio y finalmente no quiso arriesgarse y proponérselo sin tantear antes el terreno. Así que le llamó para citarla. Esperó que ella deseara ir a un restaurant que solían frecuentar, pero para su sorpresa dijo estar cansada y algo apurada, así que le pidió pasara por ella a su oficina y hablaran de camino a casa. Así lo planeó Emmett, pero se le hizo algo temprano y no deseando importunarla le mandó un mensaje diciendo que la esperaba en la cafetería cercana a su trabajo.

El hombre entró y eligió una mesa de tantas que había. El sitio la verdad no era nada especial pero eso no resultó importante, necesitaba de toda su concentración para elaborar las frases adecuadas y habar con Victoria.

- Buenas noches. –lo saludó una voz femenina y vio ante sus ojos un menú. Por inercia lo tomó y lo abrió, sin voltear a ver a la mujer que se lo ofreció. – Vuelvo en un momento. –le dijo y luego se marchó.

Rosalie fue hacia la barra pues le estaban entregando la orden de una mesa, después la llevó a una pareja de ancianos que eran clientes frecuentes. Dejó ahí la comida y les sonrió amable como a todo el mundo, aunque a veces no tuviera ganas de sonreír, esa era una buena forma de ganarse propinas. Después regresó con el hombre que acababa de llegar. Él no era su tipo de cliente habitual, iba vestido con un traje que se veía muy costoso y tenía pinta de trabajar en un gran edificio de oficinas, se preguntó por qué estaría ahí.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –le preguntó amable y esperó unos segundos.

- Café, sólo quiero café. –él suspiró y dejó el menú sobre la mesa, ella lo tomó y fue hacia la barra para hacer el pedido.

- Un café negro, por favor. –le dijo a la mujer mayor que se encargaba de preparar los platillos y luego revisó con la vista que todo estuviera bien.

Mientras esperaba el café se fijó más en el visitante, era alto y musculoso, además de muy guapo y se veía tenso, casi apesadumbrado. Además, su tono de voz y el que nada más deseara beber café le ayudaron a llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto algo le pasaba. Cuando le entregaron la taza ella la llevó.

- Aquí tiene. –se la puso sobre la mesa- ¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerle?

- No, gracias. –contestó mirando el líquido negro.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie, para cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. –le dijo como a tantos otros clientes, pero esta vez la frase pareció tener un efecto distinto.

Él la escuchó justo en el momento en que pensaba que debía tener una amiga mujer de entera confianza para platicar esas cosas, para consultarle la forma en que debería acercarse a su pareja en momentos difíciles. Y de repente ahí estaba, una extraña a la que ni siquiera había mirado le ofreció ayuda. Claro, era una estupidez pensar que se refería a algo más que ordenar alimentos, pero no pudo evitarlo, volteó a verla. Y se quedó quieto como idiota porque lo sorprendió su belleza. Era alta y esbelta, su figura bien podía ser de una actriz, tenía el cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta de lado y sus ojos azules iluminaban su rostro perfecto, además con la falda corta del uniforme lucía muy bien un par de piernas capaces de robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Después de unos segundos ella levantó las cejas con cara de desconcierto, la sonrisa angelical no se había borrado de su rostro, pero Emmett entendió que quizás ella se estaba preguntando si él estaba loco o tenía una discapacidad mental.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó en automático, sentándose erguido. – Pero en realidad… hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Aunque entiendo si no deseas responder.

- Escucho. –prometió ella todavía sonriendo, aunque por dentro Rosalie se estaba preparando para que él le pidiera su número o la invitara a salir… lo mismo que hacían casi todos los hombres solos que se pasaban por ahí. Quizás el visitante después de todo no era nada fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Crees que se pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a una mujer sobre el matrimonio? Si ella no lo desea… ¿crees que pueda convencerla? –le preguntó muy serio y eso la desconcertó.

Muchas personas que cruzaban las puertas tenían problemas y no era raro que los compartieran en una charla casual, Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a que extraños le contaran sus cosas, pero el que le hablaran directamente de algo complicado y personal… la tomó desprevenida. Echó una rápida mirada alrededor y notó que nadie la necesitaba, entonces, por puro impulso se sentó frente a él.

- Eso depende… ¿ella te ama? –le preguntó con una sonrisa verdadera para darle confianza.

- Eso creo. –contestó él algo deslumbrado.

- Si ella está enamorada, lo hará. Cuando una mujer ama a un hombre… todo lo demás no importa, ni los defectos, ni las creencias, ni las circunstancias. –contestó pensando en cómo el amor que Royce y ella compartían los había mantenido juntos por ocho años, a pesar de todo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, estaba complacido por la respuesta, una parte de su mente se quedó en ello… pero otra estuvo analizando a la joven mujer frente a él. No era su tipo para nada y él no solía ver a otras mujeres que no fueran su pareja, siempre fue así… era su naturaleza. Pero algo fue diferente en esta extraña. No tenía nada que ver con Victoria… ella era una mujer de carácter y aspecto indómito, en cambio la mesera… Rosalie, se veía como una niña dulce y buena, inocente, encantadora por instinto y noble hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Todas esas características no solían atraerlo, él buscaba acción y pasión, alguien con un carácter fuerte que lo retara a conquistarla todos los días. Pero esta vez fue distinto… porque ella lo atrajo y mucho.

- Entonces, ella probablemente acepte casarse contigo. –reiteró Rosalie cuando no vio que él diera señas de articular palabra.

- Sí… yo… eso espero. –contestó finalmente, regresando a la realidad.

- ¿Tienes un anillo?

- Sí. No lo traigo ahora, no se lo pienso pedir hoy pero... lo tengo.

- Deberías intentarlo pronto. –le sonrió una vez más y lo vio separar los labios para decir otra cosa, pero una voz diferente interrumpió.

- Rose, ya vete, es tu hora. –le indicó el jefe desde la barra y sin mirarla de verdad, ella vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya debería estar afuera.

- ¿Tienes que irte? –inquirió él con pesar.

- Sí, me esperan en casa. Pero ha sido un placer conversar contigo. –le extendió una mano y él la estrechó sin dudarlo, todavía lamentándose porque su encuentro hubiera sido tan corto.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Emmett? –escucharon una voz justo a su lado y los dos voltearon, soltándose al instante.

Rosalie vio ahí a una mujer que bien podía ser de quien estuvieron hablando, porque como él, parecía sacada de un rascacielos con su ropa elegante. Pero no fue como imaginó a la futura esposa de ese extraño, ella visualizó a una joven mujer dulce y de aspecto gentil, la que tenía enfrente era una chica con melena pelirroja que le daba aspecto fiero y amenazador. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Con permiso. –dijo en voz baja y se retiró. Fue directa hacia el cajón donde guardaba su bolso y lo sacó para marcharse en ese instante.

- ¿Vienes a recogerme y te encuentro con una mesera? –le dijo Victoria a Emmett en tono despectivo y Rosalie se sintió mal al escucharlo, sí ella no estaba a la altura de esa pareja, como siempre, era muy poca cosa.

- Ya vámonos, Victoria. –ordenó él enojado y sacó un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa, después fue hacia la puerta y ahí se cruzaron con Rosalie, que también iba saliendo un paso delante de ellos.

Afuera notaron a un hombre muy cerca, de cabello oscuro y facciones varoniles, alto y fuerte con pinta de formar parte de una pandilla. Emmett se sorprendió cuando vio que Rosalie iba hacia él y lo abrazaba, él le correspondió igual.

- Pues yo entiendo muy bien qué te vio ella a ti, Emmett, pero no sé qué le viste a ella. –habló Victoria en tono alto y se plantó justo al lado de la otra pareja mirándolos.

- ¿Disculpa? –cuestionó Royce soltando a Rosalie.

- No es nada, Royce, vámonos. –le rogó ella con expresión asustada.

- Que cuides mejor a esta… chiquilla, de que no coquetee con hombres ajenos. –replicó Victoria altanera.

Emmett observó lo siguiente y no dio crédito de ello. El hombre con aspecto de maleante sin previo aviso le soltó a Rosalie una bofetada en el rostro que poco más y la tira al suelo. Él al instante reaccionó y fue a plantársele enfrente al tipo, no iba a permitir que trataran así a una mujer en su presencia. Pero Rosalie estaba más cerca y fue más rápida, se puso entre ellos antes de que Emmett lograra hacer algo.

- Vámonos, Royce, por favor, por favor… -le rogó a su pareja y él la tomó con fuerza del brazo, jalándola y le escupió a Emmett en el rostro antes de llevársela casi arrastrando.

- ¿Y con esa basura estabas hablando? –dijo Victoria en tono burlón antes de comenzar a caminar.

Emmett los miró a los tres, a su novia que avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo, esperando para que la alcanzara, y después a la otra pareja… que ya iban lejos y él seguía halándola con fuerza. Deseó ir y entrometerse en eso que no era su asunto, pero se detuvo. Él no era ningún caballero en armadura y por más que quisiera, su posición no era meterse en asuntos ajenos. Suspiró y avanzó hacia Victoria mientras con la manga del saco se quitaba la saliva del rostro.

Rosalie iba tratando de seguirle el paso a Royce y le costaba trabajo, estaba tan nerviosa que a duras penas podía caminar ¿qué pasó? ¿En qué lío se metió? Ella sólo quiso darle un consejo al extraño… y acabó hasta el cuello de problemas. Su novio la llevó así todo el camino hasta el subterráneo y una vez dentro del vagón la empujó contra un rincón. Pensó que ahí le diría algo, pero no lo hizo, se quedaron en silencio todo el trayecto. Una vez que bajaron, el camino hasta su edificio y escaleras arriba fue en la misma forma que antes, él la llevaba tan fuerte del brazo que estaba segura amanecería con moretones, eso sin contar que le ardía mucho la mejilla. Una vez estuvieron a solas en su departamento la tuvo a su merced.

- ¡Eres una cualquiera! –le gritó tirándola al suelo, Rose en la caída se golpeó la cabeza contra una pared.- ¿Así eres siempre? ¿Te le ofreces a todos? –la pateó en el estómago con fuerza y ella trató de cubrirse, pero fue inútil.

Rosalie sintió que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones con ese puntapié y desesperada por mero instinto jadeó en busca de oxígeno y se llevó ambas manos al estómago. Deseaba tanto que eso no estuviera sucediendo, que Royce no la lastimara así, que él entendiera que lo amaba y no le interesaba nadie más ¿cómo podía decirle esas cosas tan hirientes?

Royce se agachó y la dejó acostada sobre su espalda, entonces, se sentó en su estómago y volvió a golpearle el rostro varias veces. Rosalie gritó y le rogó que se detuviera, una y otra vez, pero no funcionó.

- No fue así… por favor… -pidió cuando ya no podía más.

- Eres una prostituta. Fui para darte una sorpresa y tú te le estabas abriendo de piernas a otro. –le reclamó con los ojos ardiendo en llamas. – Pues si eso quieres, eso vas a tener.

Se acercó a sus labios y los traspasó con violencia, fue un beso como agresión y mientras tanto la tomó de ambas muñecas y se las acomodó rodeándole la cintura, como si deseara que lo atrajera hacia ella. Rosalie se quedó quieta, descansó las palmas de sus manos en el cuerpo de Royce y trató de no pensar ni resistirse porque por experiencia sabía que sólo le dolería más.

Intentó dejarlo hacer y no sentirlo, no quería el dolor de esos recuerdos acompañándola por siempre, no deseaba que el hombre que le hacía el amor se mostrara así… que en lugar de sentir placer a su lado utilizara su cuerpo. Se sentía herida, más por dentro que por fuera, esa era una de las pocas veces que se cuestionaba cómo alguien que la amaba podía lastimarla así.

Él le levantó la falda con ambas manos y le quitó la ropa interior jalándola sin delicadeza, a su paso hiriéndole la piel. Después, se bajó los pantalones y sus bóxers, para ese momento a pesar de que nada más transcurrieron un par de minutos desde su decisión, desde que determinó probarle a Rosalie qué era bueno, él ya estaba listo. Con un solo movimiento se adentró en ella y sintió la resistencia, pero eso nada más acentuó su excitación. Se retiró un poco y volvió a entrar, jadeando… y lo repitió varias veces hasta que terminó en su interior.

Una vez consumado su acto simplemente se levantó y se subió los pantalones.

- Eso querías, eso tuviste. –le dijo con desprecio y se marchó.

Rose se quedó ahí en el suelo llorando, sintiendo en el cuerpo las múltiples heridas, el brazo que le lastimó al jalarla tanto, la cabeza que se golpeó al caer, los golpes en el rostro que ya se le estaban hinchando… y el interior de su cuerpo que palpitaba inclemente. Con las manos temblorosas se puso de pie y tomó su bolso y su ropa interior que quedaron tirados en el suelo. Fue a la habitación y puso el primero sobre una silla y luego tiró las pantaletas al cesto de basura, sin deseos de volver a mirarlas nunca y le trajeran recuerdos de esa noche. Luego se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió a bañar con agua caliente, iniciando así su ritual… ese que seguía después de que él se mostraba así, haciendo cada cosa que la ayudara a que el cuerpo le doliera menos. Aunque por su alma, poco se pudiera hacer.

**&..&...**

Emmett se subió al auto después de abrirle la puerta a Victoria y arrancó en silencio, dirigiéndose a casa de la mujer pues después de lo sucedido no estaba de humor para hablar sobre matrimonio.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? –preguntó cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo- Dijiste que querías que saliéramos.

- Será otro día. –contestó él.

- Estás molesto por lo de la mesera. No lo puedo creer ¿tan amiga tuya es? –lo cuestionó sabiendo que no era cierto, pero deseando dejarle bien claro que estaba molesta y no le iba a permitir que la tratara así.

- No entiendo lo que hiciste. Sólo estábamos conversando como cualquiera, ni la conozco y viste lo que causaron tus estúpidos celos. –le reprochó con más rudeza de la que hubiera hablado nunca.

- Te estaba coqueteando y no estoy celosa, simplemente no me gusta que creas que puedes burlarte de mí así nada más. Y lo que pase entre ella y el animal ese, no es ni mi problema ni el tuyo.

- Eso lo sé. –respondió ahora con pesar, porque en efecto no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Rosalie. – Pero de todas formas, me pareció innecesario.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Emmett. –sentenció ella y él ya no contestó.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, ambos molestos, y al llegar a su destino ella se bajó dando un portazo después. Emmett arrancó el motor y se fue directo a su departamento, acelerando todo lo posible en el camino, no tenía prisa por llegar, pero tampoco le apetecía conducir con calma como si todo estuviera bien. Cuando estuvo en su hogar fue directo a la habitación y se quedó en ropa interior para tirarse en la cama, todavía exasperado. En su mente revivió mil veces la reacción del imbécil, la forma en que sin dudarlo golpeó a Rosalie y como ella parecía no estar extrañada, obviamente no era una circunstancia inusual. Pronto llegó a la conclusión que ella estaba en una de esas típicas relaciones abusivas, que de seguro él hacía con ella lo que deseaba y ella lo aguantaba todo por amor. Pensó en las palabras que le dijo, cómo ella piensa que el amor justifica todo para quedarte al lado de un hombre… y de repente el sentido romántico que les había dado, desapareció por completo y casi sintió náuseas al pensar en todas las cosas que ella soportaba por amar a una bestia violenta.

A pesar de que estaba cansado, no pudo dormir casi nada en toda la noche. Pensó en que debería ir y enseñarle una lección al tipo, o usar sus conocimientos e influencias como abogado para darle un susto y enviarlo a prisión… también quiso ir y disculparse con Rosalie por lo que hizo Victoria. Pero cuando su despertador sonó, él no llegó a ninguna conclusión y tuvo que levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Después de mil años heme aquí de nuevo. como pueden ver es una historia un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro y sólo de Rose y Emmett (en el futuro aparecerán algunos otros personajes, pero la trama central es de ellos). Planeo que no sea un fic muy largo. Espero les haya gustado el principio y continuen leyendo. <strong>Mil gracias por estar aquí<strong> y si tienen dudas, comentarios, pedradas o lo que sea con un review se puede decir! siempre me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Está bien porque me gusta como duele

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Era media mañana cuando Royce volvió al departamento. Abrió la puerta casi en silencio y de inmediato vio a Rosalie, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mirando hacia la nada. No tenía la televisión encendida ni leía un libro… sólo estaba ahí. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, ella no se movió, como si no notara su presencia.<p>

- Rose. –la llamó pero ella no pareció reaccionar, entonces con sumo cuidado la tomó del mentón y le giró el rostro para tenerla de frente. Ahí fue cuando notó los estragos de la noche anterior, tenía un ojo de color púrpura e inflamado, ambas mejillas estaban hinchadas también y había una cortada en uno de sus labios. – Rosalie, discúlpame, no sé qué me sucedió anoche. –le habló con tono de arrepentimiento y puso entre sus manos el regalo que había llevado.

Rosalie sintió el peso de algo pequeño y miró. Era una pulsera de plata u oro blanco, no supo distinguir, cada eslabón tenía la forma de una rosa abierta y hermosa. Por el tipo de presente supo que su novio estaba arrepentido de verdad, que se sentía culpable de lo que hizo… que la amaba y estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Sonrió un poco y alzó la mirada para toparse con la de él.

- No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. –le dijo Royce y la besó en los labios con cuidado de no lastimarla.

- ¿En verdad? –le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Te lo juro Rose, te amo. –le quitó la pulsera de las manos y se la puso en una muñeca, observando lo bien que se veía ahí. – Nunca más. ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí. –contestó ella tranquila y sonriendo. Él la besó de nuevo y luego le sonrió también, dejando al instante todo el asunto atrás.

- Hoy vamos a tener una fiesta tú y yo. –le aseguró entusiasmado. – No vayas a trabajar.

- No lo haré. Pero dame un minuto para avisar. –ella se puso de pie y fue al teléfono que tenían en la cocina.

En verdad ella ya se había decidido a reportarse enferma y faltar, no podía ir así, no con el rostro como lo tenía. Al día siguiente y el posterior a ese eran sus días libres… y después de eso se las arreglaría con maquillaje, después de todo, ya era experta escondiendo moretones con corrector, base, rubor, sombras… lo que fuera necesario.

- Diga. –le respondió la voz de su jefe del otro lado.

- Soy Rosalie. –le habló poniéndose un poco nerviosa pues a veces no le creían sus enfermedades.

- Te vas a reportar enferma. –le habló y ella no pudo creerlo. – Está bien, regresas después de tu descanso. –le dijo en tono brusco.

- ¿Cómo sabe? –preguntó por inercia.

- Él te golpeó aquí mismo, justo pasando la puerta. Obviamente, te vieron. Y no quiero pensar en qué te hizo después para que no quieras venir.

- No…. –trató de negarlo, ahora en verdad muy nerviosa.

- No te molestes, Rosalie, tómate el día y te presentas cuando estés mejor, al cabo eres muy buena maquillándote e inventando excusas.

Acto seguido el hombre colgó y ella se quedó un par de segundos más en la línea antes de hacer lo mismo, sintiéndose avergonzada de que todos en su trabajo conocieran la situación… porque obviamente ninguno la entendía, sólo veían las marcas en su piel pero no estaban ahí en los buenos momentos para darse cuenta de que Royce la amaba en verdad.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó su pareja cuando vio que terminó la llamada.

- Sí. –se sonrió un poco, pues hacerlo más hacía que le doliera el rostro.

- Entonces podemos empezar la fiesta. –sacó de una de las alacenas una botella de vino y sirvió dos vasos, entregándole uno a Rosalie.

Ella lo tomó y bebió un poco, le raspaba la garganta, pero no se planteó no hacerlo, en parte porque quería que Royce siguiera de buen humor y por otro lado… porque sí quería amortiguar un poco el dolor de sus heridas, ese que los analgésicos no quitan… lo mal que se sentía después de que el hombre que amaba la trataba como basura.

**&...&...**

Emmett se pasó todo el día pensando en qué hacer y finalmente decidió ir a buscar a Rosalie para disculparse por lo que dijo Victoria, no estaba en realidad seguro de si era lo mejor pero no podía dejar ir las cosas y nunca más pensar en ello. Entró en la cafetería y la buscó, era una hora más temprano que el día anterior, así que supuso ahí estaría, pero no fue así. En su lugar encontró a una muchacha bajita de cabello oscuro, que se acercó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Desea tomar una mesa u ordenar para llevar? –le preguntó.

- Estoy buscando a Rosalie.

- Ah… ella no está hoy. –contestó tranquila.

- Eres el hombre que estuvo aquí anoche. –le dijo una mujer algo mayor del otro lado de la barra. – Ella no está, se reportó enferma. –al final puso los ojos en blanco y Emmett entendió que el problema no era ese, sino que de seguro no podía ir a trabajar después de lo que le hizo el tipo ese.

- ¿Dónde vive? Tengo que disculparme por lo que pasó. –preguntó sintiendo un ira enorme hacia el tipo, más convencido que antes de querer destrozarle el rostro.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla? No lo creo. No la metas en más problemas. –le dijo la otra mujer en tono brusco. – Si quieres disculparte, ella regresa en tres días. Y ven más temprano, no sea que su novio la esté esperando como ayer. –luego la mujer regresó a su trabajo y la mesera fue a donde un cliente la llamaba.

Él se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se marchó. Condujo hasta un bar pensando en lo mismo y también en Victoria. Por primera vez planteándose la posibilidad de que ella no fuera la mujer indicada para formar juntos una familia. Porque su acción de la noche anterior le mostró lo fría que podía ser y pensó en que no deseaba que sus niños crecieran así y que él tampoco quería una escena de celos y un pleito cada vez que lo encontrara hablando con otra mujer.

Cuando llegó a su destino entró y vio que ya lo estaban esperando, esa noche saldría con un amigo suyo de hace muchos años, Edward era como su hermano a pesar de lo distintos que se mostraban. A diferencia de él, el otro hombre era como un abuelo, siempre se burló de él por eso. A pesar de conocerse desde la preparatoria, nunca lo había visto con novia y su amigo se excusaba diciendo que estaba en espera de la mujer indicada, lo que a él le pareció siempre un pretexto para no involucrarse con nadie.

- Te ves fatal. –lo saludó Edward frunciendo el seño.

- Sí, también me da gusto verte. –respondió mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa.

- Te ves mal y quisiste salir por alcohol… déjame adivinar, Victoria.

- Sí, tiene mucho que ver. –suspiró y en ese momento llegó alguien a pedir su orden, él lo hizo y se quedaron a solas otra vez. – Hizo una escena de celos…

- ¿Cómo? Si tú eres el único hombre fiel que conozco. –se burló un poco para animarlo.

- Me vio hablando con una mesera ¿puedes creerlo? A duras penas sé el nombre de la chica y Victoria hizo un drama tremendo… que tuvo muchas consecuencias, supongo que eso es lo que me molesta.

- ¿Terminaron? –preguntó ahora desconcertado.

- No, no. No para mí, sino para Rosalie.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿La mesera se llama Rosalie?

- Sí. –suspiró exasperado por la mirada inquisidora de su amigo. – Salimos de la cafetería y ahí estaba la pobre chica con su… con un patán que tiene por novio, Victoria hace un comentario estúpido y el imbécil se pone celoso y la golpea ¡ahí en medio de la calle!

- ¿La golpeó así nada más? –ahora el tono de Edward era de incredulidad total.

- Sí, luego ella le rogó que se fueran y él la arrastró del brazo. Yo iba a partirle la cara, pero Rosalie se puso en medio. –en ese momento le dejaron su bebida y dio un gran sorbo tratando de aminorar la ira en su interior. – Hoy fui a buscarla para disculparme, pero no estaba, me dijeron que se reportó enferma… me pregunto qué tan herida la dejó ese imbécil. Ella regresa en tres días, voy a volver entonces.

- Ofrécele tus servicios como abogado. –sugirió Edward.

- Sí, lo he estado pensando, sólo falta que ella acepte. –replicó y se terminó la copa de otro sorbo, luego buscó un mesero para pedir otra.

Edward se le quedó mirando e inspeccionándolo, podía empatizar con la ira de su amigo… si golpearan a cualquier mujer frente a él, también se molestaría, pero lo conocía bastante como para notar que esa tal Rosalie había llamado su atención.

**&...&...**

Rose terminó de maquillarse en el espejo y se miró una última vez. Ya traía puesto el uniforme de trabajo, aunque se había dejado una blusa blanca de manga larga debajo, combinaba bien con el color azul cielo del vestido, que tenía detalles también en blanco, pero la razón por la que la usaba era diferente, quería ocultar los moretones del brazo. Analizó su rostro en el espejo. El lápiz labial rosa ocultó la cortada en su labio a medio cicatrizar, sus mejillas ya estaban desinflamadas e intactas y su ojo iba viéndose menos morado, así que con los cosméticos correctos logró que prácticamente no se notara nada. Le gustó el resultado y sonrió antes de tomar su bolso e irse.

Al llegar y saludar a todos encontró las miradas inquisidoras que temió. La saludaron como siempre pero la vieron buscando en su rostro las marcas, ella suspiró pensando en que debería cambiar de trabajo para evitarse esas cosas, aunque en realidad se sentía a gusto ahí, hasta había pensado en tomar algún curso por las mañanas, ya que su turno era siempre en la tarde.

Las primeras horas pasaron como siempre, era un día algo lento que le permitió tomarse pequeños descansos que agradecía. Supuso que todo sería rutinario, hasta que al atardecer, el hombre vestido de traje entró por la puerta y al verla le sonrió. Ella se puso de pie y miró en todas direcciones, como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal, qué tonta. Se acercaron y él pareció dudar un poco.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? –le pidió en tono amable.

- Sí. –contestó extrañada y lo incitó a que se sentaran en la mesa más cercana, pensó en pedir quince minutos e ir afuera para mantener más en privado su conversación, pero no quiso levantar más rumores. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Eso parece. –la recorrió examinándola con los ojos y ella suspiró. – Vine a disculparme por lo que hizo mi novia el otro día, no tenía ningún derecho a causarte problemas.

- No tienes por qué disculparte tú. –contestó Rosalie asombrada por la amabilidad en el hombre frente a ella, cualquier otro se hubiera marchado sin mirar hacia atrás, intuyendo que ella era nada más que problemas.

- Ella es así… y… bueno, no sé qué más decirte. En verdad lo siento ¿estás segura de que estás bien? –volvió a preguntarle, pues a través del maquillaje, Emmett no fue capaz de notar las marcas que esperaba.

- Estoy bien. Royce no es malo, sólo que a veces tiene problemas controlando su temperamento. –disculpó ella a su novio.

- Después de que lo vi entendí lo que me dijiste de una mujer que hace todo por amor… lo entendí de forma diferente. Y no me gustó. No tienes por qué soportar eso. –frunció el seño sin estar muy seguro de cómo abordar la situación.

- Él no lo volverá a hacer. –le contestó, ahora estaba nerviosa.

- Mira, quiero ofrecerte algo. Soy abogado y en el momento que quieras, puedo ayudarte a tomar acciones legales, si necesitas una orden de restricción o lo que sea.

- No, no. –lo interrumpió. – Yo no quiero nada de eso. Además, aunque así fuera… debes ser un abogado demasiado costoso. –al final se rió algo divertida por aquella situación.

- No te estoy cobrando nada. –suspiró algo desesperado porque su intento de ayudarla se estuviera malinterpretando. – Sólo que no creo que él sea bueno para ti y tal vez algo de ayuda legal sería oportuna.

- Gracias, pero él es bueno para mí. Siempre lo ha sido. –le dijo cerrando el tema, demandar a Royce no era algo que estuviera a discusión. - ¿Y ya le pediste a tu novia que se case contigo?

- Eh… no. De hecho después de lo que pasó aquí lo he estado dudando mucho. Nunca había visto ese lado suyo y me parece… muy poco apropiado. –frunció el seño, dándose cuenta a la perfección de que Rosalie acababa de rechazar su propuesta sin siquiera meditarla.

- Pues… uno no elige a la persona de la que se enamora, pero ella es muy diferente a ti. Tal vez por eso se atraen. –le sugirió sonriendo.

- Quizás… -suspiró cansado, deseando poder formular las frases adecuadas. – Rosalie, discúlpame que insista, pero… ese novio que tienes…

- No. –lo atajó frunciendo el seño.- Royce y yo estamos bien. Si quieres disculparte por lo que hizo tu novia, mejor ayúdame a conseguir una identificación. –le dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Una identificación? ¿Por qué necesitas un abogado para eso? ¿Huyes de la ley? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

- No. –se rió y al notar la incredulidad de Emmett. – Cuando tenía diecisiete años mis padres me echaron de casa y la verdad no se me ocurrió pedirles que me dieran ningún documento… entonces, ahora tengo 25 años y absolutamente ninguna prueba de que existo.

- Interesante… ¿sabes en dónde te registraron? ¿La fecha exacta?

- No, ninguna de las dos cosas. Sé que fue en este estado, pero nada más.

- Voy a ver qué puedo hacer. –prometió con una sonrisa, por lo menos sería de utilidad en algo, luego tomó una servilleta y su pluma y se las pasó a Rosalie. – Escríbeme aquí tu nombre completo, fecha y lugar de nacimiento. Y el nombre de tus padres, por si acaso.

- Gracias. –le escribió los datos en el papel y le regresó ambas cosas. - ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Porque tú ya has sido muy amable con venir a disculparte por algo que no hiciste.

- Quiero hacerlo. –le sonrió. - ¿Vengo a buscarte cuando tenga información? –le preguntó pensando en que ella no le daría un número de teléfono por miedo a que su llamada la metiera en problemas.

- Puedo ir yo a tu oficina, no tienes que venir hasta acá. De hecho, lo preferiría así, ya me estás haciendo un gran favor. –le sonrió y pensó en que sería fácil escabullirse de Royce para no tener que decirle la verdad y provocar otro incidente.

- Visítame en dos días. –sacó una tarjeta de presentación y se la entregó.

- Ahí estaré. Y gracias. –lo miró a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron unos segundos. Rosalie notó los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas y sus facciones que eran similares a las de un niño.

- ¡Rosalie! –la llamó alguien desde la barra y eso rompió el momento.

- Voy. –contestó y se puse de pie, él la imitó.

- Entonces, te veo en dos días. –él le ofreció una mano y ella la estrechó, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel justo como la primera vez.

- En dos días. –prometió y lo miró marchase sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, quizás al final algo bueno saliera de conocer a ese hombre.

**&...&...**

Rosalie salió del ascensor y vio el gran escritorio frontal de caoba que adornaba el sitio, era todo lo que había esperado. En cierta forma se sintió fuera de lugar, con sus pantalones de mezclilla y su blusa sencilla, pero no era momento de echarse para atrás. Caminó hasta la joven mujer que hacía de secretaria y ella la miró sonriendo muy educada, aunque de forma discreta la recorrió de arriba abajo, como examinándola.

- Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –ofreció la extraña.

- Vengo a ver a Emmett McCarty. –replicó con calma preguntándose si debió decirle que era abogado.

- ¿Tiene una cita?

- No, pero él me dijo que viniera hoy. –contestó preguntándose si no habría dado la vuelta en vano.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Rosalie Hale.

- Un momento, por favor. –tomó el teléfono y poco después alguien, de seguro Emmett, le contestó del otro lado. – Señor McCarty, la señorita Rosalie Hale está aquí y… -detuvo sus palabras cuando él habló de repente. – Claro, señor. –colgó el teléfono y miró a Rosalie algo sorprendida. – Pase por favor. –le señaló con la mirada una puerta.

- Gracias. –contestó y caminó hasta donde le indicó, se detuvo un segundo y abrió la puerta.

Ahí dentro la oficina la dejó más sorprendida, era espaciosa y más elegante aún que el resto del edificio, ahora sí que se sentía como si no perteneciera ahí en lo absoluto. Luego se fijó en Emmett, él iba caminando hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Iba vestido de traje como las otras veces y se veía aún más apuesto. Rosalie le sonrió de vuelta y se preguntó cómo un hombre así podría tener problemas para pedirle matrimonio a una mujer, si era tan perfecto.

- Rose, me alegra verte. –le dijo con familiaridad y a ella no le pasó desapercibido que la llamara con el nombre corto, pero no le molestó.

- Te dije que vendría. –ella también se acercó y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho o fueran amigos cercanos. – Espero no estarte interrumpiendo.

- No, en lo absoluto. Te estaba esperando. –la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un sillón de piel negra. - ¿Quieres algo para tomar? –ofreció sonriendo.

- No, gracias, así estoy bien. –sonrió y se rió un poco.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Por lo general soy yo quien ofrece las bebidas. –le aclaró y él también se rió mientras iba a tomar de su escritorio un folder y luego se sentaba a su lado, aunque quedaron más bien viéndose de frente. - ¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó como si no lo pueda creer.

- Conseguí algo. –rectificó y le entregó lo que contenía un papel. – Ahí está, es un acta de nacimiento original. -ella la miró y notó todos sus datos ahí, se le hizo como un milagro, nunca pensó volver a tener aquello entre sus manos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó incrédula.

- Soy abogado, tengo algunos contactos. –le explicó y sonrió, ella sin previo aviso lo abrazó por el cuello. Él se quedó un segundo paralizado y luego la envolvió por la cintura y la atrajo sólo un poco hacia su cuerpo, comportándose como un caballero a pesar de que hubiera deseado actuar con menos delicadeza.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella en su oído y le besó la mejilla antes de separarse. – Con esto puedo sacar mi identificación ¿verdad?

- Con eso y unos comprobantes de domicilio debe bastar, si tienes algún problema, me llamas y lo arreglo.

- ¿Qué cosa no puedes arreglar tú? –comentó riéndose y él hizo lo mismo, aunque pensó que en verdad le gustaría arreglarle la vida y eso no podía hacerlo.

- Así que… tienes un hermano gemelo. –le comentó como cualquier cosa.

- Viste también el acta de Jasper… -sacó ella su conclusión.

- Me lo dijo quien me hizo el favor. Espero no te moleste…

- No. –aclaró con tristeza en la mirada. – Es nada más que lo extraño. Hace ocho años que no sé nada de él.

- ¿No siguen en contacto? –preguntó extrañado, bueno, si sus padres la echaron de casa y su hermano le dio la espalda… podría entender que ella justificara soportar todo de ese hombre con el que vivía, quizás él era lo único que tenía.

- No. Cuando me echaron de la casa, él se quedó. Quería irse conmigo pero no lo dejé. El que yo me quedara desamparada no lo obligaba a él también. De todas formas me prometió que iba a hacer algo… pero desde la primer noche en que estuve sola, Royce me recibió con él y yo nunca regresé a ver a mi hermano. Así lo obligué a quedarse en casa. –explicó con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué? Quizás si él hubiera estado contigo… -habló en tono bajo y sin poder creer cómo Rosalie escogió a Royce por encima de su hermano.

- Amo a Jasper, sólo quiero lo mejor para él. Y Royce estuvo conmigo, no me dejó sola. Pero el precio que pagué fue perder a mi gemelo. –se encogió de hombros, pues sólo estaba hablando de un hecho que no tenía remedio, las cosas estaban hechas.

- Eres una criatura tan maravillosa, no entiendo cómo tus padres pudieron hacer algo así… -habló por mera inercia y luego la miró a los ojos, queriendo saber si no se habría sobrepasado con el comentario. Cuando se fijó bien en Rosalie, la encontró sonrojada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Lo siento. –se disculpó y le tomó una mano. – Debo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

- No, está bien. Sólo creo que estás exagerando un poco. Soy bastante ordinaria en realidad. –se encogió de hombros, no dando crédito de cómo un hombre así podría calificarla de maravillosa.

- No eres ordinaria. –le aseguró. – Estaba pensando en si tal vez tendrías tiempo de quedarte a almorzar.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, bueno… si no lo deseas… está bien. Es sólo que… no encuentro un buen pretexto para retenerte un rato y si soy sincero no quiero que te marches ahora. Aún no somos tan amigos, si te vas en este momento, podrás seguir y olvidarte de que nos conocimos.

Rosalie se quedó sorprendida por esa declaración, no podía leer qué intenciones tenía. Obviamente no buscaba una aventura, porque estaba muy enamorado de su novia y sabía que ella también de Royce… y la verdad no le parecía ese tipo de hombre. Y tampoco encontró creíble que quisiera ser su amigo ¿qué tenían ellos en común? ¿Qué tenía ella de bueno para él? No era nada más que una mesera, una muchacha a la que sus padres abandonaron y hasta ese momento nunca hizo nada importante de su vida. En cambio, él era un exitoso abogado con una gran oficina y una novia… bastante a su altura.

- Me encantaría quedarme a almorzar. –le dijo al final, guiada por la curiosidad de entender.

- Perfecto. –sonrió contento y se marcaron sus hoyuelos. – Supongo que no tienes mucho tiempo pero… ¿quieres ir a un lugar en especial?

- En realidad, no… y no sabría a dónde llevarte. –se rió un poco. – Lo que sea estará bien.

- En el último piso hay un restaurant decente con vista espectacular ¿funciona? –levantó ambas cejas y sonrió.

- Excelente. –se puso de pie y él hizo lo mismo.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, donde él la abrió y la cedió el paso. Estando afuera le avisó a su secretaria que iba a almorzar arriba y subieron en el elevador. El trayecto fue corto y lo hicieron en silencio. Todo el piso superior era un lugar de recreación. Había un gimnasio, un café, un área apartada que parecía ser un bar, una tienda miscelánea… y un restaurant. Todo el rededor eran ventanas que dejaban ver la ciudad. Emmett pidió la mesa de siempre y le abrió la silla para que se sentara, luego, un chico tomó su orden y los dejó a solas.

- Es hermoso. –le dijo Rosalie viendo por los cristales.

- Sí, la vista es de lo más especial.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Eres muy joven y muy exitoso, debes ser de esos abogados que ganan casos millonarios. –le dijo indagando un poco, pues para ese punto ella sentía que Emmett había descubierto mucho de su vida, pero ella no sabía nada de él.

- Algo así. –se rió. – Pues… suelo involucrarme en casos que de empresas, soy defensor y les evito que pierdan millones, a cambio de eso… me pagan bien. Además no soy tan joven, en realidad soy bastante más grande que tú.

- ¿Qué tanto? –lo cuestionó cada vez más intrigada.

- Voy a cumplir 31. –declaró.

- Eso no es mucho. Bien podrías ser mi hermano mayor. –le guiñó un ojo y él le sonrió.

- ¿Tienes hermanos mayores?

- No, sólo somos Jasper y yo. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hijos? –la pregunta quizás no venía al caso, pero desde la última vez que se vieron, Emmett estuvo devanándose los sesos por conocer más a Rosalie.

- Tampoco. Ni siquiera sé si puedo tenerlos, nunca he estado embarazada. –en ese momento llegaron con sus bebidas y ella le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja con hielo. - ¿Y tú? ¿Algún niño regado por ahí? ¿Una ex esposa?

- Ninguno de los dos. El matrimonio es algo que se me ha escapado hasta ahora y nunca tendría un niño regado por ahí –frunció el seño divertido ante la idea. – Cuidaría bien de un hijo, inclusive si no estuviera con su mamá.

- Eres un gran hombre. –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Continuaron conversando todo el tiempo que duró su almuerzo, se conocieron más y rieron bastante. De alguna forma encajaban bien, a pesar de que sus vidas no se parecían mucho. Él siempre tuvo suerte, desde la familia amorosa y bien colocada en la que nació hasta la forma en que supo aprovechar sus oportunidades. En cambio ella nunca tuvo mucho de niña, su hermano fue lo único alegre de su infancia, al crecer y dejar a Jasper por su propio bien, fue a vivir con Royce y el patrón de su relación empezó para nunca tener fin… siempre los dos, siempre en lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron era momento de que Rosalie se marchara y aunque se sentían como si bien pudieran seguir hablando todo el día, no lo hicieron. Ella se despidió y él lo aceptó, pero le hizo la promesa de volverse a ver. Usó de pretexto a Victoria, le dijo que iría a buscarla por consejo… y ella le aseguró estaría esperando por noticias suyas.

**&...&...**

Rosalie llegó por la noche a su casa, estaba cansada pero más que nada muy feliz por gran favor que le hizo Emmett. Ahí encontró a Royce mirando la televisión, pero en cuanto la vio entrar, la apagó y fue a recibirla con un beso apasionado. Ella como de costumbre le correspondió un poco y luego se separaron.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó ella caminando hacia la habitación.

- Nada especial. Pero tú te ves muy contenta. –le dijo siguiéndola de cerca y devorándola con la mirada.

- Hice algunos trámites en una oficina y conseguí un acta de nacimiento, por fin, dejaré de ser un fantasma. –le mintió mientras se desvestía.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas eso? –la cuestionó mientras ya comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo los efectos de tener tan cerca a Rosalie medio desnuda.

- No sé. Para tener una identificación… quizás hasta pueda estudiar algo ahora… -dejó las palabras en el aire y se giró para verlo. Ahora ella iba nada más en ropa interior y notó la lujuria que destilaban los ojos de su pareja. No le molestó en lo absoluto.

- Tú no necesitas estudiar. Deja eso para la gente lista y fea. Tú eres demasiado sexy.

Lo siguiente fue abrazarla y besarla. Se inmiscuyó entre sus labios y la sintió corresponderle mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo para sentirla. Un suave gruñido se escapó de la garganta masculina mientras la acorralaba contra la pared e inmiscuía ambas manos por debajo del sostén de Rosalie. Ella ni siquiera prestó atención a su comentario ni a todo lo que pudo implicar, la reacción de Royce y la de su propio cuerpo no la dejaron hacer nada más que sentir y jadear en busca del aire que le robó en ese beso.

De manera brusca, a tirones, el hombre la dejó desnuda, sin preocuparse por nada más, y ella le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó junto con la ropa interior mientras se dejó hacer. Era como si ambos fueran consumidos por el mismo fuego devastador, nada más existía que el placer en sus cuerpos. Y muy pronto, se unieron, él la levantó de la cadera y se adentró en su cuerpo como si nada. Pero ella lo disfrutó, pronunció su nombre muchas veces con voz sensual y se movió al mismo ritmo para tocar el éxtasis lo más pronto posible.

Al final consumaron su acto en apenas minutos y ambos se sonrieron, el aliento de uno contra el del otro. Juntos. De la manera en que siempre fue… llenos de pasión. Pues así como los momentos malos estaban llenos de intensidad, también los buenos.

**&...&...**

Desde días atrás Emmett tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, nunca antes le sucedió algo así y aunque sus deseos estaban más que claros, bien sabía que no concordaban con la realidad y eso era lo peor de todo. Él quería conocer más a Rosalie, invitarla a salir, hablar con ella, besarla… ver si podía ganarse la oportunidad de estar a su lado y eventualmente ofrecerle una vida nueva. Pero nada pintaba para que eso pudiera ser, porque él tenía una relación que poco antes estuvo al borde del matrimonio, además Rose estaba enamorada y ciega, pasando sus días al lado de un hombre que no valía nada. Entonces, no sabía qué hacer, su noviazgo con Victoria era algo que podría terminar, pues todo el amor que pensó sentía por ella ya casi se había esfumado por completo, pero aunque lo hiciera… le parecía poco probable poder acercarse a Rosalie.

Pero de todas formas ahí estaba, a media tarde entrando a la cafetería donde su objeto del deseo trabajaba. Desde la última vez que la vio, en realidad desde la primera, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que hasta podía causarle problemas… y que de todas formas cuando hiciera el primer intento de mostrarle que le gustaba, ella lo iba a alejar porque ya estaba enamorada.

Pasó la puerta con todas esas ideas revueltas en la cabeza, pero en cuanto la vio, ahí de pie con su uniforme atendiendo una mesa, todo desapareció. Y en el instante en que ella se percató de su presencia y le sonrió… fue como si nunca hubieran existido dudas y se concibió tener esperanza.

- Buenas tardes, abogado. –lo saludó al estar cerca. - ¿Desea una mesa o sólo ha venido a saludar?

- Vine a saludarte. –contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Pero quiero una mesa y café, por favor. –ella asintió y le señaló un lugar, él fue a sentarse y ella a pedir su bebida, esperó ahí en la barra y cuando se la entregaron poco después, se la llevó y se sentó frente a él. - ¿Cómo te va?

- Muy bien. Ya estoy tramitando la identificación y haciendo planes para usarla.

- ¿Algún fraude bancario? –la cuestionó alzando las cejas.

- Algo así. Quiero estudiar algo… aunque no estoy muy segura. –se encogió de hombros, mostrándose con dudas. – Quizás la escuela no es lo mío. – le dijo pensando en todas las veces que sus padres y Royce se lo dijeron.

- Inténtalo. –la animó. – Yo creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees. No te desanimes. –lentamente se atrevió y le tomó una mano por encima de la mesa para darle apoyo, temió que se retirara, pero cuando no lo hizo, se sintió un poco mejor.

- Gracias. Sólo Jasper me había dicho eso antes. –le sonrió con algo de alegría y tristeza. - ¿Y cómo están los juicios millonarios? -cambió de tema antes de que le ganara la melancolía.

- Bastante bien, lentos, como todo proceso legal. Pero no me puedo quejar. –se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo al café.

- ¡Rosalie! –la llamaron de repente desde la barra y ella se apresuró a ir, haciendo memoria de si estaba olvidando algo y observando alrededor para verificar que ningún cliente la necesitara.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a la mujer mayor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Sólo estoy conversando… nadie me ha llamado… -se explicó sin entender por qué a ella le molestaba que se hubiese sentado dos minutos, si nunca antes tuvo objeciones.

- Estás jugando con fuego. No importa que tan perfecto se vea, los hombres son iguales. Niña, sabes que llevo mucho diciéndote que dejes al animal con el que vives, pero esto no es la solución. –la regañó mirando de reojo a Emmett.

- No voy a dejar a Royce, y no piense cosas que no son, Emmett ha sido bueno conmigo, somos amigos y nada más. Él va a casarse con su novia, no está buscando una aventura. –le replicó en voz baja, temiendo que el chico la escuchara.

- Todos buscan una aventura, Rosalie. –le dijo la mujer y volvió al trabajo. Ella se quedó unos segundos calmándose antes de volver con Emmett.

- Si te estoy causando problemas, puedo marcharme. –le dijo él habiendo notado muy bien la actitud de la otra persona.

- No, no. Ella sólo está malinterpretando las cosas. –le aclaró tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Cree que te estoy cortejando? –le preguntó algo que era muy obvio, pero más bien para saber qué pensaba la misma Rosalie.

- Piensa que quieres una aventura. No le hagas caso, ella no te conoce. –le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Emmett no se quedó muy tranquilo, pues se dio cuenta de que Rose ni se imaginaba los efectos que tenía en él, pero de cierta manera se calmó… porque ella tenía razón. Él no estaba buscando una aventura, no deseaba llevarla a la cama y olvidarla, eso era muy poca cosa. Él quería más.

Así se quedaron conversando un rato entre interrupciones, pero él fue paciente y ella se apresuró con todo para regresar a la mesa y seguir hablando. Cada vez que estaba con él se sentía muy bien, reía y terminaba llena de paz y alegría. Fue extraño porque nadie solía tener ese efecto en ella, pero no le molestó para nada.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello!<strong> Mil gracias por sus comentarios! <strong> Espero que este cap haya quedado bien también, el cómo es que se van conociendo. En fin... dudas, aclaraciones, epdradas, etc con un review porfitas! Y muchísimas gracias por todo! Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	3. Drogado de amor, ebrio de odio

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Emmett estaba en su oficina, un día más como todos, trabajaba en los expedientes de un caso nuevo, familiarizándose con las circunstancias, de repente el teléfono sonó y se le hizo extraño, porque dejó instrucciones de no ser interrumpido.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa. –preguntó a la chica del otro lado.

- Disculpe, pero lo busca la señorita Victoria.

- Dile que pase. –suspiró cansado, sabía que estaba de más explicarle a Victoria que no tenía tiempo, así que mejor se armó de paciencia.

- Hola. –lo saludó ella al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, no se veía precisamente contenta.

- Hola, Victoria. –respondió viéndola y dándose cuenta de que no le llamaba tanto la atención como antes.

- Me tienes demasiado olvidada. –le dijo acercándose más al escritorio.

- He estado ocupado, estoy ocupado, de hecho.

- ¿Desde cuándo no tienes tiempo para mí, Emmett? –le reclamó deteniéndose. – Quiero salir.

- Victoria, en verdad, no estoy de humor para tus caprichos.

- Pues yo no puedo estar así. O me quieres y me tratas como yo deseo, o esto es todo. –lo amenazó.

Emmett se le quedó viendo y pensó en lo que le dijo Rosalie al conocerlo, cómo se comporta una mujer enamorada. Victoria no lo amaba y él ya lo sabía. Pensó que aceptarlo sería difícil, pero no fue así, no se sintió mal… al contrario, sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pensó en sus siguientes palabras e hizo un recuento mental, todo el tiempo que llevaba como pareja de esa mujer de cabellos rojos, las cosas que vivieron juntos, los planes que tenía, los altibajos de la relación, cómo ya no pensaba casi en ella, la forma en que ahora alguien más intrigaba su mente. Que no deseaba seguir engañándose.

- Tienes razón, Victoria. Esto es todo. Tú necesitas a alguien que haga lo que tú deseas y yo ya me cansé de ser ese tipo. –le dijo con tranquilidad y vio en sus ojos arder la rabia.

- Perfecto. Eres un imbécil, no te das cuenta de todos los hombres que me desean… pues bien, va a ser fácil conseguirme a alguien mejor que tú. De hecho, para que lo sepas, ya hay alguien… no pensaba decírtelo pero… -dejó las palabras flotando y le sonrió contenta al pensar que estaba tomando venganza.

- Pues ve aprovéchate de él. –contestó sencillo.

- Te vas a arrepentir, Emmett. –le dijo y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Él se quedó ahí, intranquilo, no le pesó terminar con Victoria pero no le gustaban las amenazas y temía que después ella tratara de hacerle la vida imposible porque no se lo iba a permitir ¿qué tan ciego estuvo? ¿Con quién se metió?

**&...&...**

Rosalie tenía un día de descanso y casi lo lamentó, pues significaba que no vería a Emmett, a ese chico que a veces la visitaba en el trabajo para conversar un rato. Era su amigo y eso se sentía bien. Para espabilarse los pensamientos fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar algo para cenar, cocinó durante un rato esmerándose para que cuando Royce llegara estuviera contento y quizás después pudieran salir.

Así se le pasó la tarde más rápido y su novio eventualmente llegó, no le dijo dónde había estado ni nada, pero así solían ser las cosas. Y a decir verdad Rosalie no tenía ganas de enterarse de mucho de lo que él hacía. Se saludaron y él tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, luego, alabó lo bien que olía la comida y fue para sentarse a mirar televisión, Rose se puso a su lado y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

- He estado algo aburrida. –le comentó y él no contestó nada. – Hoy sería un excelente día para salir.

- Voy a salir con los chicos en la noche, hay un nuevo lugar que quieren visitar. –le dijo él sin fijarse en lo que Rosalie estaba pidiéndole. Ella se separó y se le quedó viendo.

- Royce, hace mucho que no salimos nosotros.

- Será otro día. –se encogió de hombros y la miró por un segundo antes de volver a enfocarse en el televisor.

- Entonces quiero ir contigo y tus amigos.

- No es un lugar para mujeres. –le aseguró y se giró para dejarle bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que asistiera.

- ¡Vas a un club de strippers! –lo acusó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo es diversión. –él también se levantó y fue detrás de ella, enojado por su actitud.

- Pues perfecto, vete. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí esperándote, también voy a ir a buscar diversión. –apagó lo que tenía en la estufa y se encaminó a la habitación para tomar un abrigo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? –la detuvo él por un brazo.

- Voy a tomar mis cosas para salir, Royce. Suéltame. –le ordenó sintiendo la presión de su agarre de hierro.

- Claro que no. No vas a ir por ahí a ver qué imbécil quiere jugar contigo. –la apretó un poco más.

- Suéltame, me estás lastimando.

- Y te voy a lastimar más si no te estás quieta, Rosalie. Es una estupidez que quieras salirte así nada más.

- Me lo prometiste, dijiste que no me lastimarías más. –le recordó retorciéndose un poco para librarse, pero era inútil.

- Pues no me pones las cosas fáciles con tu actitud. –le reclamó, pero la soltó y le dio un largo trago a la cerveza que aún llevaba en la otra mano.

- No quiero quedarme aquí yo sola, Royce. –le repitió frotando un poco con cuidado donde le quedó adolorido.

- Otro día salgo contigo, Rosalie, no veo por qué sea tan difícil de entender.

- No, hoy no voy a soportar esto. –le habló muy decidida, en parte por su enojo y en parte recordando todas las cosas que le había dicho Emmett de cómo ella aceptaba muchas tonterías por amor. – O nos vamos juntos, o separados, pero no me voy a quedar esperándote. –le dio un ultimátum.

Al siguiente instante Rosalie vio a Royce arrojar lejos la botella de cristal y escuchó cómo se rompía en mil pedazos, medio segundo después vio la mano de Royce aproximarse hacia su rostro y sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el impacto en su mejilla. Por instinto se cubrió el rostro con las manos y olvidó prestarle atención a su novio, así la tomó desprevenida cuando la azotó contra la pared. El impacto le dolió en la espalda y la cabeza y pensó que era apenas el principio, pero no sucedió así, él la soltó y se alejó.

- Te prometí que no te lastimaría, por eso no lo hago. Pero no se te ocurra poner un pie fuera o no respondo.

Royce se marchó con largas zancadas y azotó la puerta detrás de él. Rosalie se quedó quieta, como esperando a que regresara, pero no lo hizo. Al final las lágrimas tibias le recorrían el rostro y aún sentía la fuerza del impacto en su mejilla y en la cabeza. Quería salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse para no darle gusto a su novio, pero la verdad sin él no tenía a dónde ir. No contaba con una familia ni tenía amigas cercanas… nada, estaba sola. De repente pensó en Emmett y en lo mucho que deseaba verlo, pero también en que sería una estupidez de su parte irlo a buscar en ese momento así como estaba. Se esperó unos minutos, considerando todas sus posibilidades y al final decidió probar suerte y sin importar que quedara como una tonta mujer débil corriendo por ayuda… tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento decidida a ir y por lo menos tener alguien con quien hablar.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la parada del autobús viendo para todos lados, esperando que Royce no estuviera cerca, por fortuna no fue así y su transporte pasó pronto. Se subió y todo el camino estuvo concentrada en no llorar, en calmarse antes ver a Emmett para poder llegar como una visita social normal. Cuando se bajó todavía no estaba totalmente tranquila, pero había hecho un buen trabajo y se sentía casi bien, aunque le dolía mucho la cabeza y su mejilla ardía. Vio el gran edificio de oficinas y suspiró, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que quizás Emmett ya no estuviera, debió llamar antes. Subió las escaleras de la entrada principal casi corriendo y no prestó atención a nadie hasta que una voz que conocía la llamó.

- ¿Rosalie? –lo escuchó casi a su lado y volteó. Ahí estaba Emmett, vestido con un traje y corbata, sosteniendo un portafolios, con su expresión de desconcierto y media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Emmett… -le murmuró de repente con la mente en blanco y él se acerco.

- ¿Vienes a visitarme? –le preguntó levantando una ceja con expresión juguetona, pero luego frunció el seño desconcertado. – Te golpeó. –le dijo alzando una mano para apenas rozar la piel de su mejilla que estaba enrojecida.

En ese instante Rosalie se sintió desprotegida y toda la calma que construyó cuidadosamente, desapareció. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a derramarse y sintió que sus manos temblaban, además le pareció que era una tonta. Aunque Emmett fuera su amigo ella no tenía derecho a ir llorando con él cuando tuviera problemas. Nunca debió dejar su departamento, ella tendría que haberse quedado ahí esperando a que Royce regresara.

- Lo siento. –murmuró la joven mujer y él en respuesta la abrazó. La acunó contra su pecho en un gesto lleno de ternura.

- No te disculpes. –le pidió y se quedó en silencio mientras ella lo envolvía con sus brazos también. Así se les pasaron varios instantes hasta que rompieron en abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

- No debí venir. –le dijo ella.

- Viniste justo al lugar indicado. Ven, vamos a cenar o a tomar algo, lo que tú prefieras. –le ofreció sonriendo, pero ella ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que estar en su cama abrazada de un oso de peluche. Emmett notó la duda en su expresión. – Por lo menos ven a mi casa y déjame ponerte hielo en la mejilla. –replanteó su oferta y ella asintió, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Él se acercó y le besó la frente, después la tomó de la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento y al auto de él que los esperaba. Después, el recorrido lo hicieron de la misma forma. Emmett quería preguntarle cómo pasaron las cosas, qué excusa tuvo el animal esta vez para atacarla así, pero su intuición le decía que Rose necesitaba tiempo para abrirse y decidió dárselo.

Llegaron a otro edificio de muchos pisos y subieron por el ascensor. Cuando entraron el departamento más alto ella se sorprendió. Obviamente se estaba esperando algo muy lujoso, pero la belleza de aquello la dejó sin aliento. Estaba todo en orden y con perfecta decoración sobria y masculina, con acabados en madera y pisos de materiales a los que no pudo ponerles nombre. Emmett la condujo hasta la sala de piel negra y la sentó ahí con mucho cuidado, luego, desapareció en dirección de la cocina dejando de camino el portafolios botado por ahí. Volvió un poco después con una bolsa con hielo envuelta en un trapo y se acercó a Rosalie, tocando suavemente su mejilla para que el hielo la ayudara a desinflamar.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella poniendo su mano sobre la de Emmett para sostener por sí misma la compresa.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra herida? –le preguntó con tristeza en los ojos.

- Me duele la cabeza. –le dijo omitiendo el cómo había sucedido.

- Déjame revisar. –con ambas manos le tocó el cabello a Rosalie, con cuidado, hasta que en la parte de atrás sintió también inflamado y ella dio un respingo. - ¿Te empujó contra la pared? –preguntó él con incredulidad.

- Algo así. –suspiró y se quitó el hielo de la mejilla para ponérselo en donde tenía el chipote.

- ¿Otra herida? –cuestionó.

- No.

- Deberías dejarme que te llevara al hospital para que te revisen bien.

- No, estoy bien, Emmett. Gracias. –negó asustada pensando en las veces que sí tuvo que ir a la sala de emergencias y en cómo siempre llegaba alguna trabajadora social a cuestionar cómo se lastimó.

- Voy por unas aspirinas. –se levantó y fue de regreso a la cocina.

Esta vez se tardó más y Rosalie estuvo preguntándose si habría hecho lo correcto en ir con él, en si no estaría mal que se encontrara a solas en su departamento. Pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tonta, ni ella ni Emmett tenían intenciones de algo más que una amistad. Cuando por fin regresó, llevaba una bandeja con una taza de té y las aspirinas.

- Para que te relajes. –le dijo él y le ofreció la bebida y las pastillas.

- Gracias. Has hecho mucho por mí. –le sonrió un poco y se tomó la medicina saboreando el dulce líquido.

- No me lo agradezcas, no he hecho nada. Y supongo que no me vas a dejar que ponga una orden de restricción en su contra.

- Supones bien. –se rió un poco, aunque no estaba alegre.

- Eso creí. –suspiró resignado y se recargó en el respaldo al lado de Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Victoria? –preguntó ella por cambiar de tema.

- Terminamos. Es una loca controladora y penas me di cuenta. –le explicó mirando al techo.

- Lo siento. Pero pronto vas a encontrar a la mujer indicada para ti, para que forme contigo la familia que deseas.

- La que esté dispuesta a hacerlo. –habló él pensando en cómo para ese momento ya estaba muy convencido de que esa criatura perfecta bien podría ser Rosalie, si ella no estuviera ya enamorada de alguien más. – Voy a ordenar la cena ¿qué quieres? –preguntó mostrándose animado de nuevo, dispuesto a por lo menos hacerla pasar un buen rato.

- Lo que tú quieras está bien. No soy remilgosa. –le sonrió dando otro sorbo del té y luego volviendo a colocarse el hielo en la mejilla.

Los dos se quedaron horas en el departamento conversando, cenaron y se rieron a pesar de las circunstancias. Ella le habló en especial de Jasper, de todas las cosas que hacían juntos y Emmett se sintió tentado a pedirle que lo dejara buscar a su hermano, pero no lo hizo pues Rose también le manifestó que ella creía que si su hermano la viera, se avergonzaría de ella.

Se les pasó un buen rato, no fue hasta muy tarde ya que Rose recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que era momento de volver a casa y enfrentar a Royce, por más que deseara posponerlo supo que no era sano hacerlo. Emmett le ofreció su casa para que pasara la noche, esperando que con unas horas más ella milagrosamente cambiara de opinión y no volviera con su novio, pero fue inútil.

- Te llevo entonces. –le dijo él poniéndose de pie.

- No Emmett, ya has hecho mucho por mí. –ella lo imitó y le sonrió.

- Es de madrugada, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola.

- Está bien. De todas formas sería demasiado raro que llegara a mi casa en tu auto. –ella sonrió disculpándose y Emmett entendió que tenía miedo de la reacción de Royce.

- Está bien. Te acompaño hasta que tomes un taxi. –la tomó de la mano sin pedir permiso y ella le correspondió.

Luego fueron a una avenida muy cercana y él le pagó al taxista antes de que se fueran a pesar de las protestas de Rosalie, luego, la vio marcharse muy decidido a ir y buscarla a su trabajo al día siguiente, temiendo que cuando su novio viera a qué horas llegó, la golpeara lo suficiente para que ella no se presentara en la cafetería. Si eso sucedía, entonces con o sin permiso de Rosalie, la policía se iba a enterar.

Rose entró en silencio a su casa, temerosa de lo que le esperaba, pensando en qué inventaría para calmar a Royce y orando porque él no estuviera muy enojado. Se sorprendió cuando vio que no estaba en lo absoluto. Suspiró aliviada y se puso la pijama antes de acostarse, lo hizo rápido y tuvo suerte, pues cuando ya estaba medio dormida, su novio llegó.

Por el aroma y sus movimientos torpes se dio cuenta de que iba ebrio, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa antes de meterse en la cama a su lado y abrazarla, luego le beso el cabello.

- Buena chica. –le dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Rosalie se sintió aliviada de que las cosas sucedieran así, su novio nunca sabría de su excursión a casa de Emmett y todo iba a marchar en paz. Aunque a pesar de su calma le costó conciliar el sueño, pensando en que Emmett había terminado con Victoria y la consideró una tonta porque en todos los aspectos… ese hombre era perfecto.

**&...&...**

Rosalie estaba en el trabajo, dando miradas de soslayo a la puerta, en secreto esperando que Emmett apareciera. Se atrapó muchas veces antes con esas ansias de verlo y se repitió hasta el cansancio que era porque ese hombre se había portado muy bien con ella y eran amigos, pero la noche anterior en su departamento al final cambió algo. La hizo verlo de forma diferente… y no le gustaba nada.

Ella amaba a Royce, a su relación imperfecta y llena de baches como siempre fue. Sabía que ambos pertenecían al mismo mundo, estaban arruinados en muchas formas… y quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien en los buenos tiempos y tan mal en los malos. Eran como dos llamas ardiendo juntas, fuego contra fuego. En cambio con Emmett todo era diferente, a su lado la paz y la alegría siempre la rodeaban y ella misma sentía que cambiaba, de ser calor a ser aire, un viento que podía mostrarse como suave brisa o fuerte como un huracán… y su amigo era como las gotas suaves de lluvia o la tormenta torrencial que la acompañaban. Juntos, no uno en contra del otro.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al mirar, ansiosa, lo encontró ahí, con su sonrisa de siempre y el traje de diseñador haciéndolo verse aún más atractivo. Él fue y se sentó en la mesa acostumbrada mientras ella terminaba de limpiar lo que recién dejaron unos clientes. Cuando estuvo hecho, fue y se sentó enfrente del chico, lo iba a saludar pero él se adelantó y dejó algo en su mano. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que era un prendedor para el cabello, bonito, con cristales de varios tonos de azul.

- ¿Y esto? –le preguntó observando el objeto.

- Lo vi y pensé en ti. –se encogió de hombros. – Espero que te guste.

- Me gusta mucho, pero no te hubieras molestado…

- No es molestia, al contrario. –se encogió de hombros. – Es sólo un detalle ¿cómo estás? ¿Tuviste problemas anoche?

- No. Él no había llegado aún, ni se dio cuenta de que salí. –dijo ella reemplazando el pasador con el que sostenía su fleco con el broche, como era pequeño calculó quedaría bien, miró el cristal de la ventana y captó su reflejo, le gustó lo que vio. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Se te ve aún mejor de lo que pensé. –le sonrió y la vio sonrojarse. – Rose… tengo un asunto que atender y no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, pero estaba pensando en que te escaparas un día conmigo. Vamos a un bar a conversar, a escuchar música. Hay un lugar que me gusta, suelo ir con otros amigos. –le aclaró al final sabiendo muy bien que se estaba jugando una carta falsa, porque la quería como algo más que a una amiga.

- Emmett… no lo sé. A Royce… no le gusta que salga con hombres, lo viste. –le recordó tocándose involuntariamente la mejilla que le golpeó la noche en que conoció a Emmett.

- No se lo digas. Dile que te vas a quedar trabajando, que vas a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga. Sólo por una vez, Rose. –le pidió esperando que ella aceptara, que lo dejara acercarse un poco más y se alejara del monstruo que llevaba años lastimándola.

- Me da miedo. –le confesó ella con un suspiro.

- Piénsalo. Mañana vengo por mi respuesta ¿te parece? –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, luego, como si leyera la mente de Rosalie, le respondió la duda que la asediaba en silencio. – Y si decides no hacerlo, eso no cambia nada, sigues siendo mi amiga. –se puso de pie y ella hizo lo mismo. – Te veo mañana.

Emmett se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse y dejara ahí casi con lágrimas en los ojos, esas que se formaron cuando se sintió libre de decidir. Quizás ella no lo notara con frecuencia, pero toda su vida estuvo condicionada, primero a hacer lo que sus padres decían… y luego a obedecer la voluntad de Royce. El único, hasta ese día, que le mostró tal comportamiento fue Jasper.

Cuando volvió a su departamento por la noche todavía estaba pensando en Emmett, en su invitación… y ya se había convencido a sí misma de que era imposible, ella no podría escaparse de Royce para ir a tomar algo… por más que quisiera.

- ¿Royce? –lo llamó extrañada cuando al abrir la puerta notó una mochila de viaje en el sillón.

- Rose, apenas me alcanzaste. Voy a hacer un viaje, sólo tres días y hay buen dinero de por medio. –le contestó tomando la mochila y echándosela al hombro, luego caminó hasta ella y la besó con pasión, sin pedir permiso como de costumbre.

- ¿A dónde vas? –quiso saber ella cuando logró romper el beso.

- No lo sé. Los chicos me llamaron. –se encogió de hombros y la besó otra vez. Él se iba por trabajo, a veces algunos amigos que trabajaban llevando cargas necesitaban ayuda extra y la paga era buena, así que él se marchaba sin dudarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario. - ¿Te vas a portar bien mientras no estoy? –le preguntó en tono juguetón.

- Y espero que tú también. –le dijo recordando cómo a veces después de sus ausencias, ella notaba detalles que la inquietaban.

- Voy a trabajar, tonta. –le sonrió y la besó una última vez antes de ir y abrir la puerta para marcharse. – Y en verdad, Rose, pórtate bien. –le ordenó antes de irse definitivamente.

Ella se quedó ahí, confundida y molesta, siempre era así cuando él sólo tomaba sus cosas y se iba sin siquiera considerarla. Pero en esta ocasión muy pronto supo que no le pesaba tanto. Porque a diferencia de antes, ella tenía planes y la ausencia de su novio era perfecta para llevarlos a cabo. Iba a aceptar la invitación de Emmett.

**&...&...**

Esa noche las cosas marchaban inclusive mejor de lo esperado, ella sabía que se la iba a pasar bien, pero no imaginó qué tanto. Emmett fue por ella al trabajo, cuando lo hizo la encontró ya cambiada con un vestido que la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo ordinario y con maquillaje que iba de acuerdo a la ocasión. Primero fueron a cenar y el tiempo se les pasó volando. Después llegaron al bar del que él le había hablado, un lugar a media luz con música suave en vivo. Bebieron un par de copas entre sonrisas y más pláticas, contándose cosas felices de sus vidas, hasta que él la invitó a bailar.

Ahí estaban, rodeados de otras parejas que también se movían al ritmo de la música lenta. Emmett la envolvía por la cintura con cuidado y ella tenía ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. Al principio estuvieron conversando, pero poco a poco las palabras se perdieron y sólo se miraban a los ojos, sonriéndose.

Para Rosalie cada movimiento de su cuerpo con el de Emmett le fue ganando terreno a la razón y la cordura. Minuto a minuto se hizo más consciente de su cercanía, de sus manos grandes que la sostenían con delicadeza, como si fuera una flor, además sus torsos estaban sin distancia de por medio, tela contra tela… y lo más importante era la forma en que él la veía. No era como un amigo, ni tampoco con simple lujuria, era como si él le estuviera haciendo el amor con sólo verla… y ella le correspondía. Conforme se balanceaban el mundo dejó de existir y sólo fueron ellos, con las emociones y sensaciones que los tomaron por sorpresa. Rosalie pudo imaginarlo besándola, tocándola… Emmett sería el amante más tierno del universo y ella deseaba probarlo, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo pedía. Quería tenerlo más cerca, que nada les estorbara para conocerse por completo.

De repente la música terminó pero eso no puso fin al hechizo que había caído sobre ellos. Dejaron de moverse, pero no de mirarse. Emmett se acercó con cuidado, acortando la distancia entre sus labios poco a poco, no era como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, sino más bien como si saboreara cada instante antes de besarla. Y cuando hicieron contacto, todo brotó como un río cálido y profundo que los arrastró con él. Primero un roce para conocerse, para tantear la suavidad de los labios del otro, después un poco de pasión para avivar cada sensación y al final, sus lenguas se toparon y jugaron.

Se quedaron así sin darse cuenta que una nueva canción sonaba, ellos ya no bailaban, solo se besaban. Sus respiraciones irregulares delataron todo lo que sus cuerpos sentían, el deseo inclemente que nació en ese momento, con esa danza y ese beso. Pero aunque todo fuera perfecto, en algún momento tuvieron que separarse.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, sonriendo aún con el cosquilleo en sus labios y sobre toda la piel. Emmett pensó que esa noche estaba saliendo todo bien, se terminó de convencer que Rosalie era perfecta y la dicha de que ella le correspondiera lo inundó como nunca lo hizo con ninguna otra mujer. Rose estaba como en un sueño, perdida en el instante mágico, mirándolo sonreírle con sus hoyuelos de niño… pero despertó y pensó en Royce. Ahí el cuerpo se le tensó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para perder todo contacto físico con Emmett.

- Rose ¿qué pasa? –preguntó él sin entender el cambio en su actitud.

- No debí. –murmuró ella tocándose los labios con suavidad.

- No, Rosie, no digas eso… nosotros… yo… tú me gustas, eres una mujer maravillosa. –le explicó apneas un poco de lo que sentía.

- Te gusto. –repitió ella. – Por eso es todo esto, por eso ha sido todo. –sacó su conclusión con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de alguna manera se sentía herida, traicionada.

- No, espera. –frunció el seño y se adelantó para tomarle la mano, pero Rosalie se alejó más.

- No importa lo que pienses, Emmett, no soy tan fácil. –le replicó y se dirigió hacia la salida tan rápido como e fue posible, no prestando atención a las miradas fijas en ella.

Él la siguió, horrorizado por las consecuencias de sus acciones ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y dejar que sus intenciones se malinterpretaran así? Por supuesto que ella le gustaba, pero no para una noche, no era sólo su cuerpo lo que lo volvía loco, sino su mente, su espíritu… todo en ella que lo hacía sentir como nunca antes. La alcanzó cerca de la puerta y la tomó de la mano, muy poco dispuesto a dejarla irse con esa idea tan equivocada.

- Rosalie, no es eso. No creo que seas fácil y no es que quiera acostarme contigo. –le explicó apresurado. – Me gustas tú, todo de ti.

- Emmett, tengo que irme. –le dijo aún llorando e intentó soltarse de su agarre.

- No te vayas, no así. Déjame demostrarte que esas no son mis intenciones. Haré lo que sea para demostrarte que me importas tú… -le rogó todavía sin soltarla.

- Entonces, déjame ir. –replicó ella con seguridad y como si fuera magia, él la liberó y sólo se quedó mirando.

- Soy tu amigo, Rosalie, por encima de todo, eso soy. –le dijo sin saber qué más hacer.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y marcharse sin decir otra palabra. Él esta vez no la detuvo, porque si eso quería Rosalie… él la complacería, no sería como el animal con el que vivía, él nunca haría nada para dañarla. Aunque al parecer, ya lo había hecho.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Helllo! Mil grax a todas por su apoyo! Sus comentarios siempre me animan mucho. Espero que el cap les haya gustado con su piquito de romance. Grax x leer y si tienen 1 minuto les pido un comentario! <strong>Grax!<strong>


	4. Atarla a la cama y prenderle fuego

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que supo algo de Emmett, cuando lo dejó en el bar después de besarse… y pocas veces en su vida había estado tan deprimida. Se sentía como si morir hubiera sido más fácil que enfrentar aquello. Por un lado la torturaba el hecho simple de haberlo besado, siendo que desde los diecisiete años ella le pertenecía sólo a Royce. Además odiaba el haber sentido tantas cosas en el beso y los momentos previos. También la hacía sufrir la ausencia de ese hombre, muy en el fondo esperó verlo llegar a la cafetería al día siguiente con su traje negro y sus sonrisa con hoyuelos. Pero lo peor de todo… era ser muy consciente de que en verdad Emmett le dolía más que Royce, cuando debería ser completamente al revés.<p>

Respiró profundo y trató de sonreír antes de entrar a su sitio de trabajo, era domingo y casi con seguridad el lugar estaría a reventar, tenía que actuar normal por ocho horas enteras… y además… después ir y esperar a Royce como si nada le sucediera. Cuando pasó la puerta, adentro vio que le esperaba justo lo que temió. Todas las mesas estaban llenas y sus dos compañeras de en la mañana ya estaban pasándole el turno a la chica con la que compartía el turno los días pesados. Dejó su bolso donde siempre y fue con ellas, dispuesta a sumergirse en el trabajo para no pensar.

- ¿Lista, Rose? –le preguntó su compañera y ella asintió.

- Pásame la mitad de las mesas. –le pidió Rosalie a una de las que ya se iban.

- No. –respondió la joven con una sonrisa traviesa. – Te paso una y me quedo con las demás por veinte minutos. –tomó una de las hojitas donde anotaban sus pedidos y se la entregó, ahí sólo estaba escrito un café. – Mesa cuatro. –le aclaró la muchacha y Rosalie se sobresaltó, ese lugar y esa orden eran…

Volteó por reflejó y ahí lo vio. Con su traje elegante, tan apuesto como cada vez y con los ojos clavados en ella, se veía triste… y se preguntó si a ella también se le notaría tanto. Le dio una última sonrisa de agradecimiento a su compañera por regalarle esos momentos y fue hacia él y se sentó justo enfrente. Pensó que él le diría algo de inmediato, pero no fue así, Emmett entreabrió los labios para hacerlo… pero las palabras no salieron.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó ella cuando el silencio se prolongó.

- Creo que nunca había estado peor. –le confesó él la verdad.

Desde la noche del bar no dejaba de recriminarse su estúpido comportamiento. Claro que él quería cortejarla, que deseaba que se alejara para siempre del patán que la golpeaba y que lo eligiera a él. Pero nunca deseó lastimarla… y además, pensar que nunca más querría verlo lo dejó sin sueño y le robó toda la capacidad de concentración. Él deseó ir a buscarla antes, contó las horas para ir y pedirle una disculpa… pero se demoró dos días para darle espacio. Lo hizo sólo por ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

- Rosalie, lo siento. Me equivoqué la otra noche. No te alejes, por favor. Eres demasiado importante para que te deje ir, ya no sé qué haría sin ti. Pero no voy a forzarme dentro de tu vida.

Rose escuchó la explicación y no pudo creerlo. Vio la sinceridad en sus ojos infantiles y casi pudo tocar su pesar como algo físico. Eso la desconcertó y la asustó… aunque también le dio algo de paz. Le era difícil dimensionar lo que él decía, comprender que ella era importante en su vida… y peor aún resultaba reconocer ante sí misma que probablemente las cosas eran al revés también.

- Emmett, no quiero alejarte. Pero no puedo… nos besamos… y yo no puedo hacer eso. –le explicó esforzándose al máximo por contener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos.

- Lo entiendo. Siempre lo he sabido. Es sólo que me dejé llevar. Lamento eso. –lentamente movió su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la de ella y con mucho cuidado entrelazó sus dedos. - ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

- Nada me gustaría más. –no supo si sus palabras fueron verdad o mentira, porque de alguna forma… ella también quería más que eso.

- No te voy a defraudar. –le prometió y se sonrieron, de nuevo, sintiéndose en paz.

Su conversación después de eso no fue larga, porque el trabajo los estaba llamando a los dos. Emmett pensó en que deseaba compensarla, que salieran… esta vez sólo como amigos, no se dejaría llevar ni la presionaría para algo más, pero era tan consciente como ella de que su novio regresaba esa misma noche y eso la dejaba encerrada con él.

**&...&...**

El día siguiente, ya con el cielo oscuro, Emmett estaba aún hasta el tope de trabajo pero no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo, sólo deseaba ver a Rosalie. Eso era usual en él esos días… pero por alguna razón sintió que la necesidad de ir y buscarla fue más apremiante. Tomó varios papeles y los guardó en su portafolios, después de ver a Rose iría directo a casa para terminar con aquello. Salió del edificio de oficinas y condujo el camino que ya conocía de me memoria. Se estacionó y fue directo a la cafetería.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba, llevando una orden con toda su belleza de siempre, dejó las cosas y luego lo miró… y sonrió aún más. Era en momentos como ese en los que se preguntaba si en verdad se equivocó, si no era que Rosalie tenía miedo de su novio y por eso no lo aceptaba a él... quizás era eso y no que no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

- Hola. –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla cuando lo tuvo cerca.

- Hola. –correspondió ella igual. – Espera. –le indicó que se sentara y él así lo hizo, la joven fue a la barra y ahí la mujer mayor ya estaba dejando una taza de café y lanzándole una mirada irónica y casi recriminatoria. – Gracias.

- Creo que ella me odia más cada vez. –le dijo Emmett recibiéndole la taza de café.

- No. –le dijo sinceramente. - ¿Terminaste ayer tu trabajo?

- Sí, y surgió otro montón de papeleo. Estoy hasta el cuello en él. –se explicó con un suspiro. -¿Tú cómo estás? –preguntó algo sospechoso pues siempre temía por ella cuando Royce estaba cerca.

- Él no llegó, me quedé esperándolo despierta hasta tarde. –se encogió de hombros tratando de restar importancia al asunto, aunque estaba enojada y preocupada. – Y supongo que hoy voy a hacer lo mismo. –suspiró resignada.

- No lo hagas. –le ofreció él, viendo ahí una gran oportunidad para pasar algo de tiempo a su lado. – Vamos al cine, tú escoges la película. –se sonrió para darle confianza. – Como amigos, Rose. Vamos.

Ella lo editó un segundo y se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de si debería aceptar o no, pero cuando se vio a sí misma por segunda noche consecutiva esperando a que su novio llegara cuando él de seguro se la estaba pasando muy bien… supo que iba a aceptar.

- Me parece una excelente idea. Salgo en media hora ¿puedes esperar?

- Lo que sea necesario.

- Gracias. –le dio otra sonrisa y escuchó cómo la llamaban de otra mesa, se puso de pie miró a los clientes, quienes le pidieron la cuenta, ella se las llevó y cuando le dieron el dinero, fue con la señora del otro lado de la barra para que le diera el cambio.

Estaba esperando cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y no quiso voltear para ver a un inoportuno cliente que le robaría momentos con Emmett, sólo suspiró y se quedó tratando de encontrar paciencia. Unos segundos después sintió un par de brazos tomarla por la espalda y de no ser porque reconoció sus manos toscas y su aroma, se hubiera asustado, pero de inmediato supo que ese que acababa de entrar… era Royce.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –le preguntó en un tono bajo que resultaba sensual y la giró para tenerla de frente y sentir mejor su cuerpo en ese abrazo de hierro, luego, fue directo a besar y morder su cuello.

Rose se quedó estática, ambas manos reposando en el pecho de su novio, estaba impactada por la sorpresa y aterrorizada porque él notara la presencia de Emmett, si así sucedía… le iba a tomar más de un par de días volver a salir en público. Mientras lo dejó besarle el cuello y morderle el oído, ella fijó sus ojos en el hombre de traje, que hizo contacto visual con ella y ahí notó muchas emociones… que la hicieron llorar, sólo un poco, nada más que un par de lágrimas solitarias que recorrieron su rostro le gustara o no.

Emmett entendió que su presencia ahí representaba nada más que un peligro para Rose, así que se limitó a aceptar la realidad, asentir, tomar un billete y dejarlo en la mesa para pagar su cuenta y después irse tan rápido como pudo. No quería causarle problemas a Rosalie.

- Vámonos a casa, te tengo planes. –le dijo Royce en el oído y luego la tomó del rostro para besarle los labios, mientras, sus manos se bajaron por toda su cintura y más allá, para atraerla con fuerza y sentir la presión de su cuerpo.

- Tengo que pedir permiso. –le murmuró ella apenas rompieron el beso.

- ¡Rose! Acabo de volver, sólo vámonos y ya. –se quejó e inconscientemente llevó una mano a la nuca de la mujer y tomó un puñado de cabellos, usó poca fuerza por lo que no la lastimó.

- ¡Rosalie! –la llamó la mujer del otro lado de la barra y eso hizo que su novio la soltara. – Ya vete a casa. Pero te espero mañana puntual.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella y se dejó llevar por Royce, muy consciente de que tendría que usar el recorrido hasta su departamento para calmarse todo lo posible, pues le esperaba una larga noche en la cual tenía estrictamente prohibido pensar en Emmett.

Llegaron a su destino y él no dudó en azotar la puerta, tirar su equipaje al suelo y envolverla en un abrazo constrictor mientras sus labios fieros bajaban por su cuello. La arrinconó contra la pared y dejó que sus manos viajaron para levantarle el vestido corto que llevaba. Rosalie sintió su lujuria, cada contacto, sus dientes marcándole la piel de pasión… y como siempre que era así… se dejó llevar. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza nada que no fuera ese momento que vivía, Royce y ella, fuego en el fuego.

**&...&...**

Rose despertó desnuda entre los brazos de Royce, vio la luz de la mañana en lo alto y pensó que tal vez se le hiciera tarde. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y fue a tomar una ducha. Mientras esperaba que saliera caliente el agua se miró en el espejo. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y encontró en su cuello un par de marcas púrpuras que tendría que esconder después. Pero lo más importante fue que se vio a sí misma más allá de las apariencias ¿quién era ella? No se detenía a pensar en eso con mucha frecuencia porque la respuesta no solía ser alentadora.

Durante su adolescencia ella y Jasper solían leer libros juntos y siempre pensó que algún día su vida sería interesante, que estaría llena de pasión y emociones, quiso descubrir el mundo y hacer cosas que ni siquiera hubiera soñado… pero nada de eso sucedería con ella y a veces, cuando se detenía a pensarlo, le causaba dolor.

Era muy consciente de que su existencia era etérea, no tenía un trabajo importante, ni emocionante, ni que amara. No era independiente ni mandaba sobre su propia vida. No había tenido grandes aventuras. Nada, esa era ella, sólo una mujer con la cabeza llena de dudas, preguntándose si el hombre que amaba le correspondía. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba muy segura de que así era… pero cuando le dolían las heridas… era difícil conservar esa certeza.

Con deseos de sacarse todas las ideas de la cabeza entró en la ducha y se bañó rápido, luego fue y se vistió en silencio pues su novio continuaba dormido. Botó la toalla y su ropa del día anterior en el cesto de ropa sucia y pensó que tenía que ir a la lavandería, miró el reloj para cerciorarse de que no era tan tarde y aún tenía tiempo, así que tomó la maleta que usualmente usaba para esa labor y puso ahí todo lo que llevaría. Vio en una esquina la mochila que se había llevado Royce al viaje y la abrió para sacar la ropa necesaria, tomó pantalones y camisas.

- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó el hombre sentándose en la cama.

- Voy a ir a lavar ropa. –contestó sonriéndole sin dejar su labor.

- No esculques mis cosas. –se paró y se puso los bóxers que dejó botados la noche anterior.

- Te estoy haciendo un favor, no quería despertarte. –contestó deteniéndose.

- Pues si encuentras algo que no te guste es tu maldita culpa. –se acercó y le arrebató la mochila, luego sacó la ropa que quedaba y la botó en el suelo.

- Haz lo que quieras. –le contestó enojada y se puso de pie sin recoger nada ya, de camino a la salida tomó la otra maleta y su bolso.

Se salió enojada no sólo por la actitud de Royce, sino también por pensar en qué pudiera guardar ahí que no quería que ella encontrara. Pensó en que quizás debió insistirle hasta llegar al fondo de aquello, pero su parte cuerda le indicó que a la larga podía salir perdiendo. De repente, cuando iba bajando las escaleras de los departamentos él la tomó por el brazo.

- No es nada ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con el seño fruncido. – No hay nada en la estúpida mochila. Te ayudo con eso. –le quitó la maleta del hombro y la tomó de la mano para continuar bajando en silencio.

Para Rosalie de alguna forma eso fue prueba suficiente de que todo fue un malentendido y las cosas estaban tan bien como la noche anterior, en paz y sin conflictos… o eso creyó hasta que recordó a Emmett y lo mal que se sintió cuando en silencio él se marchó de la cafetería para dejarla en libertad de ir con el hombre al que le pertenecía.

**&...&...**

Los siguientes días se fundieron lentamente en semanas. Emmett continuó apareciendo a veces en la cafetería para conversar un rato con Rosalie y tomó la pequeña costumbre de llevarle presentes, cada vez que se topaba con algo lindo en la calle y de inmediato pensaba en ella, lo compraba y se lo daba. A veces fue difícil ir a verla sabiendo que no tenía derecho a nada más que eso, una conversación y un beso en la mejilla. Edward se lo dijo más de alguna vez, le advirtió que se alejara, que era estúpido permitirse tener emociones así por una mujer que nunca le haría caso, pero él ya estaba más allá de un punto de vuelta, ahora tenía la necesidad de verla, de saber que estaba bien. Lentamente, aunque su tiempo era restringido, aprendió a conocerla más. Pudo descifrar los intrincados patrones de su espíritu, la forma en que cuando se maquillaba más, también tenía la mirada triste… y entonces sabía que la habían golpeado, también notó que los días en que estaba alegre la razón de ello era Royce. Esos detalles lo desalentaron mil veces, pero algo muy específico le dio esperanzas… a veces se quedaba observándola desde afuera y la notaba tranquila, luego cuando entraba veía la sonrisa angelical en su rostro y tenía la certeza de que él también la hacía feliz y mejor que eso, él nunca le cobraría la felicidad con moretones.

Rosalie dejó que todo fluyera, lo bueno y lo malo. Su relación con Royce era la misma, los picos de alegría, las mesetas de rutina y los abismos de dolor. Siguieron peleando por las cosas más insignificantes y ella continuó ocultando las marcas con maquillaje. También permanecieron sus deseos de ver a Emmett entrar por la puerta cada día. Cuando no era así acababa desilusionada, pero cuando iba a visitarla su día cambiaba por completo. Las ocasiones en que además le llevaba un presente eran más… intensas, porque cada detalle la llenaba de felicidad, saber que él también pensaba en ella, pero a la vez le resultaba difícil aceptarlos y luego esconderlos en un cajón para que su novio no los viera. En ese tiempo se cuestionó más que nunca a sí misma hasta acabar hecha un lío imposible de deshacer. Encontró su eterno amor por Royce, las fiestas, el alcohol y todo lo demás que él le daba, así como el odio y la rabia que a veces provocaba en ella. Pero también descubrió todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Emmett, esos de una colegiala enamorada. Pero más allá de todo… tenía la profunda certeza de que todo era una ilusión porque ni en un millón de años ella sería suficientemente buena para el abogado de los rascacielos.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que un día empezó tan normal como cualquier otro que Rosalie no llegó a sospechar que esa noche sería su punto de quiebre, ese en que su vida, si es que continuaba, jamás volvería a ser la misma. Era el fin de su existencia como la conocía.

**&...&...**

Rose llegó a casa a la misma hora de siempre, cerca de las once de la noche. Iba algo nerviosa porque esa tarde Emmett apareció en su trabajo para conversar y le regaló una gargantilla de cadena muy delgada, tanto que casi no se veía y de la cual pendía una pequeña piedra, ella sospechaba que era un diamante y el resto estaba hecho de oro, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Esta vez no deseaba guardar su presente y esconderlo por siempre de Royce, así que ideó una excusa, le diría que una compañera necesitaba dinero y ella se la compró por esa razón… no estaba segura de que funcionara pero la joya era tan hermosa que no se atrevió a ocultarla.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Royce sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón, él de inmediato se puso de pie y fue hacia ella. Por lo enrojecido de sus ojos supuso que había consumido algo y por el fuego y la ira que quemaban su mirada entendió que esa noche no le esperaba nada bueno. Dudó un segundo en cerrar la puerta o salir corriendo, lo más sano sería alejarse, pero no tuvo tiempo, él ya estaba ahí, empujó la puerta y le puso seguro, luego le arrebató el bolso y lo tiró al suelo antes de con la otra mano abofetearla.

- ¡Eres una imbécil! ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que me ibas a ver la cara? –le gritó y la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos cortándole el paso del aire.

Rosalie sintió la descarga de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo y el dolor del golpe antes de la opresión que no la dejaba ni hablar para preguntar qué hizo mal esta vez. No sabía si Royce iba a sostenerla mucho tiempo así, pero casi de inmediato la soltó, pronto él se dio cuenta de la gargantilla que llevaba y se la arrancó a la fuerza.

- Otro regalo de tu estúpido amante. Como todo lo que me estabas escondiendo. –le reprochó aventando la joya al suelo muy lejos.

Lo siguiente fue tirarla al piso, la empujó y cuando la tuvo a su merced comenzó a patearla sin fijarse dónde lo hacía, sólo descargó su furia repetidas veces y disfrutó cada grito de Rosalie. Ella trató de cubrirse con las manos, de evitar que la golpeara en el rostro, pero a cambio de eso dejó expuesto el resto de su cuerpo y cada impacto lo sintió más fuerte que el anterior. Era como si su mente estuviera siempre un paso atrás de la realidad, no lograba hilar palabras, hasta le costaba respirar entre un ataque y el otro. Nunca la había golpeado tanto, y eso que era sólo el principio.

- ¿Quién es el estúpido con el que te acuestas? ¿O son varios? ¡Eres una cualquiera, una prostituta barata! –volvió a gritarle por fin dejando de agredirla.

- No… Royce, por favor. –alcanzó a decir ella mientras tomaba desesperadas bocanadas de aire, le dolía el estómago y le costaba respirar, además de una sensación punzante, como una puñalada que se le instaló en las costillas, tal vez ya las tuviera rotas.

El hombre se agachó y le tomó un puñado de cabello alzándola con toda su fuerza. A Rosalie le costó mucho ponerse de pie para que no le arrancara los mechones, pero aún así le dolió mucho y pudo escuchar su propio grito entre las paredes del departamento.

- Así. Grita. ¡Quiero escucharte gritar! –le ordenó y cuando la tuvo de pie no prestó atención sus débiles manos que trataban de alejarlo, con toda la facilidad del mundo la llevó hacia la mesa y le estrelló la cara contra ella, dejándola inclinada dándole la espalda.

Cuando su rostro tocó la superficie dura estuvo segura de que se le había fracturado la nariz, por el dolor y por la sangre que de inmediato comenzó a fluir en grandes cantidades. Pero eso no fue lo peor, se asustó más cuando sintió a Royce levantarle el vestido y sacarle la ropa interior. Supo qué era lo siguiente y las lágrimas que ya fluían en torrente aumentaron, nublándole la vista por completo. Ella odiaba eso en especial, detestaba como ninguna otra cosa cuando su novio la tomaba por la fuerza.

Poco después lo sintió entrar en ella una y otra vez, lo escuchó gemir de placer y sintió sus manos fuertes enterrando los dedos en sus caderas. Le dolió como nunca antes, pero pronto se vio obligada a concentrarse en respirar y tratar de no ahogarse con su propia sangre.

- ¡Grita! –le ordenó él. - ¡Grita como la ramera que eres! –volvió a dar el comando y arremetió con más fuerza, de la garganta de Rose se escaparon varias exclamaciones de dolor. - ¡Así! ¡Voy a escucharte gritar toda la noche! Y después… te voy a matar. Porque no vales nada. –con las últimas palabras él terminó en su interior y al instante se retiró.

Al no tenerlo sosteniéndola por la espalda ella se cayó, le faltaban las fuerzas para sostenerse. Se quedó sentada en el suelo con el rostro, las manos, el cuello y el vestido llenos de sangre. No tuvo valor para alzar la mirada. Lo escuchó respirar agitado pero supo que estaba a un metro escaso de ella, ambos igual de inmóviles.

- Hoy vas a pagarlo todo. Cada regalito que encontré, todas esas cosas que te ganaste abriéndole las piernas a no sé cuántos. –le advirtió antes de darle un solo puntapié directo al costado de su rostro, ella ni lo vio venir, nada más lo sintió y acabó tirada por completo en el piso. – Levántate. –le ordenó y la tomó otra vez por el cabello, Rose volvió a gritar. Luego, la llevó con pasos forzados hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartían. -¿Ves todo eso? Pues lo voy a quemar, le voy a prender fuego y tú vas a estar ahí también. –le prometió.

Rosalie vio lo que él le decía y encontró todas sus pertenencias regadas por el cuarto. Ahí acabó de entender que los regalos de Emmett que tan bien pensó haber escondido fueron lo que causó todo eso. Iba a decirle algo, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo él la volvió a azotar, esta vez contra una pared, le dolió el golpe en la cabeza y creyó que se desmayaría, pero no tuvo tanta suerte porque muy pronto sintió sobre su rostro ya adolorido el puño de Royce. Trató de defenderse con sus pocas fuerzas, pero él le tomó una mano y se la torció hasta casi girarla completamente, ella volvió a gritar todo el tiempo que la sostuvo así, sentía como si en cualquier momento le fuera arrancar la mano.

- Ya… por favor… -le imploró. – Royce… por favor…

- No, todavía no pagas. –le dijo en voz baja justo al lado del oído y luego le mordió el cuello.

Lo hizo como si fuera pasional, pero con mucha más fuerza y no se detuvo hasta que saboreó la sangre, entonces, le dio asco y se alejó. Rosalie tenía la respiración muy agitada y le temblaban las piernas, pero al sentirse libre el instinto lo superó todo y se movió hacia la dirección opuesta de Royce, porque si bien no podía enfocarlo con la vista, escuchaba a la perfección su respirar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dijo él y la tomó por el brazo tumbándola al suelo otra vez.

En la caída Rosalie sintió el filo cortante de algo en su cabeza, ni siquiera supo qué fue y al siguiente instante ya lo tenía sentado sobre su abdomen, cortándole el aire con ambas manos en el cuello.

- Ya… no más… por favor… -logró pronunciar apenas la joven mujer, pero no le pedía que se detuviera, no, Rosalie ya estaba más allá de ese punto, todo lo que deseaba era que la matara de una buena vez, si deseaba asfixiarla se lo agradecería, pero si decidía quemarla viva tampoco sería peor que seguir soportando aquello.

- Si todavía nos falta mucho. –le escupió la cara y volvió a levantarle el vestido, se posicionó bien sobre ella y usando ambas piernas logró separar las de ella para de nuevo traspasar con violencia la entrada de su ser.

Rosalie gritó, sintió su interior desgarrarse como si pasara una navaja afilada sobre heridas frescas, lloró y le suplicó que se detuviera, pero con cada exclamación de dolor él sólo aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos hasta que un rato después, un tiempo interminable más tarde, volvió a terminar y se quedó quieto con todo su cuerpo en el de ella. A Rose le costaba trabajo respirar, en parte por la fuerza que tenía encima, además la sangre de su nariz que insistía en colarse a sus pulmones pero también muy limitada por el dolor punzante de sus costillas rotas.

- Por favor… -volvió a implorarle cuando fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Sí. Te voy a dar un descanso, porque no he terminado contigo. Eres una maldita zorra y así te voy a tratar.

El hombre se sentó sobre su estómago de nuevo y luego con una mano la tomó del cabello para después golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo una sola vez. Rosalie sintió el golpe y el dolor del mismo, pero después llegó la paz que tanto necesitaba. Ni siquiera luchó contra la inconsciencia, más bien la abrazó como la más grande bendición y se dejó ir, orando porque eso hubiera sido todo y nunca más tener que abrir los ojos.

Royce se levantó y la observó unos minutos, vio la sangre que salía de su nariz y de la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Lo único que le hizo saber que no estaba muerta era la respiración calmada y le pareció perfecto porque aquello era sólo el inicio, un receso para beber una cerveza y fumar un cigarrillo. Cuando se enfadó de contemplarla simplemente fue al refrigerador y pensó en todo lo que le quedaba por hacerle antes de llevar a unos cuantos amigos para que se divirtieran también con ella y después la mataría para conseguirse otra mujer.

Cuando Rosalie recuperó el conocimiento sintió el dolor de sus heridas antes de abrir los ojos y revivió todos los recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Escuchó el silencio en su departamento y se quedó quieta en parte porque no estaba segura de poder moverse y además porque tenía miedo de que Royce estuviera sentado esperando que despertara para seguir torturándola.

Pensó en Emmett, en cómo se sentiría él cuando en la cafetería le dijeran que ella simplemente desapareció. Siendo abogado la buscaría y se daría cuenta de que se había esfumado para siempre, quizás iría tras de Royce como tantas veces quiso hacerlo antes. Lástima que no se lo hubiera permitido y ahora fuera demasiado tarde. Involuntariamente suspiró y al instante escuchó pasos acercarse.

- Ya despertaste. Es momento de seguir. –le dijo Royce y la tomó de una muñeca para arrastrarla lejos del charco de sangre, pues no deseaba mancharse.

Ella sintió el dolor en todo su brazo pero de sus labios no se escaparon más que leves sonidos parte de su llanto. Cuando la soltó por fin sintió como si fuera a quedar inconsciente otra vez pero no fue así, se dio cuenta de cómo Royce se ponía encima de ella con las rodillas a los lados de su abdomen y le tomaba el rostro.

- Siempre fuiste hermosa, lástima que ahora te veas así. –la soltó y esperó, luego la abofeteó, Rosalie ni siquiera se quejó.

Enfurecido por la falta de reacción de la mujer, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió varias veces, pero de nuevo no obtuvo nada. Al ser así, sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo encendió para después restregarlo un poco contra un punto al azar en su brazo, esta vez más por reflejo que voluntad ella gritó y abrió los ojos mientras sus manos débiles trataron de defenderse.

- Así me gusta. –le dijo quitando el cigarrillo para quemarla en otro lado. Royce vio cómo se iba achicharrando la piel y la marca roja redonda que quedaba. – No es que vayas a vivir para sentirte asquerosa por cómo te voy a dejar, no es que alguien vaya a ver tu cadáver porque a nadie le importas, pero vale la pena. –le dijo y ella ni siquiera le entendió, hasta que el dolor de una nueva quemadura se instaló en su mejilla izquierda muy cerca de la oreja.

En ese sitio le dolió más y gritó como nunca antes mientras sus uñas ya rotas y ensangrentadas intentaron arañarlo y sus piernas se revolvieron con toda la fuerza que tenían. Lo escuchó reírse y lo odió. Antes siempre se sintió herida por sus acciones pero en ese instante todo el dolor de ser tratada así por alguien a quien amaba, se transformó en el rencor y la ira más grandes que pudieran existir.

- Así me gusta más. –le dijo quitando el cigarrillo y poniéndolo sobre la mordedura que le dejó en el cuello.

Rosalie sintió eso menos que las otras veces, pues fue breve, ella no supo porqué, ni se imaginó que la quemó hasta que todas las terminales nerviosas estuvieron muertas. Al no sentir dolor y sin tener ya fuerzas dejó de luchar otra vez tratando de prepararse para lo siguiente, además tenía que contener las náuseas que cada vez la agobiaban más.

- ¿Eso es todo? –le preguntó sarcástico y luego volvió a colocarle ambas manos alrededor del cuello para asfixiarla, no la mataría aún, nada más deseaba dejarla inconsciente para ir en busca de sus amigos. – Cuando despiertes vamos a tener compañía. –le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Rosalie lamentó sus palabras mientras perdía la consciencia, pero esta vez fue diferente de la anterior, porque no le pareció sumirse en un sueño profundo, sino como mitigar un rato todas las sensaciones y luego recuperarlas otra vez, pero extrañamente al estar bien consciente, ya no lo sintió ahí. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió ni qué había sucedido, pero abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, el silencio era total y la casa oscura le prometió aunque fuera unos minutos de paz.

Se quedó aquí quieta con todo doliéndole, pensó en que no moverse sería lo mejor, esperar para que Royce volviera y acabara con su vida, ella ya no deseaba continuar, lo pensó y anheló el fin… pero recordó que él prometió compañía y pudo imaginar a todos sus amigos violando su cuerpo repetidas veces, eso le dio otra oleada de náuseas y la certeza de que tenía que salir de ahí… huir y suicidarse sería mejor que soportar aquello.

Se sentó con trabajo, intentando apoyar las manos, pero el dolor intenso en su muñeca izquierda le impidió usar ese brazo. Después se puso de rodillas y se apoyó de la pared para lentamente erguirse, no tuvo problemas con el pie izquierdo, pero su tobillo del otro lado casi la hace gritar con el mínimo intento de cargarle peso. Por un instante volvió a contemplar la posibilidad de quedarse porque no estaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie, mucho menos de caminar a ningún lado. Pero no lo haría, no se daría por vencida así nada más.

Con trabajos fue hacia la puerta, en silencio, llena de dolor y miedo. Abrió y se marchó cerrando con cuidado detrás. Mientras recorría el camino a las escaleras intentó escuchar todo para tener opción de ocultarse en caso de que Royce estuviera cerca, pero nada se oía. El descender escalón por escalón fue todavía más difícil, se apoyó del barandal y suprimió varios gritos que luchaban por escaparse, más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse. Sólo siguió porque sabía que esa era una carrera contra el tiempo, si su novio la encontraba se aseguraría de hacerla pagar por su intento de huída.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja suspiró de alivio un segundo y después se tensó afianzada de la pared cuando escuchó algo. Muy cerca de ella la puerta de un departamento se abrió y asomó la cabeza una vecina. Se trataba de una mujer con muchos hijos a la que nunca le prestó mucha atención, sólo las pocas veces en que se cruzaban de frente y ella la veía como si deseara decirle algo.

- ¡Dios mío! Mira nada más como te dejó esa bestia. –le dijo acercándose a ella. – Ven, entra a mi casa. –le ofreció intentando ayudarla, pero Rosalie se alejó de su contacto, ese departamento estaba tan cerca que Royce la encontraría en cinco minutos.

- No. –le murmuró muy bajo, aunque agradecida por el gesto.

- Entonces vete muy lejos. –le sugirió y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos. – Toma un taxi y un tren, que nunca te encuentre. –le dijo dándole en la mano un billete. – Él nunca va a cambiar. Todos son iguales. –la joven se le quedó mirando sin entender bien por qué sin conocerla hacía eso, si a ella menos que a nadie le sobraba el dinero. – Mi marido me golpeó por años y yo lo perdoné hasta que lo hizo estando embarazada y perdí a mi bebé. –le explicó cuando por intuición entendió lo que Rose no dijo. – Pero vete ya. Y sal por la entrada principal, tu novio y sus amigos están bebiendo en el callejón trasero. –le advirtió antes de dar media vuelta y meterse en su departamento.

Rose escuchó que echaba llave y después se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que fue al topársela en ese momento porque justamente tenía pensado salir por atrás. Sin perder más el tiempo siguió caminando, un paso a la vez, una punzada de dolor tras otra, siempre deteniéndose de algo. Llegar hasta la calle frontal y andar toda la cuadra hasta la avenida más cercana representó el esfuerzo más grande de su vida.

Cuando alcanzó la zona más iluminada por farolas notó que su visión se encontraba disminuida y eso la preocupó, pero sólo un poco porque todavía tenía miedo de que Royce al encontrar el departamento vacío, saliera en su búsqueda. Vio en ambas direcciones y a media cuadra encontró un puesto callejero de comida con un solo cliente, al lado un taxi estacionado. Con el mismo trabajo de antes se acercó, no sabía exactamente qué aspecto tenía pero si los demás se asustaban y la corrían de ahí no se le haría extraño, pero tenía que intentarlo porque a esas horas de la madrugada era poco probable encontrar otro taxi. No fue hasta que estuvo muy cerca que el taxista y dos personas que atendían la vieron, sin dudarlo se acercaron.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó uno de ellos y Rose no contestó porque no tenía palabras.

- Necesita ir a un hospital. –dijo otro.

- Yo la llevo. –aseguró el que estuvo comiendo momentos antes y luego la tomó del brazo con cuidado para ayudarla a avanzar los dos metros que los separaban de su taxi, luego le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Rosalie entró con trabajos y prisa, sintiendo que estaba a muy poco de que Royce ya no fuera una amenaza. – Voy a llevarte al hospital más cercano. –le aseguró el hombre encendiendo el auto.

- No. –contestó ella por mero impulso, eso sería demasiado evidente para Royce, él la encontraría y se las ingeniaría para consumar lo que ya había planeado.

- Pues no sé qué más hacer contigo. ¿Quieres ir primero a la policía? –le ofreció desesperado.

- No. –volvió a ser sincera, ella no tenía pruebas de quién le había hecho aquello.

- Pues entonces dime a dónde demonios te llevo antes de que te mueras aquí en mi taxi. –la regañó el desconocido impulsado por pura incertidumbre, tal vez ahora creería que ella estaba loca.

Lo meditó unos instantes y la respuesta se le hizo demasiado obvia. Le dio la dirección de Emmett y luego se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla para no dormirse ni verse las heridas. El camino se le hizo muy corto, apenas fueron cinco minutos.

- Te ayudo a entrar. –le ofreció el hombre cuando se estacionó justo en la entrada del lujoso edificio de departamentos.

- No, gracias. –le dijo no deseando involucrar más a ese extraño, él fue muy amable pero ella estaba paranoica y no quería que escuchara a dónde iba ella exactamente. Abrió la puerta y le extendió al conductor el billete que antes le entregó la vecina esperando que fuera suficiente para pagarle.

- No niña, no puedo cobrarte. –le dijo él sin tomarlo.

- Gracias. –le murmuró en tono ferviente considerando que le había salvado la vida y de todas formas dejó en el asiento ensangrentado el dinero antes de marcharse y entrar al edificio con sus pasos cansados.

El taxista quiso seguirla, pero decidió que lo mejor era no involucrarse más, no sabía qué podía hacer esa mujer tan herida en un vecindario horrible y después en otro tan lujoso… y sabía lo suficiente de la vida para entender que algunas cosas era mejor ignorarlas. Rosalie lo escuchó marcharse y se preparó para la reacción del portero que vigilaba siempre la entrada del edificio pero por fortuna el hombre estaba dormido en una silla y no despertó.

Rose fue hasta el elevador y presionó un botón, no fue necesario esperar nada, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y ella pudo entrar y presionar el botón que la llevaría al último piso. Todo el trayecto quiso sentarse, sus piernas adoloridas ya no podían sostenerla más, pero sabía que estaba a poco tiempo de llegar a su destino y eso la mantuvo en pie. Cuando salió del ascensor caminó en línea recta y pasó la puerta del primer departamento, al final del lado derecho estaba la de Emmett, justo a donde se suponía que iba, pero al estar ahí contempló otra opción.

Ella no deseaba que su amigo la viera así, prefería que conservara de ella los buenos recuerdos, cuando fue hermosa y pudo sonreír, cuando no estaba rota… esos días que compartieron y se tomaron cariño. Ella lo sabía… se querían, pero nunca tuvo el valor para admitirlo y Emmett la respetaba demasiado para dar otro paso sin su consentimiento. Unas lágrimas más se asomaron en su rostro al arrepentirse de no haber cambiado antes su vida, cuando fue tiempo.

Justo frente a ella estaba un barandal que daba hacia el vacío, se detuvo de él y contempló las luces de la calle desde lo alto. Estaba decidida. Quizás Emmett nunca podría entenderlo, pero algún día iba a perdonarla. Trató de respirar profundo y no pudo por el dolor punzante en sus costados, luego quiso apoyarse en el mismo barandal para pasarlo pero la muñeca lastimada y el tobillo que parecía estar hecho trizas la traicionaron, por fin, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Ese golpe le dolió más que otros y la dejó sin fuerzas, ya estaba más allá del cualquier límite mental, emocional y físico. Ya no pudo levantarse más, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa aparte de arrasarse un metro hasta quedar recargada junto a la puerta de Emmett y esperar que con suerte alguna de sus heridas fuera mortal.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Espero que les haya gustado! si tienen tiempo dejen un comentario xfitas! Si les pareció bien, lo odiaron... o q! Grax! Y mil gracias x todos sus reviews! Nos leemos la próxima semana.<p> 


	5. ¿Has amado tanto a alguien?

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Emmett se despertó esa mañana como cualquier otra, era muy temprano y el sol todavía no estaba en el horizonte. Se desperezó e hizo su rutina de ejercicios pensando en Rose. Se preguntó si iría a verla esa tarde, se alegró al pensar en su sonrisa, deseó tenerla ahí en ese momento para escuchar su voz. Sí, iría a verla. Lo decidió rato después mientras se duchaba después del ejercicio con los primeros rayos de luz.<p>

Se preparó algo de desayunar y comió a pausas mientras iba y venía arreglándose. Eligió un traje negro que antes Rosalie le alabó, se puso la loción que llevaba la noche en que se besaron. Tuvo calma en cada cosa porque estaba distraído y su vida apresurada no le dejaba mucho tiempo para despejarse, por eso usaba las mañanas como su espacio alejado de toda presión. Al final acabó por darse cuenta de que era tarde, se tomó demasiada calma antes y ahora iba corto de tiempo. Suspiró enfadado y tomó su portafolio después del saco y abrió la puerta.

Para ese momento la mañana ya estaba clara y la luz del sol entraba directamente por el balcón que quedaba cerca de su puerta, así fue perfectamente capaz no sólo de verla a ella, sino al pequeño rastro de sangre. Si hubiera tenido que describir su reacción con palabras, no hubiese podido hacerlo.

Sólo la vio ahí, sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Aún llevaba su uniforme de trabajo, estaba cubierta de sangre prácticamente de la cabeza a los pies, vio marcas de quemaduras, moretones con forma de manos alrededor de su cuello, su muñeca izquierda estaba muy inflamada… pero su rostro fue lo peor de todo. Tenía ambos ojos morados e hinchados, al igual que las mejillas, de su nariz salía en rastro de sangre seca, uno de sus labios estaba roto, tenía una quemadura cerca de la oreja izquierda. Pero más importante… vio el horror en sus ojos, la tristeza… Rosalie estaba peor por dentro que por fuera. Esta vez no fue como antes, ahora era como si hubiera muerto y sólo su cuerpo se encontrara ahí.

Todo el análisis de la situación no le llevó más de dos segundos, muy pronto soltó el portafolio y se arrodilló al lado de la joven mujer, pero le dio miedo tocarla, tanto que apenas se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre como un delicado murmullo y sin la certeza de que fuera a responderle.

- Rosalie…

- Tenías razón. –contestó ella simplemente intentando enfocar la vista, verlo a los ojos.

- Rosie… -le dijo con un nudo en su garganta, Emmett supo que ella se refería a las muchas ocasiones en que le advirtió que un día Royce se iba a sobrepasar, pero el haber predicho eso no significaba absolutamente nada más que saber que él fue cómplice por no lograr alejarla antes.

Con infinita delicadeza le pasó una mano por debajo de las rodillas y con el otro brazo le rodeó los hombros, ella se abrazó de su cuello para facilitarle la acción y se dejó cargar al interior del departamento. Una vez ahí la sentó en un sillón usando igual todas sus habilidades para hacerlo con cuidado. Luego se sentó a su lado y la miró intentando decidir si sería mejor llamar una ambulancia o llevarla él mismo a la sala de urgencias.

- ¿Puedo bañarme? –preguntó la joven desconcertándolo.

- Te voy a llevar al hospital. –le aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Puedo bañarme antes? –insistió.

Rosalie no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Ni siquiera estaba segura ya de la secuencia de las cosas, ni de qué tan mal estaba su cuerpo, sólo sentía dolor por todos lados y lamentaba que la claridad de su visión estuviera perdida, quizás ya nunca más lograría ver bien la sonrisa de Emmett. Pero más fuerte que todo, era la inmensa necesidad de sentir el agua recorrer su piel, como si al limpiarse el cuerpo, pudiera hacer lo mismo con su alma. Además de que una parte de ella se resistía a estar ahí, él era su amigo, pero no por eso debió obligarlo a recibirla. El hombre era demasiado bueno para dejarla desamparada, pero no deseaba representarle una carga.

- De acuerdo. –contestó él cuando resolvió su problema mental. Que Rosalie no se hiciera más daño.

Con el mismo cuidado de antes la cargó otra vez y la llevó hasta el baño principal, donde había un jacuzzi grande, la sentó en medio del mismo y abrió todas las llaves para que saliera agua tibia. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara le acercó todo lo necesario, sacó toallas limpias del gabinete e hizo una excursión rápida a su closet, regresó con algo de ropa que acababa de comprar días antes y nunca utilizó: unos pantalones deportivos, una playera y unos bóxers. Todo era de hombre y le quedaría enorme a Rose, pero era lo único que tenía a la mano. Dejó la ropa al lado de las toallas y notó que el nivel del agua iba subiendo bien, después se acercó y bajó el cierre del vestido azul cielo para después soltar los broches de su ropa interior.

Rosalie esperó con paciencia mientras el agua le iba mojando la ropa y removiendo la sangre, vio a Emmett entrar y salir, pero cuando se acercó y empezó a bajarle el cierre se asustó, se paralizó temiendo muchas cosas irracionales. Sin embargo cuando él se alejó de nuevo y abrió la regadera para que el agua cayera mojándole el cabello se dio cuenta de que él nada más le estaba facilitando las cosas.

- Rose, no voy a demorar la ida al hospital, me da miedo que algo te pase. Voy a salir para llamar al trabajo pero no voy a cerrar la puerta. Si necesitas algo me llamas ¿de acuerdo? –la miró fijo hasta que ella asintió. – Y no tienes por qué preocuparte, conmigo estás segura… ese desgraciado no se te va a parar cerca nunca más.

Emmett salió del baño y ella se desnudó con trabajos y mucho dolor, botó nada más la ropa por ahí y se sumergió en el agua completamente unos segundos, pero odió abrir los ojos debajo y tener la visión rojiza del líquido manchado con su sangre, le dieron náuseas nada más de imaginarse cómo estaría su cuerpo. Se apresuró a lavarse el cabello y a limpiarse el cuerpo. De camino vio su tobillo inflamado, moretones en sus piernas, cuando tocó su intimidad encontró que el ardor punzante aumentaba, en el torso se le iban formando también grandes marcas púrpuras y encontró puntos más dolorosos en las costillas, sus uñas casi no existían y le costó mucho quitar la sangre adherida ahí, en los brazos vio varias quemaduras, cuando trató de lavarse el cuello sintió la mordedura y dolor muscular, después su rostro fue también casi imposible porque no encontró un centímetro que no estuviera dañado y al lavarse el cabello sintió una cortadura algo profunda.

Cuando terminó cerró las llaves con trabajos y se puso de pie sosteniéndose de la pared, luego se secó con una toalla y vio las manchas de sangre que iba dejando en ella. Se vistió con lo que dejó Emmett y agradeció que el pantalón tuviera cordones para amarrarlo, esa era la única forma en que no se le caería.

- Emmett. –lo llamó cuando estuvo lista.

Él entró de inmediato pues se encontraba como centinela a un lado de la puerta, sin mirar hacia adentro ni alejarse por si lo necesitaba. Cuando la vio de nuevo encontró su cuerpo un poco mejor… pero a través de sus ojos notó la misma vacuidad, si Rosalie estaba haciéndole caso era por pura inercia y no por deseos de estar mejor. Le besó con cuidado la frente y la levantó en brazos preparado para cargarla todo el camino hasta su auto y hacer lo mismo cuando llegaran al hospital.

En cuanto Emmett entró con la joven en sus brazos al hospital, un guardia de seguridad le indicó por dónde pasara hasta la camilla más cercana, él la dejó ahí con infinito cuidado y al instante se acercó un médico con aspecto preocupado, detrás de él una enfermera que empezó a colocarle cables a Rose que iban a un monitor, el guardia no se movió del lado de Emmett.

- ¿Qué sucedió, señorita? –preguntó el doctor viendo fijamente a Rose, pero ella no hizo contacto visual, no estaba preparada para contar nada.

- Alguien le hizo esto. –contestó Emmett en su lugar y le tomó la mano con cuidado. El médico le dedicó una mirada significativa al guardia.

- Señor, podría acompañarme, por favor. Para dar los datos de la señorita a la administración. –le pidió con voz rígida y Emmett entendió que querían alejarlo de Rosalie.

- Eso puede esperar. –respondió.

- No tomará mucho tiempo. –insistió.

- Ahora van a ponerle una bata a la señorita y algo de suero con analgésicos. Todos podemos esperar afuera. –intervino el doctor otra vez y se apartó de la camilla al igual que el guardia de seguridad.

- Va a ser sólo un instante, Rose, lo prometo. –le murmuró Emmett y le besó la frente. - ¿Estás de acuerdo? –quiso asegurarse de que ella estaría bien, la joven asintió y entonces, él se fue directo a la recepción para dar los datos lo más de prisa posible, el guardia lo siguió.

El médico los vio alejarse y tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta volvió al lado de Rosalie, una enfermera llegaba con la bata y le dio indicaciones para preparar el suero, ella se fue sin ayudar a Rosalie para dar algo de tiempo a que hablaran.

- Señorita ¿cuál es su nombre? –preguntó sentándose en una silla a su lado.

- Rosalie. –dijo en un susurro.

- Rosalie ¿quién hizo esto? –cuestionó.

- Mi novio. –contestó sintiendo que estaba mal llamar a Royce de esa forma, pero era la respuesta que el otro estaba buscando.

- Si usted lo desea, podemos llamar a las autoridades ahora mismo y negarle la entrada al señor. –ofreció y ella entendió que estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

- Él no es mi novio, Emmett nunca me haría esto. –respondió mirándolo por primera vez.

- Disculpe. –ofreció el otro algo apenado. - ¿Podría narrarme cómo sucedió? Necesito saberlo para hacer los estudios indicados y los medicamentos correctos. – ella se quedó en silencio pensando en las muchas veces que tendría que repetir la historia y cómo no lo deseaba en lo absoluto. Cuando esa actitud se prolongó, el médico suspiró y la enfermera apareció. – La van a cambiar de ropa y a ponerle un suero. Ahora regreso. –se puso de pie y cerró la cortina para darle algo de privacidad a su paciente.

Emmett dio la información lo más de prisa que pudo, aunque no tuvo todo a la mano, como una identificación de Rosalie, además tuvo que mentir y dio su propia dirección como la de ella pues ni la conocía ni iba a permitir que se acercara a ese lugar nunca más. Una vez estuvo hecho eso, volvió a la sala de urgencias con el mismo guardia de seguridad pisándole los talones, una vez ahí fue directo hacia el médico y lo vio escribiendo algo en una hoja.

- Está bien, el señor se va a quedar aquí. –le indicó al guardia de seguridad y él se marchó. - ¿Es alérgica a algún medicamento? –le preguntó a Emmett y él no tenía idea.

- No lo sé. –contestó con sinceridad.

- ¿Sabe usted cómo sucedieron las cosas?

- No tengo idea. Ese animal la golpeó mil veces antes, pero nunca así. –contestó conteniendo toda la furia que sentía hacia Royce.

- Ya está, doctor. –dijo la enfermera acercándose.

- Gracias. Vamos con la señorita, quizás si está usted ahí ella quiera contarnos qué le pasó exactamente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron con ella Emmett volvió a tomarle la mano y el médico a preguntarle qué le hicieron. Rose guardó silencio otra vez y se quedó así hasta que Emmett le susurró en el oído que estaba a salvo y nada le sucedería, le pidió que explicara las cosas para que pudieran sanarla. Al final ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas opciones y empezó a hablar.

Les contó todo, paso por paso nada más omitiendo las veces en las que Royce la violó, eso era demasiado, no quería que nadie lo supiera nunca… el dolor de esas heridas se lo guardaría por siempre. Mientras hablaba lentamente se fue encerrando dentro de sí misma, vio las cosas como una secuencia externa, como si no le hubiera sucedido a ella, esa fue la única forma en que pudo tolerarlo. Después le pidieron un recuento de sus heridas, de lo que le dolía, de cualquier cosa que sintiera y ella también las enumeró con cuidado de saltarse lo que no iba a contar por nada del mundo.

Todo el tiempo Emmett usó toda su paciencia para no estallar en un exabrupto que no la ayudaría, deseó tener frente suyo a Royce para hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Rose y multiplicarlo un millón de veces, porque era un cobarde que se aprovechó de ella. Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó qué fue el detonante esta vez, no lo consideró importante pero le dio curiosidad saber qué pudo tomar de pretexto para demostrar su ira de la forma más cobarde que pudiera existir.

Después de las explicaciones necesarias le hicieron a Rosalie varios estudios para cerciorarse de cuáles eran sus daños y la tuvieron esperando un rato por los resultados mientras limpiaron y suturaron sus heridas. Finalmente le dijeron que tenía una fractura en la muñeca, un esguince en el tobillo y otro en el cuello, requeriría usar férulas y collarín, eso a ella no le gustó pero lo aceptó. La fractura de su nariz no dejaría secuelas al parecer, pero también tuvieron que poner una pequeña férula ahí y por las costillas rotas no se podía hacer nada, más que dejarlas sanar por sí mismas. En el suero le pusieron varios medicamentos para que se sintiera mejor y el médico sugirió que se internara por lo menos ese día para tenerla en observación.

- Lo que sea necesario. –contestó Emmett pensando en que prefería estar ahí cuidando a Rose, donde si algo sucedía había ayuda muy cerca.

- Emmett, no quiero ser una molestia. –le dijo ella.

- Disculpen un momento. –intervino el médico excusándose para darles algo de privacidad.

- Ya hiciste mucho por mí. Voy a estar bien. –le aseguró aunque ella sabía bien que no era así.

- Rose. Bajo ninguna circunstancia serías una molestia. Y no hay nada en este mundo que me vaya a hacer dejarte sola ahora. Si decides no quedarte aquí, entonces te cuidaré en casa, pero preferiría tenerte aquí donde te puedan hacer sentir más cómoda con sus medicinas. –le dijo viéndola a los ojos con expresión seria y ella le acarició el rostro con una mano, de manera instintiva él sonrió.

- Quisiera poder ver tu sonrisa. –dijo en voz baja.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Todo se ve borroso ahora. –le aclaró lo que hasta ese momento no había dicho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? De acuerdo, es definitivo, te quedas aquí. –le besó el dorso de la mano y fue para contarle al médico el nuevo descubrimiento.

Rosalie se quedó en la camilla, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, con el dolor del cuerpo mitigado y la sensación de seguridad que Emmett le daba, pero su espíritu era otra cosa. Todavía estaba en shock sin poder asimilar todo lo que sucedió, continuaba recriminándose por haber permitido que Royce le hiciera eso, se lamentaba también la pérdida de cosas que significaban mucho para ella… los presentes de Emmett, algunos libros que le gustaban mucho, pero sobre todo la única fotografía que tenía de Jasper. Además se sentía perdida, a la deriva, Emmett era muy amable, él se preocupaba por ella y la ayudaría todo lo que fuera necesario y más… sin embargo aún así no pensaba ser un parásito pero no tenía nada más en su vida. Obviamente no iba a regresar al trabajo y pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que estuviera en condiciones de buscar otro, no tenía ninguna meta que conquistar, nadie a quien amar… nada, estaba sola y vacía.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella se la quitó con rapidez porque si se permitía que eso iniciara no podría detenerlo nunca. No quería que el tiempo avanzara, no deseaba intentar dormir para no soñar, detestaba la idea de enfrentarse a lo que fuera… todavía preferiría haber muerto la noche anterior.

- Un oftalmólogo viene en camino. –le avisó Emmett entrando de nuevo al cubículo.

- Es probable que la visión borrosa sea pasajera pero es mejor estar seguros. –dijo el médico pasando a su lado. Ella asintió.

- Rose, ahora van a llamar a la policía, tienen que documentar tus heridas y tomar tu declaración para poner la denuncia. –le explicó Emmett arrepintiéndose de haber dejado que se bañara antes pues ahí de seguro perdió buena parte de la evidencia.

- No. –contestó en automático y él se alteró.

- Rosalie no puedes seguir protegiéndolo ¡no después de esto! Lo voy a acusar de intento de homicidio, las marcas en tu cuello lo demuestran. No vas a seguir volviendo a él. No voy a dejar que te haga más daño.

- No voy a volver con él. –pronunció apretando la mandíbula. – Lo quiero fuera de mi vida.

- La cárcel es el lugar para eso. –aclaró Emmett.

- No. No quiero policías, no quiero declarar ni tener que verlo y enfrentarlo. Sólo quiero que desaparezca para siempre.

- Tiene que recibir un castigo. –sentenció el abogado.

- No lo voy a hacer. No voy a enfrentarlo porque no podría. –le aclaró irguiéndose un poco.

- Rosalie, esto es demasiado. Voy a llamar a la policía, digas lo que digas.

- No debería estar aquí. –murmuró sin entender bien cómo Emmett no comprendía que ella no era ni sería nunca capaz de ver a Royce otra vez, no sin desmoronarse. – Gracias por tu ayuda, pero es mejor que me vaya. –con mucho trabajo se sentó por completo y bajó los pies al suelo, pero su amigo la detuvo por los hombros, temiendo que se hiciera daño.

- No, espera. No te vas a ir así. –le dijo ejerciendo un poco de presión para que se recostara de nuevo.

- Si es irme o hablar con la policía, prefiero irme, Emmett. –le dijo usando su mano útil para quitarse las de él.

- Está bien. –concedió él. – Cálmate y después hablamos de eso.

- No hay después ¡no lo voy a hacer! –se alteró más, llena de pánico porque su ángel guardián la obligara a dar ese paso que tanto temía.

En ese momento entró una enfermera y le puso un medicamento directo al suero, Rose no le prestó atención porque estaba muy preocupada por otras cosas y Emmett tampoco lo hizo pues bien sabía que se trataba de un calmante para que ella durmiera. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un tiempo corto, hasta que la joven comenzó a sentir los estragos de la medicina y le dio sueño, uno que conoció antes cuando probó pastillas que Royce le llevó. Pero ella no deseaba eso.

- ¿Qué me pusieron? –preguntó viendo el suero y luego el punto donde entraba el líquido en sus venas.

- Es para que estés mejor. –le aclaró Emmett.

- Algo para que duerma. –dijo el médico.

- No. No quiero dormir. – con un solo movimiento tomó la delgada manguera de plástico y se la arrancó del brazo, la sangre salió de inmediato manchando las sábanas y el líquido transparente se tiró sobre la cama.

- ¡Rose! – Emmett alzó la voz y como reacción tomó un pedacito de sábana e hizo presión sobre el sitio donde antes estuvo el suero.

- ¡Enfermera! –llamó el médico y desapareció por unos momentos detrás de la cortina.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Emmett desconcertado.

- No quiero dormir y no quiero nada que me recuerde a él. –le aclaró quedándose quieta ahora también con el dolor que se dejó al quitar de esa forma el suero.

Muy pronto entraron al enfermera y el médico, él fue para detener el goteo del líquido transparente y ella le puso en su nueva y pequeña herida un algodón con alcohol a Rose e hizo más presión para detener las gotas de sangre. Después del exabrupto tuvieron que ponerle otro suero, esta vez sin nada de calmantes. Un rato después la subieron a su habitación y se quedó con Emmett a solas.

- Tengo que llamar a mi jefe. –dijo Rose con un suspiro.

- ¿Para avisarle que no vas a volver a trabajar nunca ahí? –quiso confirmar Emmett sacando su celular.

- Así es. –le dijo ella mirándolo tanto como podía con el collarín.

- Adelante. –le pasó el teléfono y se levantó para ir a lavarse la cara y darle un poco de privacidad. Rose marcó los números y del otro lado pronto le respondieron.

- Diga. –escuchó la voz osca del que fue su jefe.

- Soy Rosalie… -murmuró muy segura de que inventaría una excusa, pero tendría a la vez que prevenirlo de Royce.

- ¡Rose! Estás a salvo, pensé que si ese imbécil te encontraba iba a matarte. Ni se te ocurra volver con él, no esta vez. –le dijo muy alterado, entonces, él ya sabía.

- ¿Royce fue a buscarme ahí?

- Vino hace horas con su bola de pandilleros exigiéndome que te entregara como si fueras una cosa. Los bravucones hicieron destrozos aquí antes de marcharse. Estaban drogados, de eso no tengo duda. No regreses, niña, créeme cuando te digo que tu vida corre peligro.

- No voy a volver. –susurró asustada. – Por eso llamaba, para renunciar. Yo… lo siento tanto, es mi culpa lo que ellos hicieron.- se disculpó muy avergonzada de causar tantos problemas a las personas que antes fueron buenas con ella.

- No tienes la culpa de que sea un loco. Nada más cumple tu palabra y ya, con eso es suficiente.

- Lo prometo. –le juró, aunque más bien lo hizo para sí misma.

- De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho –después colgó y Rosalie sostuvo el teléfono en su regazo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Emmett notando el cambio en su semblante.

- Royce fue con sus amigos a buscarme, destruyeron parte de la cafetería…

- Tranquila. No estés asustada. –la consoló sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano. – Él ya no puede dañarte. Lo juro, siempre te voy a proteger.

Emmett se quedó con ella todo el día y la noche, conforme se fue haciendo más tarde el silencio entre ambos se instaló muy firme, porque ella no deseaba hablar y él no quería presionarla. En algún momento el chico se quedó dormido en un sillón y ella se enfrascó en una lucha perdida contra el cansancio, que al fin logró vencerla y tal como lo temió… las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar hasta que la despertaron entre gritos. Emmett ya estaba a su lado.

- Rose. Rosalie. Todo está bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla. –le murmuró Emmett en voz baja acariciándole el cabello. Ella tenía la respiración agitada y en medio del cuarto oscuro no veía casi nada, pero la voz del chico le hizo saber que en verdad todo fue un sueño.

- Emmett… -murmuró apenas.

- Aquí estoy. –le aseguró y ella se alegró de que así fuera.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, él continuó dejando suaves caricias en su cabello y ella se concentró en quitarse el miedo del cuerpo y en que sus lágrimas se calmaran. Le tomó un buen tiempo, pero al final estaba sosegada de nuevo.

- Gracias… por estar aquí. –le dijo sonriéndole, ahora lo veía un poco.

- Nunca te dejaré sola. –le prometió y después de una breve pausa se armó de valor para preguntarle algo que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. – Rosalie, no tienes que contestarme si no lo deseas pero… ¿él abusó de ti? –ella se tensó con esas palabras, sabía que Emmett se refería a un abuso sexual, no sólo a los golpes y quemaduras.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –contestó con otra interrogante tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

- Cuando te encontré… tenías sangre en las piernas… y no sé… Rose… ¿él lo hizo? –también algunas cosas que ella dijo en sueños lo ayudaron a llegar a esa conclusión, pero no quería repetirle eso.

- No es un abuso si soy su novia. –le contestó con sinceridad, ella odiaba cuando lo hacía a la fuerza, pero de todas formas no podía calificarlo como una violación.

- ¿Le dijiste que no lo hiciera?

- Sí. Pero eso no importa…

- Claro que importa, Rose. Si tú dices "no", él tiene que detenerse… Rose… -al final se quedó sin palabras y cerró los ojos antes de esconder el rostro en el regazo de la chica, lo hizo porque no se le ocurrió otra forma de mitigar su ira. Emmett deseaba nada más que destrozar a Royce con sus propias manos.

- No importa. –lo consoló ella él. – Él ya no puede dañarme más. Ya no. –con esas palabras una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y después otra y otra más…

Y así comenzó lo que ella tanto temía, el momento en el que no pudo contenerse más y todo se le dejó ir encima, el dolor, el miedo, la vergüenza, la incertidumbre, la soledad… la humillación. Rosalie lloró por horas con Emmett a su lado, mirándola, consolándola, dándole palabras y paciencia, pasándole pañuelos desechables cuando los necesitó. Esa noche fue quizás la peor de la vida del chico, pero también donde se dio cuenta de que nada más que ella era importante ya en este mundo.

**&...&...**

Cerca del medio día siguiente dieron de alta a Rosalie y Emmett la llevó a su departamento, él hubiera deseado llevarla de compras antes porque no tenía ahí nada muy apropiado para ella, pero la joven no se encontraba en condiciones físicas ni mentales de andar de tienda en tienda. La noche en vela y las miles de lágrimas la dejaron aún más exhausta de lo que estaba antes. Y algo así también causaron en él.

La subió en brazos y la recostó sobre su cama en la habitación principal, que automáticamente le designó como propia, él se iría a instalar en la de huéspedes. Pero no se lo dijo porque sabía que la haría sentir incómoda. Esa plática podían tenerla más tarde. Después en la mesa de noche acomodó todas las medicinas que le dieron y ambos recontaron cada una para estar seguros de que sabían cuándo debía tomárselas.

- Te estoy deteniendo de ir a trabajar. Déjame aquí. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. –le pidió ella a la hora de la comida.

- No. Voy a hacer algunas cosas hoy en la computadora hoy, no hay problema. No te quiero dejar sola, aunque mañana probablemente sí tenga que salir… -se lamentó sabiendo que algunos asuntos no podía posponerlos.

- Voy a estar bien. –le sonrió un poco.

- Sí, vas a estar bien. –prometió él y le devolvió el gesto. – Ahora… ¿qué quieres que ordene para comer?

- ¿Siempre ordenas algo? –cuestionó ella recordando como las pocas veces que estuvo ahí, siempre lo vio hacer lo mismo.

- Eh… sí. Aquí no hay casi nada de comida, sólo un par de cosas que trae la señora que limpia el departamento y lava mi ropa. Ella va a venir mañana.

- Ya veo… -murmuró agachando la mirada, avergonzada de que alguien más la fuera a ver en ese estado.

- Ella es muy amable, te va a caer bien. –le aseguró para darle confianza.- Siempre llega temprano, mañana las presento. -prometió con la confianza de que Rosalie no estaría sola.

**&...&...**

Emmett entró en casa ya con el cielo oscuro, quiso dejar antes la oficina para que Rose no estuviera tanto tiempo sola, pero le fue imposible. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó su portafolio en el suelo, de inmediato se dirigió a la recámara principal.

- ¿Rosalie? –la llamó y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo ¿y si estaba dormida?

- En la alcoba. –contestó ella de inmediato para su tranquilidad y de inmediato sonrió, ni siquiera tuve que verla, con el simple pensamiento de hacerlo era más que suficiente.

- Rose… ¿cómo te sientes? –cuestionó al encontrarla sentada en el borde de la cama como si deseara ponerse de pie. Llegó a su lado y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella a poca distancia.

- Estoy bien. –contestó ella sabiendo que no era muy cierto pues todo el cuerpo le dolía aún y tenía media hora sentada ahí intentando averiguar cómo ponerse de pie sin lastimarse más en el intento.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó tomándole con cuidado una mano.

- No duele tanto como pensé. –suspiró resignada. – Pero quisiera darme un baño y no sé cómo ponerme de pie yo sola.

- Eso no es problema. –le sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie tomándola en brazos y levantándola de la cama como si no pesara nada.

De la misma forma la llevó hasta el jacuzzi y la sentó en una orilla, luego abrió las llaves y le llevó ropa, todo en forma similar a como lo hizo la mañana que la encontró en la puerta de su departamento. Cuando tuvo todo cerca sólo se sentó a su lado esperando a que el agua estuviera a un nivel adecuado.

- Gracias. Haces mucho por mí. –murmuró ella con la vista perdida en el piso.

- No es nada, sólo quiero que estés bien. –respondió y le tomó la mano esperando que así ella pudiera sentirse un poco más en confianza pues más que su cuerpo le preocupaban las heridas que no se veían.

- La mujer que viene a ayudarte con el departamento es muy amable. No dejó que me levantara de la cama. –habló ella por cambiar el tema, aún no estaba lista para abrirse, ni siquiera con Emmett que parecía ser su ángel guardián.

- Sí. Tuve suerte de conocerla, puedo confiar en ella. Viene de nuevo en unos días, estaba pensando mientras tanto conseguir a alguien más, una enfermera… una persona que puedo ayudarte mientras no estoy.

- No. No lo hagas, por favor. –se movió lentamente para que nada le doliera más de lo debido y lo miró a los ojos. – Puedo arreglármelas. –al final le sonrió un poco.

- Supuse que eso ibas a contestar. Cuidado con la férula de la mano. –le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó el cabello mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse, darle algo de privacidad y conseguir la cena.

- Emmett. –lo llamó antes de que se fuera. - ¿Podrías cubrir el espejo? Por favor… temo mirarme por accidente. –confesó con algo de vergüenza.

- No importa cómo creas que te ves, aún eres hermosa. –le replicó mientras tomaba una toalla y la ponía para evitar cualquier posible reflejo.

- Gracias. –le dijo y lo vio marcharse.

Muy pronto un par de lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, las palaras del chico fueron muy dulces pero ella no era tonta sabía perfectamente que lo único de sí misma en lo que siempre pudo confiar, su belleza, en esos momentos no existía y probablemente jamás volviera a ser igual.

**&...&...**

Los siguientes días fluyeron lentos y difíciles para Rosalie. En las noches siempre tenía pesadillas y despertaba entre gritos con Emmett a su lado. Durante el día se volvía loca de aburrimiento al estar en cama ella sola, esperando a que él regresara pues las cosas más sencillas como ir por un vaso de agua o a la ducha eran faenas muy complicadas. Las heridas seguían doliéndole, aunque un poco menos, pero ya se había cansado de las férulas, además todavía no tenía el valor de mirarse en el espejo, no lo haría hasta estar segura de encontrarse ahí.

Emmett pasó tanto tiempo en casa como el trabajo se lo permitió, ahí por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que le dedicaba mucho tiempo a sus labores y muy poco a su vida personal. También intentó hacer las cosas más fáciles para Rosalie, le pidió a su mucama que llevara cosas básicas para mujeres y él mismo fue a comprarle ropa cómoda. Cada noche dormía con sueño ligero para escuchar cuando ella despertara e ir a consolarla. Además todavía estaba debatiendo qué haría con Royce, si por él fuer hubiese dejado todo el peso de la ley caer sobre él, pero sin la cooperación de Rose eso era imposible, otra posibilidad fue tomar la justicia en sus manos, le sobraban conocidos que le dieran una lección o simplemente lo desaparecieran para siempre. Pero no lo hizo, porque todavía albergaba dudas de qué podía sentir Rose por él, le daba miedo que a pesar de todo ella le guardara cariño.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la sala mirando televisión, era ya algo tarde y Emmett no había regresado de la oficina, pero no lo llamó pensando que estaba ocupado. Ella se encontraba un poco mejor, ya era capaz de caminar con las muletas y según le aseguró Emmett en su rostro quedaban nada más que sombras de las heridas que tuvo, además la férula de la nariz no era necesaria y ansiaba el día que tuviera el valor de mirarse otra vez en el espejo.

De repente sonó el timbre y ella se extrañó de que Emmett olvidara su llave. Tomó las muletas y fue a abrir la puerta y al instante se arrepintió, porque no era él sino una mujer la que estaba ahí y sintió vergüenza de sí misma. La extraña era joven y bonita, no tanto como lo fue ella antes, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña.

- ¿Es el departamento de Emmett McCarty? –preguntó extrañada.

- Sí. Pero él no se encuentra. –contestó preguntándose si no sería alguna chica que él estuviera cortejando y con esa idea se sintió mal.

- ¡Oh! Es que salió de la oficina hace mucho y como es entre semana… supuse que lo encontraría aquí. –la extraña hizo una pausa y observó a Rose con más cuidado, de arriba abajo. - ¿Eres pareja suya? –le preguntó con mucha seguridad.

Rosalie se detuvo un segundo a meditar la respuesta. Quería decirle que sí y alejarla, pero no quería que después Emmett se enterara que ella había hecho eso, no deseaba que sus celos la controlaran así, entonces, decidió decir la verdad y atenerse a las consecuencias.

- No. Sólo estoy viviendo aquí provisionalmente, mientras me recupero. –sus palabras cuidadosas la dejaron satisfecha, por lo menos la mujer se mantendría un tiempo alejada del departamento.

- Sí, tiene sentido lo que dices. –respondió y le sonrió. – Está bien. Dile que Tanya vino a buscarlo, que me llame después. Y gracias. –le guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta.

Rosalie usó todo su temple para no dar un portazo o arrojarle algo, no le gustó el tono que utilizó. Finalmente cerró con cuidado y apagó el televisor antes de irse a la cama. Obviamente no podría dormir así nada más, pero no tenía ganas de darle el mensaje a Emmett esa noche, mejor lo haría al día siguiente, así demoraría más la llamada y con algo de suerte Tanya no pensaría que él estaba tan interesado, si es que lo estaba.

Minutos después estaba recostada con la pijama puesta y la luz apagada. Suspiró aún con el estómago revuelto y miró el reloj, casi media noche, estaba por iniciar un nuevo día, uno que era especial y que cada año pasaba de la misma forma… pensando en Jasper. Dejó su mente alejarse y se imaginó a su hermano festejando con amigos, recibiendo regalos, pensó en lo que le gustaría darle, en si quizás pasarían su cumpleaños juntos. Lentamente se perdió en recuerdos y fantasías y sin darse cuenta se sumió en un sueño ligero, un tibio adormecimiento que sólo terminó cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- Rose… -pronunció Emmett con voz suave y ella abrió los ojos. – Feliz cumpleaños. –le dijo él y ella recobró la consciencia lo suficiente para enfocarse en las velas que iluminaban la recámara.

Ahí estaba él, a las doce en punto con un pequeño pastel con varias velas. Rosalie sonrió y se sintió conmovida por el gesto ¿cómo recordaba él la fecha? Se sentó con cuidado y lo observó mejor, llevaba puesto un gorro de cartón, y en ese momento le pareció más niño que nunca.

- ¿Para mí? –le preguntó sonriendo aún, supo que era tonto cuestionar eso, pero de alguna forma la emoción la abrumó.

- No, es para la otra Rosalie que vive en mi departamento ¿crees que le guste? –contestó él riéndose y dejo el pastel en su regazo, luego, tomó otro gorro de cumpleaños y se lo puso.

- Estoy segura que le va a encantar. –se rió ella también. – Gracias. ¿Cómo lo recordaste?

- A veces tengo buena memoria, pero no te acostumbres… son chispazos nada más. En general olvido las cosas de inmediato… por cierto… ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Estás sentado en mi cama y no recuerdas mi nombre… - respondió fingiendo seriedad.

- Bueno, sé que eres muy hermosa ¿eso cuenta?

- Algo, sí. Además supongo que técnicamente… soy yo la que está en tu cama.

- ¿Y le parece cómoda, señorita?

- Podría ser mejor. –se rió y él le acarició la mejilla con cuidado. En ese instante ambos guardaron silencio y se vieron a los ojos en la penumbra que los rodeaba, apenas la luz de las velas y el roce de las telas suaves.

- Pide un deseo. –dijo él aún como hipnotizado.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que quería, fue tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo. Deseaba que Jasper estuviera bien, que fuera feliz, también le gustaría volver a verlo… desearía además, recobrarse pronto y rehacer su vida. Pero ahí, al lado de ese hombre maravilloso, se sentía como si tuviera todo lo necesario y mucho más. Poco después apagó las velas.

- ¿Qué pediste? –le preguntó él ahora estando en oscuridad total.

- Si te digo, no se hará realidad. –respondió encendiendo la luz con el apagador que tenía cerca.

- Te concedo eso. –se rió y le entregó a Rosalie una caja pequeña envuelta con sus colores favoritos. – Espero que te guste.

- Siempre estás lleno de sorpresas. –le sonrió y lo abrió con cuidado. Adentro de la caja encontró un dije con forma de libélula, en el cuerpo y las alas tenía incrustadas piedras brillantes que a ella se parecieron diamantes y rubíes, además parecía ser de oro blanco. Lo amó desde el primer instante. – Dijiste que te gustaban las libélulas…

- Es hermoso. Es muy hermoso. –lo sacó de la caja y se lo entregó a Emmett, luego, se acercó y se hizo el cabello a un lado. Él se lo puso y lo abrochó con cuidado.

- Se ve aún mejor en ti.

- Gracias. –murmuró y le acarició la mejilla mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Al principio no se dio cuenta, porque sólo actuó por instinto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios, de dejar un besó ahí como si fueran una pareja de verdad… se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y besó su mejilla.

- Debería regarte cosas más seguido. –se rió él y la hizo ruborizar. – Toma. –le entregó esta vez una cuchara y él se quedó con otra. - ¿O prefieres que vaya a buscar platos de fiesta? –se burló un poco.

- Creo que puedo manejarlo. –contestó probando el pastel sin rebanarlo antes.

- Lamento haberte despertado, pero quería hacer esto justo a la media noche. –le explicó él mientras siguieron comiendo.

- ¿Por eso no llegaste antes? –lo cuestionó incrédula de que hubiera tomado tanto cuidado para hacer las cosas.

- Sí, tuve que hacer algo de tiempo. Pero está bien, fui a tonar algo con Edward. Tienes que conocerlo algún día. –se refirió a su mejor amigo.

- Por supuesto. –le sonrió un poco recordando con su comentario que alguien más había ido a buscarlo y aunque no quería decírselo en ese momento, tampoco consideró adecuado esperar. – Alguien vino a buscarte hace rato. Una mujer.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Y quién era? ¿Qué quería? –preguntó incrédulo.

- No me dijo qué quería… personalmente, supongo que deseaba no salir hasta mañana de aquí pero tu ausencia y mi presencia arruinaron sus planes. Su nombre es Tanya ¿te suena?

- ¿Estás celosa? –le preguntó sonriendo, pero ella frunció el seño.

- ¡Emmett! Claro que no. –se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

- Lástima. –se encogió de hombros y se rió. – A ella la conozco porque trabaja en el mismo edificio que yo y una vez vino a una reunión aquí, pero me parece de lo más extraño que se apareciera así nada más.

- Me pidió que la llamaras. –se encogió de hombros. – Por lo menos no es tan altanera como Victoria.

- ¿Segura que no estás celosa? –volvió a cuestionarla y se rió más.

- Vuelve a decir eso y m voy a fracturar a otra muñeca golpeándote. –le advirtió muy seriamente.

- Está bien, intentaré comportarme, pero no garantizo nada. –se volvió a reír y le despeinó un poco el cabello. – Rosalie, estaba pensando… me gustaría hacer algo, pero hoy me convencieron de que te preguntara primero. –suspiró resignado.

- ¿Quién te convenció?

- Edward.

- Recuérdame que le agradezca, porque con seguridad es una locura.

- Quiero buscar a Jasper. –le dijo esta vez un poco más serio y ella se sintió palidecer.

- No. No lo hagas, por favor.

- Rose, es tu hermano, tú lo extrañas… -trató de convencerla aunque sabía que era poco probable que lo lograra.

- Y si antes temía que me viera, ahora es peor. Mírame, Emmett, ve lo que soy…

- Eres una mujer maravillosa y hermosa que ha pasado por cosas difíciles y aquí estás, en pie, fuerte. –contestó él con sinceridad.

- No Emmett. Soy una niña que no ha hecho nada de su vida. Y si estoy en pie es por ti. No quiero que él me vea así y no está a discusión.

- Eres muy necia. –observó él sonriendo de nuevo.

- Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Ambos se sonrieron y dejaron el tema atrás, tampoco volvieron a hablar de Tanya, esa noche sólo fueron ellos dos y el momento lleno de paz y felicidad que estaban viviendo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, aprecio muchísimo cada uno de sus comentarios. <strong> Grax x estar aquí y leer.<strong> Cualquier opinión, pedrada, etc, con un review. Nos leemos la próxima semana! XD


	6. Epifanía

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Para la última escena del cap... recomiendo escuchar <strong>Epifanía<strong> de **La Oreja de Van Gogh**, queda como anillo al dedo. XD

* * *

><p>Poco más de un mes después las cosas estuvieron instaladas en una rutina más cómoda. Rose no había tenido noticias de Royce y las pesadillas ya no eran cada noche. Ahora podía moverse con mayor facilidad y casi sin dolor. Se volvió amiga de la mujer que iba a hacer el aseo y conversaban a ratos, ella era amable y le contaba historias de sus hijos y sus nietos, para Rose fue como conversar con la madre que le hubiese gustado tener.<p>

En cierta forma la joven todavía tenía muchas cosas que resolver pues vivir así con Emmett para ella era un arreglo temporal, él le hacía un favor que ella trataba de retribuir con detalles como hacer la cena o tener su ropa lisa cada mañana, sabía que no sería suficiente nunca, pero sí lo más que podía hacer. Cuando se miraba en el espejo ya reconocía su rostro, no tenía casi ninguna huella del ataque de Royce pues aquellas heridas que dejarían cicatrices fueron arregladas por un excelente cirujano plástico, quien convirtió horrendas marcas en finas líneas apenas visibles que con el tiempo desaparecerían casi por completo.

- Buenos días. –la saludó él una mañana de sábado llegando a la cocina en pijama, donde ella terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos días. –respondió y le sonrió. - ¿Llevas prisa? Casi está listo.

- No, estamos a tiempo.

- ¿Estamos? –cuestionó sirviendo jugo en dos vasos.

- Hoy tienes cita con el doctor y pienso preguntarle si estás en condiciones de caminar un rato ¿no te importaría acompañarme hoy a hacer algunas compras? –le preguntó levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo.

- Claro. –intentó sonar positiva, pero si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía nada de ganas de andar paseando, todavía la tristeza que colgaba sobre ella era profunda.

- Te prometo que te vas a divertir. –le dijo y le besó la frente, luego, la ayudó a llegar todo a la mesa.

Desayunaron entre conversaciones ligeras y luego fueron a visitar al médico encargado de su rehabilitación física, él le dijo que estaba casi en perfectas condiciones y era capaz de caminar todo lo que deseara siempre y cuando sus lesiones no dolieran. Eso le dio luz verde a Emmett para llevar a cabo su plan que con suerte, le levantaría el ánimo a Rosalie. La primera parada en el centro comercial fue una tienda de ropa casual para mujer.

- Elije lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué? No necesito nada más, Emmett. –sonrió avergonzada, él ya había hecho muchos gastos en ella como para además conseguirle más ropa.

- Rose, toda la ropa la he elegido yo, no es justo. Tienes que vestir como a ti te guste. –se encogió de hombros y la tomó de la mano llevándola entre las prendas.

- Emmett… ya me has dado suficiente. –se quejó.

- Rose. Sabes que eres importante para mí. Y que el dinero no es problema. Sólo quiero verte feliz.

- No necesito ropa para eso. – replicó tranquila con una sonrisa algo vacía y los ojos reflejando que aún se sentía perdida.

- Sé que necesitas más que ropa y maquillaje, pero eso te va a ayudar un poco. Vamos. No me hagas seguir eligiendo por ti. –intentó animarla.

- Emmett…

- Está bien. Pero tú lo pediste. –él volteó y muy cerca encontró una blusa de color fosforescente que no iba para anda con Rose, luego la extendió y se la puso enfrente. – Atente a las consecuencias.

- Ni se te ocurra. –le advirtió riéndose y quitándole la prenda para ponerla en su lugar.

- Entonces… escoge. –volvió a sonreiré con los hoyuelos marcados en las mejillas.

Rosalie suspiró y se hizo a la idea de dejar fluir las cosas. No deseaba que Emmett continuara mimándola así, pero tampoco deseaba darle problemas… además era muy consciente de que le decía la verdad, el dinero no era problema. Se pasaron ahí un rato, la joven tomó prendas y se las probó, siempre saliendo para que él las viera y poco a poco, con cada pieza fue sintiéndose mejor. Él le dio seguridad, ver el brillo en sus ojos y la aprobación en sus palabras la hicieron olvidarse de cosas que la asediaban constantemente y al final en su mente sólo estaba presente ese chico.

Cuando salieron de ahí fueron a otras dos tiendas de ropa y una de maquillaje para hacer lo mismo. Después, dejaron todas las bolsas en el auto y fueron a comer y tomar un descanso, pues aún sobraban planes y no deseaba que Rosalie se cansara muy pronto.

- ¿Y ésto? –preguntó Rose al ver que se detuvieron en una tienda de vestidos de fiesta.

- Pues… hoy hay una cena, son cosas de trabajo, hipocresía más que nada. –se encogió de hombros. – Pero tengo que ir y pensé que a mi mejor amiga no le molestaría mucho sacrificar su noche para acompañarme.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga? –lo cuestionó.

- ¿Dudas que lo seas? –hizo él lo mismo con expresión pícara.

- No es eso. –le sonrió y suspiró. – Es que no estoy segura de poder comportarme entre la gente a la que frecuentas. –admitió algo avergonzada.

- Sólo sé tú misma. Así eres perfecta. –se acercó para besarle la mejilla y sin otra palabra la llevó dentro.

Emmett tampoco se dio cuenta de la fuerza de sus palabras, de cómo ella no podía creer eso que le decía, pero que al mismo tiempo la esperanza de que en verdad lo pensara avivó en ella la calidez que él siempre provocó.

Rosalie no tuvo que buscar mucho, sólo miró un poco antes de encontrar el vestido perfecto y al señalárselo a Emmett, él también supo que era el indicado. Se lo probó y salió para que él la viera. Rose estaba esperando el mismo entusiasmo que antes, con la ropa casual, pero no lo hubo, él nada más se quedó mirándola, como si no estuviera ahí.

- Si no te gusta… puedo cambiarlo… -le sugirió pensando en que tal vez no le quedaba bien, aunque a ella le gustó mucho.

- No… es… es que… vaya… Rosalie… pareces un ángel. –al fin, al terminar de hablar, pudo salir un poco de su asombro y la sonrisa de niño se coló en su expresión al verla sonrojarse.

Rose creyó que después de comprar los zapatos para esa noche irían a casa para que ella tuviera tiempo de arreglarse, pero no fue exactamente así, él la condujo hasta un salón de belleza, donde entre varias chicas le hicieron conversación, le arreglaron el cabello y le pusieron maquillaje, además de hacerle manicure. Todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí Emmett la esperó paciente. Cuando terminaron con ella y regresó a encontrarlo él la observó con sonrisa ausente y ojos maravillados, como si viera la luz por primera vez en su vida.

- Estás preciosa. –le dijo tomándola de la mano.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella y también le sonrió.

Llegaron al departamento y él se cambió de ropa y se arregló un poco. Rosalie se puso el vestido y los zapatos para esa noche y se miró en el espejo, siempre supo que era bonita, muchas veces le dijeron lo hermosa que se veía… pero esa noche consideró que se veía mejor que nunca y eso fue bueno, sirvió para devolverle la confianza que con el paso de los años Royce le fue quitando.

- ¿Lista? –preguntó Emmett desde la puerta sin asomarse por temor a no encontrarla vestida.

- Lista. –tomó el bolso que también compró esa tarde y salió para encontrarlo.

Él se le quedó mirando nada más. La vio antes con el vestido puesto y con el maquillaje al salir del salón de belleza, pero ahora… era algo más, como si no se tratara de algo humano. Su cabello semi recogido dejaba caer varios rizos rubios sobre sus hombros descubiertos, el maquillaje le daba luz a su rostro y acentuaba sus facciones finas, el vestido de color beige, neutro, caía con gracia marcando su figura de manera discreta y encantadora.

- Si te dijera que te ves hermosa, te estaría mintiendo. Te ves más que eso… sobrenatural. –comentó él mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la mano.

- Gracias. –sonrió. – Espero no desentonar con el resto de las mujeres ahí… si hago algo mal, tienes que decírmelo.

- ¿No desentonar? –preguntó incrédulo mientras cruzaban la puerta de camino al elevador. – Claro que vas a desentonar, ninguna mujer ahí puede verse la mitad de bien que tú. Sólo sé tú misma.

La cena fue un evento justo como Rosalie lo sospechó, lleno de gente vestida de gala, una gran pisa de baile, orquesta… no era sólo una cena, sino más bien un baile… o eso sería para ella, quizás en el mundo de Emmett no resultaba nada espectacular. Llegaron a una mesa asignada y él la presentó como su amiga, ella sonrió y trató de dejar fluir las cosas. Aunque no fue fácil. De inmediato pudo sentir que atraía más miradas de las que hubiera deseado, las de los hombres que no dejaban de comérsela con los ojos y las de muchas mujeres que no resultaban nada amigables.

Ella tuvo paciencia y se mantuvo callada casi todo el tiempo, sólo cuando Emmett le hacía conversación o se veía obligada a dar su opinión, lo hacía. No era que se sintiera especialmente incómoda como pensó que sería, pero de todas formas no estaba del todo segura de cómo comportarse.

Ya avanzada la noche la pista de baile comenzó a llenarse un poco más y ella miraba a las parejas que iban y venían, sintió curiosidad de cómo se vería su vestido deslizándose… y como si Emmett pudiera leerle la mente se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo? –preguntó sonriendo con los hoyuelos marcados.

- Finalmente. –respondió ella en tono sarcástico y se dejó conducir hasta la pista, donde él la tomó por la cintura, ella correspondió rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos.

- ¿No estás muerta de aburrimiento?

- No. En realidad… ha sido una buena noche.

- ¿Aunque todos te miren?

- Estoy contigo, eso es lo que importa. Hiciste todo para que me sienta como una princesa. –le sonrió más amplio, riéndose un poco de lo extraño que sonaba eso.

- Es bueno saber eso. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. –Emmett se inclinó un poco y besó su frente.

Él sabía a la perfección que no deseaba hacer eso, que más bien daría todo por poder probar sus labios, pero o le haría eso. Nunca la dejaría pensar que él buscaba algo más que su bienestar, que darle todo lo que necesitara y deseara en el mundo, aunque cada vez le costara más trabajo guardarse sus sentimientos.

Tener a Rosalie viviendo con él todo ese tiempo había hecho muchos estragos en su vida. Ahora no sabía cómo fue todo antes de ella, estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado y feliz con su presencia y esa noche… le era casi imposible contenerse de abrazarla y besarla, de confesarle todo el torrente de emociones que se estaba guardando. Pero lo haría, porque la amaba.

Se quedaron un buen rato bailando, lo suficiente para que a Rosalie comenzara a molestarle el tobillo lastimado, ella no lo dijo porque disfrutaba mucho de estar así con Emmett, pero él lo notó en sus movimientos y le sugirió que regresaran a la mesa para tomar algo, ella accedió y emprendieron camino de vuelta con pasos tranquilos sin ver que justo un metro antes de su destino estaba una mujer de cabello rojo.

- Emmett y su pequeño proyecto de caridad. –la escucharon ambos hablar, fue hasta ese momento que notaron su presencia.

- Déjalo, Victoria. –le ordenó él reafirmando la mano de Rosalie en la suya.

- ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Es que no saben todos qué haces con ella? –con el tono alto de voz la mujer llamó la atención de varias personas alrededor.

- Victoria, no quiero ser grosero con una mujer, no me obligues. –le advirtió Emmett conteniéndose de decirle mucho más.

- Sólo dime una cosa. Tú te acuestas con la mesera y la paseas por estos lugares, pero… ¿ella ya dejó a su novio golpeador? ¿O le sigue sirviendo de costal? –al final una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro y todos los que observaban con atención vieron directamente a Rosalie, algunos murmullos se escucharon también.

- Claro, sólo soy una mesera y aún así, él me prefiere a mí que a ti. –le dijo Rosalie con una postura que a los ojos de los demás fue igual o más altanera que la de Victoria.

- Nadie pudo decirlo mejor, Rose. Ya vámonos. –Emmett rodeó a Victoria y Rose lo siguió, toda vía con su mano en la de él y al pasar tomó su bolso, más no le dedicó ni una última mirada a la otra mujer.

Cuando llegaron al exterior Emmett pidió su auto y miró a Rosalie, esperando por alguna reacción, ella de repente se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma. El chico frunció el seño y reparó en el clima frío, entonces, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Le soltó la mano y se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla mientras esperaban. Al principio Rose se sorprendió pero pronto entendió las intenciones de Emmett y se recargó un poco en él apoyando el rostro en su cuello.

- Gracias. –suspiró. – Y lo siento, debí comportarme mejor…

- ¿Comportarte mejor? Si lo hiciste perfecto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Además, dijiste la verdad, eres mil veces más mujer que ella.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera similar el cumplido o decir otra cosa, un chico llegó con el auto y Emmett le abrió la puerta para que entrara, después hizo lo mismo y emprendieron el camino de regreso, al principio lo hicieron en silencio pero después él continuó con la conversación.

- No sé qué estaba haciendo ahí, revisé la lista de invitados para asegurarme de que Victoria no asistiera…

- ¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó rose incrédula.

- No quería una escena, ella es especialista en esas cosas.

- Sí, pude notarlo. Lamento que haya dicho eso en frente de tus amigos… espero que no hablen mucho de ti por llevar a una mesera a la… cena. –al final suspiró y a él no le gustó lo que implicaban sus palabras.

- Que digan lo que quieran, Rose, cualquier cosa en lo que hayas trabajado no es de su incumbencia. De todas formas eres la persona más maravillosa que haya conocido.

- Me mimas demasiado, si sigues diciendo esas cosas, voy a terminar por creerlo. –dijo ella riendo, de nuevo más relajada después del incidente.

- Hazlo, por favor. –con cuidado Emmett alargó una mano para tomar la de ella que reposaba sobre su pierna y la tomó entrelazando sus dedos, intentando hacer que Rosalie se diera cuenta de que todo lo que le decía era verdad.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, tomados de la mano con el suave ruido del motor como música de fondo. Al llegar departamento Emmett se detuvo a observar a Rosalie una vez más, a disfrutar de su bella, esa que no sólo era física, sino espiritual… algo que lo fascinaba era ver el alma traslúcida reflejada en sus ojos.

- Gracias por esta noche, Emmett. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. –habló ella en voz baja con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No tienes que agradecerlo, sólo quiero que estés bien y seas feliz. –dijo él meditando por milésima vez la posibilidad de acercarse con intenciones de robarle un beso, pero igual que siempre, lo descartó casi de inmediato. – Señorita, imagino que estás cansada ¿me permitirías escoltarte hasta tu puerta? –le habló bromeando, haciendo una inclinación de galantería antigua.

- Sería un placer, señor. –ella le siguió el juego y después le extendió una mano, él la tomó y caminaron así hasta el dormitorio de Rose. Ahí él depositó un beso suave en su frente y se despidieron sin palabras, no eran necesarias.

**&...&...**

El lunes por la mañana él salió de su habitación casi listo para ir al trabajo, estaba arreglado, portando un traje gris y corbata de seda, ansioso por ir a desayunar… porque Rose cambió poco a poco y sin darse cuenta su rutina de cada mañana, ahora él se apresuraba para tener más tiempo de conversar con ella antes de salir.

- Buenos días. –a saludó sentándose a la mesa, donde ya tenía un plato servido, ella aún llevaba pijama y había comenzado a probar algo de fruta. Pero algo no era igual que siempre.

- Buenos días. –le correspondió sonriendo y pasó una hoja del periódico. – Robé una parte de tu diario, espero no te moleste. –se disculpó como cortesía, pues obviamente a él no le interesaba la sección de avisos clasificados.

- No hay problema. –aseguró sentándose e iniciando a comer. – ¿Buscas algo en especial?

- Un empleo. –respondió sin levantar la vista del papel.

- Rose… aún es muy pronto… -dijo mirándola fijamente, ella volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Si puedo pasarme el día comprando ropa e ir a una cena por la noche, puedo trabajar. –al final se rió un poco, pero fue fácil darse cuenta de que a él no terminaba de convencerlo la idea. – Emmett, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, pero no voy a quedarme toda la vida siendo un parásito. Ya es hora de que haga algo por mí misma.

- Tú no eres un parásito. –le aseguró frunciendo el seño.- Y nadie está diciendo que tengas que irte en algún momento, puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida, si así lo deseas. –sus palabras salieron fluidas, no las meditó pero vio la reacción de su amiga, llena de desconcierto. – En realidad, estaba pensando en que volvieras a la escuela, más que a trabajar. –le sugirió por cambiar de tema.

- Me encantaría hacerlo. Cuando tenga un trabajo y sea independiente, Emmett, no a tus costillas. –respondió ella y de alguna forma dio por terminada la plática y volvió a mirar los anuncios. Se topó con uno donde quizás encajaría, era para una tienda de zapatos, ahí incluían los requisitos necesarios… y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber él, aún intentando idear la forma de hacerla desistir.

- Otra vez soy un fantasma. –se quejó y al ver que Emmett no entendía, rio un poco. – No tengo prueba de que existo. En donde quiera trabajar voy a necesitar mínimo una identificación…

- Rose, eso no es problema, de hecho, debí pensarlo antes. –se recriminó un poco pero igual le sonrió. – En unos días consigo un acta de nacimiento y puedes obtener la identificación con esta dirección.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? –lo cuestionó alegre.

- Haría lo que fuera por ti. –contestó en automático y ella fue para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla.

- Gracias. –murmuró y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, ahora dejando el periódico de lado, no tenía sentido seguir buscando hasta que tuviera el cata y la identificación. – Eres raro, si no quieres que trabaje, deberías intentar detenerme, no facilitarme las cosas. –pensó en voz alta.

- Rose, eres una mujer adulta, aunque preferiría que te tomaras más tiempo, o que estudiaras en lugar de trabajar… es tu decisión. –le explicó algo que para él era muy obvio, pero que ella, de acuerdo a su experiencia con un hombre controlador, no entendía bien.

**&...&...**

Un par de semanas después Emmett ya le había entregado el acta y facilitado su domicilio para la identificación. Rosalie en cuanto los tuvo en las manos volvió a hojear un periódico y fue a entregar un par de solicitudes, no era nada grande, ella no estaba en posición a aspirar a más con su corta educación, sin embargo, esa noche cuando Emmett llegó a casa tenía una idea fresca que si ella aceptaba podría hacerlo muy feliz pues significaría tenerla más cerca.

- ¿Tuviste suerte con los empleos? –le preguntó mientras miraban juntos un rato la televisión después de cenar.

- Aún no. –suspiró. – Quizás mañana me vaya mejor.

- Es que hoy tuve una idea. Nos conviene a los dos. –le dijo buscando su mirada, de inmediato Rosalie hizo contacto. – Mi secretaria está embazada, en mes y medio se va de licencia de maternidad… y necesito alguien que vaya a capacitarse desde ahora. Es temporal y algo pesado, lo sé, pero si quisieras…

- Pero… si acepto, de todas formas el dinero que ganara, me lo estarías dando tú. –frunció el seño contrariada.

- De todas formas tengo que contratar a alguien por unos cuatro o cinco meses. –replicó él dándole a entender que de cualquier manera él iba a pagarle a alguien, quién mejor que ella.

- ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? Sabes que… -se detuvo y suspiró de nuevo.- Emmett, ni siquiera terminé la preparatoria.

- Pero eres muy inteligente y vas a estar un mes capacitándote, en realidad, si deseas empezar pronto, podrías capacitarte más tiempo. Además, lo que más valoro en alguien que tiene acceso a todos mis documentos, es la confianza y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, Rose.

La joven se le quedó mirando, recapacitando más que en la oferta de trabajo, en las últimas palabras que le dijo… y se impresionó bastante. Obviamente la relación que ya tenían antes se fortaleció desde que vivían juntos, y eso incluía todo… su amistad, el placer de estar al lado del otro, se conocieron más… pero escuchar aquello la hizo cuestionarse por milésima vez qué era exactamente lo que sentía Emmett por ella… y también al revés.

- Puedo intentarlo unos días… para probarme… -dijo dubitativa cuando se percató de que el silencio entre ambos se alargó mucho.

- Muchas gracias, Rose. No te vas a arrepentir. –le dijo y se acercó para besarle la frente.

Después de eso se quedaron un rato más mirando la televisión, aunque ella ya no estaba concentrada en eso. En su mente sólo rondaban las mismas ideas e interrogantes… las dudas de qué estaba haciendo con su vida, cómo es que seguiría su camino… lo terriblemente doloroso que iba a resultar irse por su cuenta y dejar a Emmett cuando fuera momento.

**&...&...**

Las siguientes semanas se sumieron en una nueva rutina. Rosalie empezó a ir a la oficina con Emmett todos los días, se quedaba con la secretaria, una mujer inteligente y mordaz pero amable que le fue enseñando las partes básicas de lo que hacía. Algunas cosas fueron fáciles, como llevar la agenda y contestar el teléfono, pero a Rosalie le faltaba conocer a la gente que se pasaba por ahí, sin embargo, fue mejorando cada día.

Para Emmett tenerla a su lado todo el día hizo su trabajo mucho mejor. Él debía pasar muchas horas ahí y en los juzgados por eso el poder compartir con Rose algunos momentos fuera de desayunos y cenas fue muy bueno. Con cada sonrisa se enamoró más, cada palabra y todas las veces en las que simplemente la observó sin que se diera cuenta, fueron arraigándole más en lo profundo que ella era la mujer indicada para compartir su vida.

Sin embargo, tenía frente a sí un problema que nunca antes anticipó… no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Con sus novias anteriores fue sencillo, él no tenía un mal físico y el dinero y la vida de sociedad atraían a las chicas sin que él tuviera que esforzarse mucho, además, las que suponían un reto eran fáciles de convencer con detalles típicos de caballería… pero Rosalie, no.

A ella la conocía demasiado bien, sabía de su pasado y eso lo alejaba porque no tenía nada claro. No sabía si ella a pesar de todo albergaba sentimientos por Royce, no podía descifrar cuándo se sentiría lista para tener otra relación. Y le daba mucho miedo asustarla. Entendía a perfección la situación en la que se encontraban, si ella malinterpretaba sus intenciones, si creía que intentaba ejercer presión para tener algo más… no, él no permitiría nunca que eso sucediera. Y por esa razón seguía conteniéndose. Se limitaba a besar su frente cuando deseaba su boca, contenía cada anhelo de atraerla hacia su cuerpo y le tomaba la mano, la llamaba bonita en lugar de maravillosa y no hacía comentarios cuando otros hombres le coqueteaban. Rosalie era un reto, el más grande al que se hubiera enfrentado.

- ¿Hora de ir a casa? –escuchó la voz de la joven y levantó la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo, ahí la encontró de pie en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

- ¿Ya es hora? –preguntó y se estiró un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche.

- Hace dos horas era hora. Yo diría que es tarde. –le explicó sonriendo mientras avanzaba hacia él.

- ¿Dos horas? –miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que Rosalie tenía razón, era muy tarde. – Lo siento, Rose, me perdí leyendo esto… es un caso complicado.

- No te disculpes, entiendo. Pero te ves cansado, deberíamos irnos para que comas y duermas algo. –llegó al escritorio y se sentó en una pequeña esquina que no estaba llena de papeles.

- No puedo irme. –suspiró cansado. - ¿Sabes conducir?

- Sí… -le respondió dudosa.

- Sé que no es muy digno de un caballero, debería llevarte, pero… no puedo. ¿Te molestaría conducir a casa?

- Definitivamente, no voy a llevarme tu auto. Además, no puedes quedarte toda la noche. –se cruzó de brazos dejando muy claro que no iba a ceder fácilmente.

- Sólo un par de horas más, Rose… no quiero hacer que te quedes aquí. Ve y descansa. –buscó en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves del auto con claras intenciones de dárselas.

- No Emmett. Me quedo contigo. –sonó firme y le sonrió.

- Rose, esto va a tomar horas aún… ¿y si te pido un taxi? Así puedes ir a descansar y yo llego más tarde, cuando pueda.

- Puedo irme en taxi. Pero sólo si me dejas tenerte la cena lista para cuando llegues. –ofreció y le extendió una mano como para sellar el trato.

- Hecho. –aceptó el gesto y tomó el teléfono para pedirle el taxi a Rosalie.

Después de que la joven se marchara él volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo. Le acababan de encargar un caso importante, una demanda contra un hotel multimillonario y su trabajo era encontrar los detalles legales para que no procediera, pero se veía muy difícil. Revisó muchos papeles, una y otra vez, tomó café, caminó a pasos lentos por toda la oficina y se sentó cuando estuvo cansado. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando volvió a mirar el reloj. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cansado que su mente ya no trabajaba bien y así no tenía sentido quedarse. Tomó sus cosas y fue hasta su auto con pasos cansados y apesadumbrado porque sólo podría descansar unas horas. Condujo a casa con cuidado pues sus reflejos no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Llegó y saludó al portero, quien le devolvió el gesto, luego en el ascensor sintió que se iba quedando dormido, tanto así que lo sorprendió la campanilla al sonar en su piso. Entró al departamento y encontró las luces encendidas, le extrañó mucho pues lo lógico era que Rosalie estuviera dormida desde hacía horas, lo más que esperó fue encontrar la cena en el refrigerador. Pero no fue así.

Primero vio la mesa, puesta para dos, con todo intacto, ese gesto lo conmovió ¿es que ella no comió nada por esperarlo? Luego miró la sala y ahí la encontró, con la pijama puesta, dormida en uno de los sillones. Al instante sonrió y se acercó, era difícil creer que ella tuviera el detalle de esperarlo hasta tan altas horas. Dejó las cosas que llevaba botadas por ahí y se arrodilló al lado de la joven mujer, por unos instantes sólo la observó, con las facciones relajadas y la respiración lenta. Le acarició el cabello y repitió su nombre.

- Emmett… -contestó cuando estuvo despierta. – Lo siento, te estaba esperando y me quedé dormida. Vamos a cenar.

- Rose, pasan de las tres de la mañana ¿no prefieres seguir durmiendo? –le ofreció sin moverse, todavía se encontraban a muy poca distancia y estaba disfrutando de mirarla.

- ¿Tienes hambre? La verdad. –le demandó sonriendo.

- Sí, pero…

- Vamos a cenar entonces ¿me ayudas a levantarme? –le extendió ambas manos.

- Claro. –él la tomó y la haló un poco, con delicadeza. Fueron al comedor y Rosalie sirvió la cena, que por fortuna era ensalada, así que no tuvo que calentar nada. Iniciaron la velada en silencio. – Eres demasiado buena conmigo. –le dijo él de repente, pensando en lo diferente que era Rosalie de todas las chicas con las que tuvo alguna relación antes, cómo ninguna se tomaba la atención de esos detalles.

- Sólo es una cena. –se rió divertida pensando en que era casi ridículo que él creyera eso, si precisamente las circunstancias eran al revés.

- No tienes idea, Rosie. –él también se rió y continuaron cenando en paz.

Al final ambos estaban adormilados y dejaron los platos ahí mismo para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Emmett la acompañó hasta su puerta y ahí se detuvieron, murmuró un "buenas noches" y dejó un beso en su frente, de esos que cada vez rogaban con más intensidad por ir a parar a los labios.

Rosalie entró y se fue directa a la cama, con el cosquilleo sobre su piel, con todas las emociones que Emmett despertaba en su interior. Cada cosa le resultaba novedad porque ella sólo conocía el amor de Jasper y el de Royce, y con Emmett era algo completamente diferente.

**&...&...**

- Es tarde, pero aún estamos a tiempo. –escuchó Rosalie la voz de Emmett llamarla de cerca y dejó los papeles que tenía en las manos para cuestionarlo, ella no sabía que tenían algún compromiso agendado para ese sábado. – Para el juego -le aclaró sonriendo y la joven notó que ya no iba vestido con su ropa de trabajo, sino con algo propio para hacer deporte. Y se veía aún más atractivo.

- ¿Qué juego? –le preguntó tratando de desviar sus ojos antes de que Emmett notara que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- Hoy hay juego con los chicos. ¿Quieres ir? –preguntó haciendo un puchero.

- Pareces un niño pequeño. Y me encantaría ir, pero tengo montones de papeles que arreglar. Ve tú… yo termino aquí y voy a casa a prepararte la cena. –le ofreció con una sonrisa tratando de calcular cuánto tardaría en dejar todo ordenado.

- Rose, vamos. El trabajo puede esperar. –le pidió.

- No vas a decir lo mismo cuando no tengas tus expedientes en orden. Ve y diviértete. –se acercó y con cuidado de no dejarse embriagar por su aroma, dejó un beso suave en su mejilla.

- Rosalie. No me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza. –Emmett la vio fingiendo seriedad y se cruzó de brazos, así se veía mucho más imponente con su gran tamaño.

- ¿Obligarme? ¿Y cómo harías eso? –lo cuestionó siguiéndole la corriente, intentando sacar de su mente todos los recuerdos de las muchas veces en que Royce la obligó a hacer cosas.

- Muy fácil.

Por un momento Rose pudo ver en los ojos del chico una chispa de advertencia, luego, él se encogió de hombros y descruzó los brazos avanzando hacia ella. Se le acercó y la rodeó, luego con infinita facilidad la levantó en brazos como su fuera una niña.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Bájame! –le exigió conteniendo apenas su sorpresa y su miedo. Él no la estaba lastimando, jamás lo haría, pero aún así… fue difícil.

- No, Rosie. Tenemos otro compromiso. –se rió y con ese gesto se le marcaron los hoyuelos de niño.

- Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Puede esperar. –reafirmó más su agarre y la llevó hasta el ascensor, el cual estaba muy cerca y no les hizo larga la espera, cuando entraron él pensó que tenía ganada la batalla. – ¿Si te bajo vas a intentar huir?

- En cuanto me bajes, voy a regresar a la oficina. –dijo muy obstinada.

- Bien. Puedo conducir contigo en las piernas. –le aseguró muy convencido de que no llegaría a tanto, pero en caso de ser necesario, lo intentaría.

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. –ordenó asustada, conociéndolo lo suficiente para saber que era muy capaz de hacerlo.

- Pues no intentes escapar y todos felices. –le ofreció esa opción muy tranquilo.

- No tienes remedio. –se quejó y se cruzó de brazos resignada a que dejaría el trabajo pendiente para acompañarlo a su juego y muy convencida de que prefería mil veces quedarse a su lado que entre papeles.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a las canchas donde el juego ya había empezado, Emmett se despidió de ella con un beso rápido en la mejilla y se incorporó de inmediato. Rosalie se sentó en el pasto, algo alejada de los demás espectadores y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Vio cada movimiento que hacía, cómo a pesar de su gran tamaño era ágil y veloz. Lo miró y pensó en el contraste del gran abogado, el hombre dulce y el niño revoltoso, él era como un camaleón que se disfrazaba con su entorno, pero al mismo tiempo conservando su esencia. Siempre era él, todo el tiempo en sus ojos encontraba el mismo espíritu joven y libre, ese que la impulsaba cada día a ser mejor y olvidar el pasado.

**&...&...**

Esa noche de viernes Emmett y Rosalie iban llegando a casa luego de ir a cenar juntos. Fue una velada como tantas otras que compartieron en los meses anteriores, se divirtieron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Y ambos se empeñaron en seguir callando todo lo que sentían por el otro.

- Estoy muerta. –dijo ella deseando nada más que quitarse los tacones y entrar en la cama.

- Pero valió la pena. –aseguró él y le sonrió con los hoyuelos marcados. - ¿Mañana a levantarnos tarde? –preguntó sabiendo que Rose desearía eso, y la verdad él también.

- Tengo que madrugar. –suspiró y desvió la mirada, luego se sentó en el sofá para quitarse los zapatos.

- ¿Por qué? –frunció el seño extrañado.

- Voy a robar tu periódico y a buscar en los anuncios clasificados. –le confesó sintiendo ya la pena que la asediaba desde que se dio cuenta de que sus días juntos estaban contados.

Esos meses en los que trabajaron en la misa oficina y compartieron las mismas paredes en casa fueron los mejores en la vida de Rosalie, jamás lo cuestionaría, pero la secretaria de Emmett ya había vuelto de su licencia de maternidad y a ella le quedaba nada más una semana más a su lado para ponerla al corriente. Después, sería momento de ser independiente por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Quieres buscar otro trabajo? –cuestionó lo que ya temía, tanto, que hasta tenía pensado en buscar la forma de darle otro empleo a su lado. No estaba preparado para no verla todo el día.

- Sí. Y un departamento, también. –confesó en voz baja y mirando sus pies, incapaz de confirmar la expresión de desconcierto que tendría Emmett.

- ¿Ya no quieres estar aquí? –inquirió yendo a sentarse a su lado, herido por las intenciones de la joven.

- Claro que quiero. –afirmó con sinceridad, sintiéndolo muy cerca, pero sin reunir todavía el valor para enfrentarse a sus ojos. – Pero tengo que ser independiente, no puedo quedarme viviendo a expensas tuyas para siempre.

- Rose… -murmuró y con un gesto suave la tomó de la barbilla para que despegara la vista del suelo. – Rose, no. No pienses así… no es así. Yo soy feliz contigo.

- ¿En verdad? –cuestionó incrédula.

- Más feliz de lo que nunca he sido. –le afirmó acariciando su mejilla y vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- También soy feliz contigo. –susurró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. – "Como si tuviera en mis manos las llaves de la dicha y un incierto destino desdichado" –repitió una línea del que era su poema favorito, no lo pensó antes, pero era así como se sentía. A su lado todo era bueno, no había nada más que deseara en el mundo que quedarse así para siempre, pero tenía que darle libertad, regresarle aunque fuera sólo un poco de lo mucho que él le dio.

- Rosalie… -le habló en voz baja deseando decirle todo al mismo tiempo.

- Tiene que ser así. –afirmó ella sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. Involuntariamente suspiró.

Emmett quería expresarle cada emoción en su interior, lo mucho que la amaba, que ella era el mundo entero para él… que no podía perderla porque su vida ya nunca sería la misma. Sin ella sólo tendría vacío. Quería más que nada confesarle la verdad… pero no encontró las palabras, no pudo. Entonces, como su mente no reaccionó como debería, dejó que su cuerpo lo hiciera y lentamente se acercó buscando sus labios.

Fue un movimiento lento, le dejó tiempo para que lo rechazara, para que si no lo deseaba simplemente interrumpiera el momento y todo terminaría ahí. Pero Rosalie no lo hizo. Ella entendió sus intenciones y se paralizó. No es que no quisiera que la besara, en realidad, desde hacía mucho que sus labios le exigían eso y más… pero en ese instante sólo se quedó helada y fue el tibio contacto de ese beso lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Así pudo pasar ambas manos por el cuello de Emmett y enredarlas en sus rizos mientras le correspondía el beso, extasiada de felicidad.

Sus labios dulces jugaron a conocerse, a reconocerse como dos almas viejas reencontrándose tras vidas enteras de separación. Amor, eso fue todo. No existían preguntas, las respuestas estaban ahí. No les faltaron palabras, todo fue una confesión silenciosa, una revelación y nada más. Se amaban.

Emmett paseó sus manos por la cintura femenina y la acercó más a su cuerpo, después, dejó un camino de besos hacia su oído y la sintió estremecerse mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suaves movimientos. Deseaba sentir su piel despertando con cada contacto, la ropa le estorbaba y quemaba como fuego... lo dudó por un segundo, si ella se sentiría igual, pero no tuvo que pasar mucho para sentir la electricidad entre ambos.

Rosalie no pensó nada en esos momentos, sólo sintió los labios del hombre que amaba, sus manos fuertes siendo delicadas, su aliento cálido muy cerca y todo su cuerpo empezó a consumirlo el deseo. No se dio cuenta cuando murmuró su nombre como una súplica, sólo fue consciente cuando sus manos buscaron los botones de la camisa y comenzaron a abrirlos, uno a uno, con lentitud, disfrutando de cada momento y de la dulce espera.

Emmett paseó sus labios y sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven mujer, siempre cuidadoso, siempre consumido por la pasión. Le acarició ambas piernas y fue subiendo su vestido ligero hasta sacarlo por completo, a su paso la piel desnuda lo invitó a probarla y plantó más besos de los que pudiera llegar a contar. Lentamente la recostó en el sofá y se liberó de la camisa que Rose desabotonó, se puso encima de ella, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para sentirse mutuamente, y entonces la vio a los ojos perdiéndose en su mirada y su sonrisa.

Las manos de Rosalie recorrieron el pecho desnudo de Emmett, sintiendo cada músculo marcado y su corazón latiendo de prisa, levantó un poco la espalda y él lo entendió como la señal para desabrocharle la ropa interior, lo hizo y se la quitó. Rose supuso que debería cohibirse un poco, pero no. Estar así con él, revelarle su cuerpo como lo hizo con su alma fue nada más que el paso natural a seguir. Fueron amigos, pero ya no más, ahora eran amantes… consumidos por el deseo de todo el amor que sentían.

Emmett halagó su belleza sin darse cuenta y volvió a pasear sus labios por cada centímetro de piel descubierta, también le facilitó quitarle el cinturón y desabrocharle los pantalones, los cuales salieron sobrando muy pronto y terminaron tirados en el suelo, en el olvido. Él cambió algo su posición e inmiscuyó las yemas de sus dedos en la única prenda que permanecía aún sobre el cuerpo de Rose, ella exclamó silenciosa de puro placer y lo dejó hacer. Le permitió y lo invitó a adentrarse sólo un poco en su interior, a conocer su calor y darle placer.

La joven mujer se perdió en la caricia un tiempo interminable, hasta que deseó que no fueran sólo sus dedos los que la reconocieran así y lo incitó para que se acercara de nuevo a sus labios, así, pudo ayudarle a quitarse los bóxers y, por fin… tenerlo desnudo ante sí. Quiso mirarlo y deleitarse, descubrir entero el cuerpo de ese hombre al que pertenecía y que le pertenecía… pero no pudo. La pasión devastadora que los consumía no dejó de reclamarlos hasta que unieron sus cuerpos en un solo ser.

Él se adentró con cuidado, sin prisa, así inició el vaivén mientras besaba los labios rosas que tanto lo llamaban. Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus exclamaciones se fundieron tanto como ellos mismos.

Cuando sus cuerpos rozaron el clímax fue como si sus almas se transformaran irremediablemente, ya no dos, sino uno. Por siempre y para siempre se amarían.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Espero que les haya gustado! Por fin algo de romance... como dije al principio, si pueden escuchen <span>Epifanía de La Oreja de Van Gogh<span>, me parece perfecta para esta última escena. Nos leemos la próxima semana y mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Si tienen un momento dejen un comentario... cómo quedó la última escena?** Grax!** Se cuidan mucho!


	7. Cuando va bien es perfecto

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Rosalie abrió los ojos y sintió la luz cálida del sol colándose entre las cortinas, además estaba Emmett recostado a su lado envolviéndola en un abrazo. Por un momento pensó que era una mañana común, pues las noches en que ella tenía pesadillas él iba y se quedaba ahí ahuyentando los malos sueños, pero esta vez era diferente porque la noche anterior no fue como las demás y esta mañana ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa.<p>

Se quedó quieta unos minutos recordando cómo se dieron las cosas, la forma en que ninguno lo planeó pero la total perfección en que sucedió. No se dijeron palabras de amor, pero no fue necesario, ella lo conocía y era capaz de interpretar sus miradas a la perfección, supo que la amaba tanto como ella a él y entonces, su perspectiva era diferente porque unas horas atrás se enfrentaba al vacío de que pronto ya no estaría a su lado pero ahora… era más de ella que nunca antes.

También pensó en las caricias y los besos, en cómo él era un hombre dulce al hacer el amor, tierno y cuidadoso como nunca llegó a imaginarlo. De repente se estremeció un poco con los recuerdos y el leve movimiento despertó a Emmett, que la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y le besó el cabello.

- Buenos días. –murmuró él con voz ronca y Rosalie se giró para mirarlo de frente.

- Buenos días. –respondió sonriendo, él aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se preguntó si al igual que ella estaría pensando en la noche anterior y nada más.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –le dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al toparse con los de ella.

- De maravilla. –contestó y se rió.

- Yo también. Pero… tenemos un problema. –sonrió con los húyelos marcándose.

- ¿Qué problema?

- ¿No lo ves, Rose? No es una situación fácil. –de repente él se puso serio y ella sintió escalofríos ¿es que no sería todo felicidad? ¿Lo entendió mal? ¿No la amaba como ella a él?

- Es… -murmuró ella incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

- No sé qué prefiero, si tomar una ducha o desayunar. ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Desayunamos? –habló recobrando la sonrisa y Rosalie quiso golpearlo por sacarle semejante susto. – Ya, lo decidí. Mañana tú eliges, pero ahora… preferiría tomar el desayuno en la cama.

Antes de que la joven pudiera procesar sus palabras se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla, despacio, tomándose su tiempo y despertándole la piel a cada centímetro. Bajó lentamente y recorrió su cuerpo, demorándose más en su abdomen y, después, aún más abajo, donde encontró su objetivo y Rosalie se estremeció asaltada por las sensaciones más intensas que hubiera podido imaginar. Así dieron inicio al primer día que pasarían juntos, amándose en lo físico tanto como en lo emocional.

**&...&...**

- Sería bueno que durmiéramos. –le dijo Rosalie el domingo por la noche, llevaban todo el fin de semana aislados del mundo, descubriendo su amor.

- Estoy pensando en faltar mañana a trabajar. –confesó él que no podía imaginarse estar lejos de ella al día siguiente, aún no se había llenado de su cuerpo y de su aroma.

- Pero aún tengo una semana ahí, podremos vernos todo el día.

- Pero hay cosas que no podemos hacer en la oficina. –la miró inquisidor, levantando una ceja y recorriendo su cuerpo en la mirada, ella no iba desnuda pero sólo llevaba ropa interior y una blusa corta y algo transparente.

- Compórtate. –lo regañó jugando. – Además, deberíamos aprovechar esa semana, es la última. –se encogió de hombros relajada pero él se tensó un poco.

- Rose, creo que tenemos que hablar eso.

- No hay mucho que hablar, tú ya tienes una secretaria, ella está lista para volver.

- Bien, no puedo discutir eso, pero prométeme que no te vas a mudar, por favor. –le pidió casi como una súplica, sin saber qué tan decidida estaba ella de irse.

- No importa cuánto trabaje, nunca voy a poder ayudarte con los gastos de este departamento. –dijo advirtiéndole, deseando tener todo claro y sin nada de ganas de vivir en otro lado.

- Eso no importa, lo sabes. De hecho, estaba pensando… ya que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… regresa a la escuela.

- ¿Con los adolescentes de 17 años? –cuestionó considerando la propuesta, pero sin sentirse lista para ello.

- No necesariamente. Lo estuve investigando. Hay un examen, sólo tienes que pasarlo y es como si hubieras tomado las clases, obtienes el diploma.

- ¿Lo investigaste?

- Eres muy inteligente. –replicó riendo y encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que puedes ir a la universidad si lo deseas.

- Espera. –se rió y dejó su silla para acomodarse en las piernas de él, luego tomó un bocado de su plato y se lo pasó con los labios. - No nos adelantemos, primero tengo que terminar la semana que me queda en tu oficina, después pasar el examen. Una vez que tenga eso, veremos. –le aclaró con calma y él sonrió y le besó los labios encantado como por un hechizo, por ella y cada una de las cosas que era.

**&...&...**

Rosalie estaba terminando de quitar algunas cosas personales del que fue su escritorio temporalmente, se sentía algo melancólica porque ya no podría pasar los días enteros con Emmett, además se enfrentaría pronto a un examen difícil y eso le causaba algo de ansiedad.

- ¿En verdad no te vas a quedar aquí trabajando? –preguntó de repente la secretaria de Emmett, algo consternada.

- No. –respondió Rosalie extrañada por la pregunta ¿es que pensaba que Emmett iba a despedirla para que ella se quedara con su puesto?

- Es que… lo has hecho muy bien y tú y él… pues… -de repente la mujer no supo cómo continuar y sólo sonrió.

- Sí, bueno, eso es cierto. Pero por nada del mundo él haría una cosa así. Además, eres mucho mejor que yo en esto.

La otra mujer iba a replicar algo pero en ese momento salió del ascensor un hombre, era joven, alto y apuesto, con cabello castaño claro y ojos enigmáticos. Rosalie nunca antes lo había visto, pero de seguro era un cliente frecuente pues se dirigió hasta ellas con mucha naturalidad.

- Hola, damas. Lamento presentarme sin una cita, pero es un imponderable. –les habló a las dos, mirándolas de manera alternada.

- Voy a informarle al abogado que está aquí, señor. Con permiso. –se excusó la secretaria de Emmett y fue directa hacia la puerta, llamó y luego, entró.

A Rosalie le pareció extraño que no usara el teléfono, pero ella tendría sus razones. Cuando estuvo a solas con el visitante le sonrió y notó cómo él la recorría con la mirada y luego le devolvía el gesto. Un coqueto, acostumbrado a que las mujeres se fijaran en él, eso lo supo de inmediato.

- No te conozco.

- Estoy de visita. –dijo ella con confianza, no necesitaba dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Contratando al abogado también? Me cuesta trabajo que alguien busque tener problemas contigo.

- Nadie tiene problemas conmigo. –le replicó encogiéndose de hombros y él avanzó unos pasos para quedar a poca distancia.

- Sí, más bien deben besar el suelo donde pisas. –él se rió y ella no estuvo segura de cómo reaccionar, ese hombre dejaba de gustarle más a cada instante. – Deberíamos salir a cenar hoy. –le dijo directamente.

- ¿Ni siquiera preguntas si estoy casada o tengo novio? –contestó impresionada ¿es que de verdad todas caían así de fácil a sus pies?

- No me molesta compartir y no te estoy pidiendo más que un rato. Además, eres joven y lo suficientemente hermosa para tener a muchos hombres a tus pies, de seguro sabes elegir. –le guiñó un ojo y le tomó la mano para besarle el dorso, Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Emmett y su secretaria salieron de la oficina él llevaba el seño fruncido.

- ¿Interrumpo? –cuestionó el abogado con tono sarcástico.

Rosalie se quedó de piedra. Fue como si toda su sangre se convirtiera en hielo ¿es que Emmett estaba enojado? Tan acostumbrada a las reacciones de Royce casi tuvo miedo de que ese hombre que ahora amaba se transformara en un monstruo de repente.

- En lo absoluto, la señorita y yo podemos seguir con esto durante la cena. Ahora los negocios son primero. –el extraño le soltó la mano y entró a la oficina de Emmett, seguido por él.

Rose quiso ver sus ojos por última vez para descifrarlos y hasta pensó en preguntarle algo a la otra mujer, pero sólo atinó a responder el teléfono que sonaba en ese momento y sumergirse en cosas del trabajo, no deseaba darle importancia a la escena. El tiempo se le pasó lento por más que trató de distraerse, de calmar sus nervios y de olvidarse de aquello, sólo era una tontería, o eso deseaba creer.

Poco más de hora y media después el hombre salió y se marchó sin mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres, no cerró la puerta tras de sí y Rosalie aprovechó para entrar y tener privacidad, lo que tuviera que suceder, lo enfrentaría en ese momento.

- ¿Emmett? –preguntó acercándose, él le deba la espalda, estaba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

- Espera. –le ordenó en un tono tan brusco como nunca usó antes y ella se paralizó. – Lo siento. –siguió hablando él casi de inmediato. – No debí hablarte así. –suspiró y se giró para verla, después se puso de pie y se acercó. – Perdóname, Rose. –volvió a pedir cuando notó que ella estaba paralizada.

- Estás enojado. –murmuró ella apenas, constatando un hecho.

- Mucho, pero eso no me da derecho a desquitarme contigo. Es sólo que ese tipo me cae mal, siempre ha sido así. De hecho, si no fuera porque es malo para mi reputación, hace mucho que le hubiera partido la cara y hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo. No me agrada cómo te faltó al respeto.

- ¿Él me faltó al respeto? –repitió ella sin dar mucho crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Entró aquí alardeando de que saldría contigo esta noche y lo mucho que lo deseabas. –bufó Emmett. – Es un imbécil, cree que es demasiado bueno para cualquier mujer. Si sólo supiera la basura que es.

- Entonces… estás enojado con él y no conmigo. –sacó ella la conclusión apenas entendiéndolo.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que estar enojado contigo? –preguntó entre incrédulo y divertido.

- No… no lo sé. –se encogió de hombros apenas asimilando la diferencia entre sus experiencias pasadas y ésta. Ella antes se cuestionó muchas veces por qué Royce se enfurecía por las cosas más pequeñas, cuando ella ni siquiera mostraba interés por otros hombres… y ahora, Emmett entendía eso sin que ella tuviera que explicarlo.

- Buena respuesta, ya lo entendí. –él le habló en tono sarcástico y se rió. – Lo lamento, Rosie. No debí hablarte así cuando entraste ¿puedo invitarte a cenar para compensarte?

- Quizás otro día, hoy ya tengo lista la cena en casa. La dejé preparada. –le sonrió y se acercó para murmurarle en el oído. – Y pensaba que cenáramos en la habitación…

Emmett sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando el aliento cálido de la joven mujer chocó contra su piel, además al imaginar lo que ella podía tener planeado de inmediato tuvo deseos de tenerla más cerca y todos sus problemas desaparecieron de repente. Ella era la cura para todo en su vida.

**&...&...**

Cuando el sol se metió por el horizonte Rosalie terminó de acomodar las cosas sobre la mesa y encendió las velas, Emmett de seguro estaba por llegar. Ella lo esperaba con ansias, hacía diez días que no se veían, él había tenido que viajar por asuntos de negocios y ella lo extrañaba demasiado. Era la segunda vez que se separaron desde que vivían juntos y la primera fue muy diferente pues sucedió muy al inicio cuando no lo amaba con la misma intensidad y las heridas de su cuerpo le reclamaban más atención, así como las pesadillas sobre Royce. Ahora, sólo sentía su ausencia. Hablaron cada noche por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo.

Así que ahí estaba, enfundada en un vestido nuevo, negro, corto y muy seductor, con su cabello suelto y un maquillaje de noche, además se esmeró en preparar una cena especial, aunque dudaba ser capaz de detener sus besos para comer, si sólo deseaba sentirlo con ella.

Escuchó pasos afuera del departamento y luego la puerta abrirse, fue y se puso justo enfrente, a un par de metros de distancia y sonrió como nunca al verlo entrar. Él iba aún con pantalón de vestir negro y camisa del mismo color, se veía apuesto como nunca antes. El chico dejó la maleta y cerró la puerta sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera ella, la vio y se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, como si ante él estuviera el ángel más bello del cielo.

No les hicieron falta las palabras, sólo terminaron la distancia entre sus cuerpos y se besaron, él la rodeó por la cintura y ella entrelazó sus dedos en los rizo de su nuca, acariciándolo con suavidad mientras sus labios se reencontraban. Fue un beso desesperado y cargado de pasión desde el principio que muy pronto consiguió robarles el aliento y sumergirlos en una espiral de pasión desatada.

Rosalie tuvo razón y no fue capaz de interrumpir el momento para ofrecerle de cenar, sólo dejó que todo fluyera, su deseo y su desesperación y así coordinados en un mismo pensamiento recorrieron el corto camino hasta el sofá, donde el tiempo parecía apurarlos y no les permitió tomarse las cosas con calma. Ella muy pronto dejó sus labios para recorrer el cuello masculino y dejar que sus manos vagaran por el cinturón para desabrocharlo, él le correspondió buscando el borde de su vestido y subiéndolo un poco, sólo lo necesario para tocar la pieza de lencería que lleva puesta y sacársela con la misma prisa.

De esa forma se amaron, se reencontraron luego de una separación corta y eterna, expresándose de manera instintiva lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban. Nada más unos minutos después, y aún con la mitad de las ropas puestas, consumaron su acto con las respiraciones agitadas y un dulce beso en los labios.

- Te extrañé. –le murmuró Rosalie después, recuperando el aliento, rendida entre sus brazos.

- También te extrañé. Demasiado. –se rió y le besó el cabello. – Pero si me vas a recibir así siempre, tendré que irme más seguido. –bromeó reafirmando su abrazo.

- Si apenas estamos comenzando. –aseguró y con mucha renuencia se puso de pie, ahora sí, tenían una cena esperándolos.

Rosalie al levantarse se acomodó bien el vestido para que la cubriera pero tuvo cuidado de no ponerse más la ropa interior y, sobre todo, de hacer que él lo notara. Así lo tendría pensando en eso el resto de la velada. Emmett la vio y se quedó quieto dudando entre seguirla y ver qué más tenía preparado o sólo levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la alcoba, al final decidió que tenían toda la noche y podía esperar un poco, así que para seguirle la corriente él se quedó con la camisa que aún llevaba puesta y se colocó los bóxers, nada más.

- Cuando llegaste las velas no estaban derretidas. –le avisó Rosalie mientras contemplaba la mesa para dos.

- Supongo que nos distrajimos un rato. –se excusó él abrazándola por la espalda. – Es hermoso, casi tanto como tú. –murmuró y le besó el oído. – Muchas gracias.

- Sigue haciendo eso y nunca vamos a llegar a la mesa. –replicó ella y se separó. – Te sirvo, siéntate. –pidió y él obedeció.

Así cenaron con calma, entre miradas coquetas y sonrisas cautivadoras. Ella le contó de lo que estuvo estudiando esos días y él le dio algunos detalles del viaje, que había salido bastante bien y resultado fue una generosa cantidad de dinero.

- ¿En qué piensas? –cuestionó Rosalie cuando se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, ya al ir terminando.

- En lo que hay debajo de tu vestido. –contestó él muy sincero.

- ¿Mi ropa interior? –alzó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¿A quién tratas de engañar? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

- No sé de qué estás hablando. –replicó cruzando las piernas.

- Si gustas, podemos ir a la alcoba y te lo demuestro, aunque si prefieres que sea aquí mismo… -al final deslizó sus dedos por una de sus piernas y sintió su piel erizarse, Rosalie cerró los ojos de manera instintiva y tuvo que reprimirse para no terminar por saltarse el postre que tenía preparado en la nevera.

- Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres. –replicó cuando pudo tomar algo de control sobre sus emociones. Con cuidado le quitó la mano y se puso de pie. – Aun falta el postre, podríamos terminar de cenar aquí, pero me parece más apropiada la habitación.

- Te sigo. –habló él poniéndose de pie y ella notó su evidente excitación.

- Paciencia.

Suspiró en un vano intento por no sonrojarse y fue hasta el refrigerador, después regresó con un tazón pequeño que contenía pudín de chocolate frío con rebanadas de fresa, sencillo pero muy tentador. Ella tenía planes muy claros para lo que seguía y se dio cuenta de que él lo supuso, a juzgar por su mirada inquisidora, pero decidió ignorarlo y simplemente emprendió camino hacia su destino.

Emmett, como lo prometió, fue justo detrás de ella y en el camino se quitó la camisa y la dejó botada por ahí, además, intentó armarse de paciencia, pues a cada instante le era más difícil no dejar que todo lo que sentía tomara el control de sus acciones.

Y de esa forma siguieron la noche, despiertos, jugando, amándose, recuperando el tiempo perdido durante esos días eternos en que no se tuvieron cerca. Ahora no necesitaban nada más, pues al estar al lado del otro, nada les faltaba.

**&...&...**

Dos semanas después Rosalie presentó el examen para obtener el diploma de preparatoria, estuvo nerviosa, pero Emmett dio con ella cada paso, la llevó hasta el lugar donde lo aplicaría y esperó paciente por ella, listo para recibirla con un ramo de flores y todo un itinerario para hacerla olvidarse del estrés.

Se pasaron el día de un lugar a otro, hasta regresar a casa por la noche, ambos cansados pero contentos como siempre, felices con sus vidas que marchaban a la perfección. Justo al cerrar la puerta Rose se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se recargó en la pared, un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

- Ve y ponte cómoda, te alcanzo enseguida. –Emmett le besó los labios de manera fugaz y fue a la cocina.

Ella caminó medio dormida hasta su habitación y se quitó la ropa, en ese momento la pijama de seda se sintió suave y tersa entre sus manos y deseó nada más que cambiarse y dormir, pero una mejor idea surgió en su mente y fue hacia el jacuzzi y lo puso a llenar, luego, sólo se recostó dentro mientras el agua caliente iba subiendo de nivel lentamente.

Emmett llegó unos minutos más tarde y se extrañó de no verla ya en la cama, quizás hasta dormida, siguió el sonido y la encontró desnuda y relajada, sonrió y puso en el borde las copas y la botella de vino que llevaba, luego se quitó la ropa con calma ante la mirada tranquila y coqueta de su pareja. Cuando estuvo desnudo sirvió la bebida y se metió con ella, el agua aún no estaba a un nivel suficiente, pero la temperatura perfecta lo hizo sentirse aún mejor, si es que era posible.

- Gracias por el día de hoy. –habló Rosalie recibiendo su copa y dando un sorbo.

- No me lo agradezcas. Sólo fue un paso más. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer cuando tengas el diploma?

- No. –suspiró. – Aún no estoy segura.

- ¿La universidad? –cuestionó él dejando su copa y tomando uno de los finos pies de Rosalie para darle masaje lentamente.

- No creo. Demasiado costosa y complicada, dudo que sea para mí.

- No me mal interpretes, la verdad no quiero tener que preocuparme por estudiantes más apuestos y jóvenes que yo, ni por profesores intelectuales y experimentados. –se rió con los hoyuelos marcándose mientras sus manos continuaron trabajando. – De verdad, estaría mucho más tranquilo si decides no ir y evitarme toda esa competencia. Pero sabes que el dinero no es problema y eres muy inteligente, puedes hacer lo que sea.

- ¿Competencia? Como si cualquiera de ellos pudiera siquiera comprarse a ti. –respondió sincera y Emmett muy a pesar de su basta confianza sintió sus mejillas teñirse un poco de rojo. – Además, tú estás en constante contacto con mujeres exitosas y hermosas, como Victoria o Tanya, y ya estoy acostumbrada, terminarías por habituarte. Pero ese no es el punto.

- Si el que me ponga celoso no es el punto ¿entonces cuál es? –bromeó tomando el otro pie de Rose para masajearlo igual.

- El punto es que no sé qué quiero. Estaba considerando más bien algún curso… algo que involucre mecánica… electrónica… algo así. –Emmett se quedó quieto y la miró como si le hubieran salido antenas de repente, Rose sólo comenzó a reírse, quizás aún tenía un par de sorpresas para él. – Soy buena arreglando cosas, por ejemplo cuando te fuiste de viaje reparé tu auto. –le guiñó un ojo y tomó su copa para dar otro sorbo.

- ¿Fuiste tú? –inquirió incrédulo, él recordaba que su automóvil tenía una especie de ruido extraño antes de irse y que había desaparecido cuando volvió, pero nunca se imaginó que ella tuviese algo que ver.

- Eso o las hadas te concedieron un deseo. –le replicó aún muy divertida con la situación.

- Nunca dejas de asombrarme.

- Bueno, nunca había puesto mis manos en un auto tan costoso, pero siempre hay una primera vez. –se encogió de hombros y Emmett se rió.

Rosalie lo observó y encontró en él al niño grande que muchas veces era, pero por alguna razón no se quedó perdida en ese pensamiento, sino que sus propias palabras la llevaron por otro camino y otros recuerdos, algo que no tenía por qué salir a la superficie en ese momento, pero muy a su pesar así fue y Emmett de inmediato notó el cambio en su semblante.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó moviéndose para detener el agua, antes de que se derramara, al final quedó justo a su lado en vez de en el otro extremo.

- No es nada, sólo me quedé pensando en eso de las primeras veces ¿cómo fue la tuya? –inquirió de repente curiosa.

- ¿Mi primera vez? –frunció el seño y ella asintió. – Pues… como las de todos los chicos, supongo. Ella era una compañera de escuela, un par de años más grande que yo. Fue mi novia un tiempo y… sólo sucedió. –se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y tu primera vez?

- No lo recuerdo… no totalmente, sólo algunas cosas. –contestó viendo hacia la nada con imágenes borrosas en su mente.

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber él pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado, quizás la respuesta le causaría dolor a la joven.

- Cuando me mudé con Royce él quiso hacerlo desde la primera noche… pero yo no… él esperó… pero después… no sé. –suspiró y se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto. – Solía pensar que sólo era joven y bebí de más, pero ahora… pienso que él lo planeó. Tu sabes… -de repente concentró su mirada en la de Emmett, que se había vuelto una máscara. – Había alcohol y pastillas y… no recuerdo la mayor parte. Pero supongo que ya no importa.

- Rose, tenías diecisiete años y él usó alcohol y drogas, eso es ilegal.

- Lo sé. –respondió de repente sintiéndose vacía. – Pero ya no es algo que pueda cambiar, Emmett. Lo único que importa es que ya no puede hacerme daño.

- Nunca más, lo juro. –murmuró el chico y la abrazó acunándola contra su pecho y conteniendo sus emociones, en ese momento ella lo necesitaba para confortarla, no para salir y dispararle al maldito justo en medio de los ojos.

- Te amo. –susurró Rosalie aferrándose a él y a su promesa.

- También te amo. –contestó muy dispuesto a cumplir lo que le había dicho, lo haría a cualquier precio.

**&...&...**

Rosalie iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad poco después de la hora del almuerzo, había decidido ir a buscar una escuela donde vio cursos que le interesaron, tenía deseos de preguntar por los horarios y ver las instalaciones, estaba feliz y emocionada por eso. Tal vez así cuando Emmett regresara de su viaje podría darle la buena noticia, decirle que había decidido qué hacer con su vida.

Pensó en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y en que deseaba que esas ausencias no fueran frecuentes, él le prometió compensarla cuando volviera y dijo que se tardaría los días mínimos indispensables, hasta habló de hacer un viaje juntos, de irse a una luna de miel adelantada. A Rosalie eso le sonó muy bien, no sólo por la idea de estar a solas con él en alguna playa paradisiaca, sino porque de alguna manera le hizo pensar que él deseaba casarse… unir sus vidas por siempre y formar la familia que siempre quiso.

Estaba esperando cruzar una calle cuando justo del otro lado notó a una niña que se le hizo familiar, tenía la piel sucia y el cabello despeinado, su ropa también la había ver muy descuidada, quizás ni siquiera fuera quien ella pensaba, pero no pudo detenerse y en cuanto el flujo de autos se lo permitió, se acercó a la pequeña.

Estando a pocos metros de ella pudo observarla mejor y se sintió mal, sí era quien supuso en un principio y estaba por ahí pidiendo dinero a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. La verdad no sabía su nombre, nunca se preocupó por preguntarlo y en otras circunstancias ni siquiera se hubiera tomado tiempo para investigar algo, pero le debía un favor a la madre de la niña. Uno que no le podría pagar con nada, porque le salvó la vida. Esa pequeña era una de las hijas de la vecina que le advirtió no salir al callejón trasero la noche en que huyó de Royce, pero antes iba limpia y arreglada por su madre, así que el topársela en estas condiciones le hizo creer que algo andaba muy mal.

- Oye… -le habló a la pequeña y ella de inmediato voleó a verla con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato cuando vio en sus ojos una chispa de reconocimiento.

Al siguiente instante salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a un monstruo y Rosalie sin pensarlo, la siguió. La niña aprovechando los últimos momentos para cruzar la calle corrió y Rose fue detrás de ella sin fijarse que tenía casi encima a varios conductores, incluido el de un autobús. Antes de que pudiera ver el peligro en que se encontraba escuchó las bocinas y se dio cuenta de su error, uno muy grave. La descarga de adrenalina impulsada por el miedo se sintió arder en sus venas y sólo atinó a quitarse del camino tan rápido como pudo, justo un segundo antes de que el autobús la arrollara.

Dejó escapar el aliento que contuvo y pudo escuchar en sus oídos la sangre que pasaba al ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Vio que ya muy delante de ella la niña seguía corriendo y se sintió tonta por emprender camino detrás de ella otra vez. Quizás ese "casi accidente" fue un aviso de que no debería interferir, pero no pudo detenerse, no si ahora podía regresar algo de la ayuda que recibió cuando más la necesitaba.

**&...&...**

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Emmett caminó en silencio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento, llevaba una única maleta y su portafolio con cuidado para no chocar con algo y delatar su llegada, iba dispuesto a sorprender a Rosalie. Se suponía que su viaje duraría tres días más, pero por suerte fue libre antes y decidió tomar un avión esa misma tarde sin avisarle, así alcanzó a llegar después del anochecer.

Pensó que tal vez estaría dormida y podría despertarla con un beso, sólo deseaba que su separación no la hubiera afectado mucho pues la noche anterior nunca respondió el mensaje de texto que él le envió preguntando si estaba despierta para llamarla y durante todo ese día no tuvo tiempo para comunicarse con ella.

Cuando llegó a la puerta intentó abrirla y no pudo, eso le extrañó porque Rose sólo cerraba cuando salía de casa ¿dónde podría estar a esas horas? Por un momento se preocupó pero de inmediato se obligó a descartar la idea de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, quizás ella solía encerrarse cuando pasaba las noches sola.

Con su juego de llaves abrió deseando que eso no arruinara la sorpresa, ni siquiera cerró detrás suyo. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, pensó que probablemente sí la encontraría dormida. Prendió la luz de la sala y fue haciendo lo mismo todo el camino hasta la habitación principal, donde no le costó trabajo ver que la cama estaba vacía. Ahí fue cuando se preocupó de verdad.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente hacía más de 24 horas que no sabía nada de ella. De inmediato comenzó a llamarla en voz alta y entró en todas las habitaciones, ella no estaba ahí. Lo siguiente fue buscarla al teléfono celular, pero de inmediato el aparato sonó ahí mismo.

Entonces, la mente se le quedó en blanco ¿qué era lo siguiente? Aún existía la posibilidad de que Rosalie anduviera fuera de casa, que tuviese algo que hacer y se hubiera demorado, pero eso era poco probable, como aferrarse a una esperanza sin sentido. Por eso decidió que tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, pensó en el protocolo legal y en que si llamaba a la policía no le creerían que ella estaba desaparecida, no tan pronto. Así que probablemente los hospitales eran una mejor opción.

Así estaba en medio de la sala sintiendo el miedo más grande que hubiera experimentado jamás cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron otra vez justo al final del pasillo y la vio salir de él con la mirada puesta en el piso. Como una reacción automática dijo algunas palabras altisonantes y se dirigió hacia la mujer que amaba, que estaba ahí sana y salva.

- ¿Emmett? –preguntó ella como si estuviera teniendo una visión y se quedó paralizada cuando él la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer. – Volviste antes… -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta y luchando contra las lágrimas.

- Quise sorprenderte. –le explicó él. – Acabo de llegar y me asusté como no tienes una idea. –continuó hablando sin dar señas de querer soltarla. – No estabas y desde ayer no sabía nada de ti, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido. –le aclaró y al final, lleno de renuencia, se alejó un poco, sólo para besar sus labios.

Rosalie lo recibió aún en estado de shock. No esperaba verlo tan pronto y su reacción efusiva la paralizó. Así dejó que el beso continuara hasta que él decidió terminarlo y luego la llevó de la mano al interior del departamento.

- Lo siento. –se rió él ya más relajado. – Debí haberte asustado con semejante reacción.

- No. Está bien. Sólo me sorprendiste. –sonrió un poco. - ¿Terminó antes el caso?

- Sí, aunque regresé sin enviar todos los documentos, prometí hacerlo esta noche. Sólo… necesitaba estar de regreso en casa. –le sonrió con los hoyuelos marcándose y notó por primera vez que Rosalie tenía los ojos rojos. – Rose ¿qué sucede? ¿Estuviste llorando? –se acercó le tomó ambas manos un momento, sólo unos breves segundos porque ella se retiró y fue hacia la terraza.

- No. Es que estaba en la azotea y hace mucho viento. –explicó saliendo, él frunció el seño, pues era cierto, arriba hacía aire siempre debido a la altura, pero de todas formas no lo convenció la explicación. – Deseaba ver toda la ciudad, por eso subí.

- Nunca antes lo hiciste. –inquirió Emmett en busca de alguna respuesta útil.

- Tuve curiosidad. –se encogió de hombros y luego le sonrió acercándose para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. – Ve a hacer tu trabajo, termínalo pronto y después… puedo darte la bienvenida como debe de ser. –le ofreció en tono bajo dejando que sus manos vagaran traviesas sobre la tela de su camisa.

- ¿Lo prometes? –con cuidado le acunó el rostro usando ambas manos, intentando verificar que todo estuviera bien.

- Lo prometo. –aseguró y le besó los labios.

Emmett entró en la casa y fue directo a hacer lo que debía, encendió la computadora y se concentró en ello, tenía toda la prisa del mundo por acabar y hacer que su noche transcurriera como lo planeó, en los brazos de Rose.

Todo el tiempo que se tardó en completar lo que hacía falta se le hizo eterno, fue poco más de una hora. Al final suspiró aliviado de ser libre y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, después fue para servir dos copas de vino antes de ir con su mujer a la terraza y ofrecerle que tomaran un baño juntos, sin embargo se le olvidaron sus planes cuando la vio sentada en el suelo con la vista perdida en el horizonte y un cigarrillo en los labios. En ese instante lo golpeó la certeza de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Rose? –llamó su atención mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Ella se asustó y de inmediato hizo un intento por apagar el cigarro.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó, pero él le sostuvo la mano.

- No me molesta, sabes que puedes fumar cuando lo desees, pero me preocupa. –admitió pasándole su copa, ella la tomó y dio un sorbo largo. – Sólo te he visto fumar cuando estás muy triste o muy preocupada.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Es que… no fueron días fáciles. –admitió con los ojos clavados en el piso y un par de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Has tenido pesadillas? –preguntó muy alarmado. Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos y después buscó sus ojos, luego, negó con la cabeza para pedirle que no hiciera más preguntas.

- Emmett… -murmuró apenas. – Me amas ¿verdad? Somos felices juntos.

- Por supuesto. –le contestó sin entender cómo es que de repente ante él estaba la Rosalie que fue meses atrás, llena de vacío y miedo.

- También te amo. –prometió y se recargó en su hombro todavía viendo el horizonte y muy poco dispuesta a seguir hablando.

Él sólo la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y le besó el cabello, listo para tener paciencia y encontrar en algún momento qué fue lo que la puso así de repente… quizás un mal sueño, tal vez un recuerdo, posiblemente la ausencia de su hermano… pudiera ser que se sintió sola esos días que duró su viaje. La única certeza que tenía era que la amaba más allá de cualquier límite y haría cualquier cosa porque ella fuera feliz.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>Muchas gracias por todo!<strong> Una amiga me preguntó sobre qué tan larga sería esta historia y creo que la respuesta debe ser pública, originalmente supuse serán 10 capítulo, no más, ahora creo que quizás me extienda a 11 ó 12. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios me animan muchó! Ya saben cualquier cosilla, un review! Nos llemos la próxima semana! **Grax!** XD


	8. ¿Qué haces?

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después de que Emmett regresara a casa y Rosalie tuviese esa actitud extraña, las cosas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. Él no supo nunca qué fue lo que sucedió pero le dio gusto volver a ver el brillo de alegría reflejado en los ojos de la mujer que amaba y decidió no hacer más preguntas, no si eso la entristecería otra vez. Aunque todo lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando regresó de viaje, aún lo intrigaba<p>

**FLASHBACK**

Se quedaron quietos un buen rato, así sentados en el suelo de la terrasa, Emmett sostenía a Rosalie entre sus brazos y no sabía qué más hacer, sólo decidió esperar a que ella le diera la pauta, que le dijera qué era lo que necesitaba y él lo haría.

- Siento mucho ser así. –se disculpó rose de repente y se giró para verlo a los ojos, él le sonrió un poco y ella de repente cambió.

Emmett jamás hubiera podido imaginarse su siguiente paso, así que lo tomó por sorpresa. Rose se sentó en sus piernas viéndolo de frente y lo besó. No fue un beso dulce y reconfortante, sino uno cargado de pasión. Entreabrió sus labios y le pidió adentrarse en su boca mientras con ambas manos le desabotonaba la camisa. Él le respondió cuando entendió cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque en ningún momento pudo encontrarles razón… pero dejarse llevar fue fácil.

Desde la primera vez que sus manos lo tocaron él estuvo perdido, rendido a los deseos de su cuerpo, a lo que ella le provocaba y esta vez no fue la excepción. Conforme sus lenguas jugaron y Rose terminó de sacarle la camisa recorriendo al mismo tiempo su torso desnudo, él dejo de pensar. Posó ambas manos en la cintura de su novia y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ansioso de sentirla lo más cerca posible. Su corazón se aceleró tanto como las respiraciones de ambos y no suprimió las exclamaciones de placer que Rosalie le arrancaba con cada beso y cada movimiento.

El viento soplaba algo fuerte, pero eso no importó, ni tampoco el que estuvieran donde extraños podían mirarlos, Emmett inmiscuyó ambas manos debajo de la blusa de la joven mujer y la fue subiendo poco a poco, disfrutando de la textura de su piel y del contorno de su figura. Cuando le quitó la prenda y la dejó botada en el suelo fue directo a besar su cuello y su oído, la sintió estremecerse y sus manos grandes pero suaves buscaron desabrochar la ropa interior, muy pronto también la despojó de ella y sus cuerpos se tocaron encendidos como lava.

- ¿Quieres ir dentro? –le preguntó Rose al oído y él tuvo que tener algo de cordura para no seguir ahí mismo con lo que estaban haciendo, así que la rodeó firme con ambas manos y sin ningún trabajo se puso de pie, Rosalie le abrazó la cintura con las piernas y eso le facilitó las cosas.

En ese momento ya no se detuvo a pensar ni a hacer preguntas para encontrar explicaciones, pero la manera en que ella inició todo después de su obvia tristeza fue extraño.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cada vez que Emmett pensaba en todo eso tenía que detenerse para no acabar con más preguntas de las que podría responder. Lo importante era que Rosalie estuviera bien, nada más.

**&...&...**

Para Rosalie los días siguieron algo lentos después de eso, ella aún no había decidido nada sobre qué deseaba hacer, Emmett la vio muchas veces buscando en el periódico algún empleo pero no le dijo nada, no insistió en la escuela y la joven mujer se lo agradeció en silencio porque no estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo, lo más que podía hacer era intentar no pensar en lo que sucedió durante el último viaje de Emmett y en cómo reaccionó a su regreso, cuando la pasión fue su vía de escape.

**FLASHBACK**

Mientras él la llevaba dentro ella se concentró en morder su cuello, una y otra vez con las manos entrelazadas en los rizos de su nuca. El trayecto fue corto y eterno hasta que llegaron a la habitación principal y Emmett la recostó sobre la cama, entonces, ella lo liberó y lo miró muy atenta mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón y lo bajaba junto con su ropa interior.

Cuando estuvo desnuda le sonrió con sus hoyuelos y los ojos cargados de pasión y amor, poco a poco fue besando sus piernas en un camino ascendente que torturó a Rosalie, ella sintió que podría derretirse en cualquier momento siendo presa de esos besos y las caricias que los acompañaban. Lo vio hacer hasta que la fuerza de su propia pasión la obligó a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en nada más que lo que su piel le ofrecía.

Emmett fue tierno como siempre, besó todos los rincones de su cuerpo demorándose el tiempo necesario para que ella lo disfrutara al máximo. Al final, llegó a sus labios. Rosalie lo recibió con ansias y hasta ese momento fue capaz de coordinar sus manos otra vez. Obligó a sus dedos a soltar las sábanas a las que se aferraban con fuerza y los deslizó por la espalda de su amante hasta el pantalón, ahí lo desabotonó y lo bajó tanto como pudo. Emmett terminó de desnudarse.

Cuando estuvieron los dos de la misma forma, sin nada de por medio, con las almas tan descubiertas como los cuerpos, fue que se tomaron unos segundos para verse a los ojos y sonreír, para mirarse sin palabras lo mucho que se amabas. Rose no quiso que sucediera pero una lágrima se desbordó de sus ojos y él la recogió con los labios y luego le sonrió de nuevo, así ella supo que siempre estaría a su lado, que era un gran hombre y la amaba más que a nada.

Cuando la fuerza de su revelación la impactó tuvo que besarlo de nuevo para que no notara las demás lágrimas que se agolpaban ansiosas por salir a la superficie. Con un par de movimientos más lo incitó para que entrara en su cuerpo y él lo hizo. Ese momento fue diferente porque Rose en lugar de puro placer, lo sintió mezclado con dolor y cortó la respiración de tajo involuntariamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emmett deteniéndose de inmediato.

- Estoy bien. –aseguró Rose con los ojos cerrados, murmurando contra sus labios.

- Te lastimé. –dijo con mucha seguridad, pero ella negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos para toparse con los de él.

- No me lastimaste. –susurró y luego le dejó un único beso en la boca. – sigue. Por favor. No me hagas rogar…

Al final sus palabras casi sonaron como un pequeño juego, pero hablaba en serio, necesitaba continuar, no podría detenerse, no lo deseaba. Muy pronto él continuó y ella supo que aún tenía dudas, pero lo hizo por ella, porque haría lo que ella le pidiera… Rose pensó que tal vez la amaba demasiado.

Tiempo después alcanzaron juntos un clímax que necesitaban, se besaron y sonrieron y él se recostó llevándola consigo para tenerla abrazada. Rosalie escondió el rostro en su pecho y dejó que el cansancio la invadiera. Esa no era noche de palabras.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Siempre, cada vez que todas esas imágenes la asaltaban, se estremecía y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Por eso se forzó a olvidar y sólo seguir adelante. Y estuvo contenta de hacer eso, pues con el paso de los días todos los malos recuerdos se diluyeron y pudo volver a ser ella misma.

Poco después él encontró unos días libres decidió que era un buen momento para salir de la ciudad y olvidarse de que el mundo existía, ser sólo ellos dos y su paraíso privado. Además le serviría para hablarle a Rosalie de lugares para su luna de miel y medir sus reacciones… si todo marchaba bien, muy pronto podría pedirle que se casara con él.

Llegó al departamento y Rose lo estaba esperando, como siempre con una sonrisa, la abrazó y se besaron, después la siguió a la cocina, donde estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? –quiso saber ella mientras él sacaba platos de la alacena.

- Muy bien, en realidad mejor que eso. Logré desocupar mi agenda varios días y voy a raptarte para ir a la playa.

- ¿Cuándo? –inquirió sorprendida, viéndolo fijamente.

- Pues… mañana sería el día perfecto para partir. –explicó algo extrañado por la reacción de Rosalie.

- El sábado me parece apropiado, mañana no es un buen día para irnos, pero el sábado es perfecto. –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, luego se acercó y le quitó los platos de las manos antes de dejar un beso suave en sus labios. Emmett descubrió su intento de manipularlo.

- Mañana es viernes, es el mejor día para viajar. –anunció tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

- No Emmett. –replicó dejando los platos sobre la mesa y volviendo para apagar lo que tenía cocinando.

- ¿Qué cosa tan importante tienes que hacer?

- ¿Desde cuándo revisas todo lo que hago? –inquirió sacando cosas de otra alacena, sintiéndose perdida.

- No estoy revisando, nada. Es sólo que no entiendo la dificultad de salir mañana. Pero si tan importante es para ti, podemos irnos el sábado. –se rindió finalmente Emmett, pero Rose identificó la frustración en su tono y suspiró dándose por vencida.

- Está bien. –lo miró sonriéndole y le pasó unos vasos.

- ¿Nos vamos el viernes? –inquirió pensando que había ganado y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No. Lo que quise decir fue "está bien, te voy a decir la verdad".

- Te escucho. –él fue y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa mientras Rose sirvió los platos, luego se sentó y lo miró unos instantes, considerando si en verdad debería ser sincera o podría inventar algo, pero la imaginación no le alcanzó para encontrar un pretexto que funcionara.

- Pero es tu culpa arruinar la sorpresa. Tomé prestado tu celular, revisé la agenda y robé el número de Edward, lo llamé y entre los dos te pusimos una trampa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Emmett se desconcertó más, hasta pensar que quizás era una broma.

- El domingo es tu cumpleaños y quiero que lo pases sólo conmigo, pero el viernes me pareció bueno para una fiesta. Edward invitó a tus amigos y yo organicé la reunión. Ahora tienes vino, comida y música para el viernes, sin mencionar a las casi 30 personas que van a venir pensando que es una fiesta sorpresa. – le aclaró por completo, lamentando haber tenido que hacerlo.

- Siento haber arruinado la sorpresa. –se rió él y se acercó para besare los labios. – Eres la mejor, en verdad Rosie, va a ser el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido.

- Eso espero. –ella lo miró con sus hoyuelos marcados y tuvo que contenerse para no interrumpir la cena con un abrazo y varios besos que terminarían en la alcoba.

- Puedo hacerme el sorprendido. –ofreció de buen humor.

- Vas a hacerte el sorprendido. De hecho, vas a salir de la casa mientras todos llegan y a volver para fingir muy bien que no sabes nada.

- Te ves muy sexy cuando hablas así. –observó él antes de besarle los labios y ella se sonrojó.

**&...&...**

La fiesta sorpresa de Emmett marchó como lo planearon, sólo Edward y Rosalie supieron que él estaba al tanto de todo y el resto de los invitados ni se lo imaginó. Rose estuvo algo nerviosa antes, imaginando cómo serían las cosas entre los amigos de Emmett, si ella podría actuar a la altura o no. Pero muy pronto todas esas dudas se le olvidaron y sólo fue ella misma, sonrió y se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban, eso le dio seguridad… ahora podía sentirse hermosa como siempre y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Esa fue la primera vez que Edward y la novia de Emmett se encontraron, al principio sólo fue un saludo cordial, de bienvenida, pero conforme la noche fue avanzando el chico la observó con cuidado e hizo juicios que no le favorecieron. No le pasó desapercibido su porte algo altanero ni la gran confianza que destilaba, eso no encajó con la imagen que Emmett le formó contándole su historia en los meses pasados. De alguna manera extra e inesperada, a Edward la joven no le gustó mucho y las cosas fueron exactamente igual para Rosalie. Ella no tenía muchas expectativas sobre el amigo de su novio, sólo sabía que era músico y un hombre algo solitario, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera huraño y todo el tiempo la mirara con desaprobación. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ambos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para llevarse lo mejor posible, por el bien de Emmett.

Al día siguiente, aún algo cansados después de la fiesta que acabó cerca del amanecer, ambos tomaron un avión para sus cortas vacaciones. Todo sería perfecto en el pequeño pedazo de mundo que sería sólo de ellos. Su destino fue una playa paradisiaca con arena blanca y una pequeña construcción alejada de todo. Ahí eran libres de amarse y divertirse, de perderse en el otro y olvidar por completo que pertenecían a un mundo lleno de personas.

**&...&...**

El domingo por la noche estaban los dos en la playa, tendidos sombre la arena con ropa ligera, las estrellas se veían claras en el cielo y lejos les llegaban luces de la ciudad y de la luna. Tenían en medio de ambos un pastel pequeño que Rose mandó traer junto con unas cuantas velas que ahora ardían con calma, esperando por ser apagadas.

- ¿Ya tienes listo tu deseo? –le preguntó ella.

- En realidad, no tengo nada qué desear. No me hace falta absolutamente nada. –respondió sabiendo que era la verdad y la miró a los ojos sonriendo, ella lo entendió porque se sentía exactamente igual.

- Inventa algo y apaga las velas antes de que se derritan. –lo incitó y él se tomó unos segundos más antes de poder formular el deseo, aunque en realidad era una trivialidad, le pareció importante hacerlo.

- Listo. –anunció cundo todas estuvieron extintas.

- Feliz cumpleaños. –repitió Rosalie y lo besó en los labios sólo un momento, después comenzó a quitar la velas una por una. – Aquí tengo tu regalo. –aseguró y le pasó un sobre blanco, él frunció el seño y sonrió al mismo tiempo. – Es un cheque. –aseguró ella y continuó quitando velas.

- ¿Un cheque? –le preguntó extrañado porque ella decidiera regalarle dinero, no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, al abrirlo vio un trozo de papel que decía "Te amo" con letras grandes. - ¿Me estás regalando amor? –inquirió divertido por la situación.

- No. Tonto. –se rió y tomó el pastel ya sin velas. – Te lo dije, es un cheque, está en blanco. Sé que no hay nada material que pueda darte y te haga feliz, por eso te estoy dando una carta en blanco. Cualquier día, cualquier cosa que quieras, sólo dilo y lo haré. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Absolutamente lo que yo quiera? –se acercó sonriendo con los hoyuelos marcados y claras intenciones de besarla.

- Lo que sea. –le aseguró y también recortó la distancia entre ambos, lo suficiente para que él cerrara los ojos con la anticipación de sus caricias, pero en un último segundo Rose ejecutó su plan muy bien calculado y en lugar de besarlo, le echó el pastel en la cara.

Emmett se sorprendió y como mero reflejó se hizo hacia atrás, un segundo después entendió lo que había sucedido cuando escuchó la risa angelical de Rose, pero él no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Con un movimiento ágil tomó restos de pastel con ambas manos y se abalanzó sobre la joven mujer, que intentó ponerse de pie para huir pero fue inútil, él la tomó por la cintura descubierta y le llenó de pastel todo el dorso. Rosalie intentó alejarlo y le pidió que se detuviera, también le echó arena encima y se enfrascó en una batalla física que estuvo perdida desde el principio, pero que ambos disfrutaron.

**&...&...**

Después del cumpleaños de Emmett pasaron dos días más ahí solos, en su burbuja de perfección, hasta que el abogado recibió una llamada y muy contra su voluntad tuvo que suspender el viaje. Le ofreció a Rosalie que se quedara más tiempo pero ella se negó, ese paraíso no sería encantador sin él.

Así, con toda la renuencia del mundo, se despidieron del lugar y fueron al aeropuerto, donde tendrían que despedirse el uno del otro. El asunto de trabajo no duraría más de dos o tres días, pero era fuera de la ciudad y Emmett prefirió tomar un vuelo directo a su destino, así que Rose regresaría a casa sin él, a extrañarlo y a esperarlo sabiendo que el chico se sentiría igual.

- Ese es tu vuelo. –le dijo Emmett cuando anunciaron por los altavoces que era momento de abordar. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, ella le sonrió de manera triste, pues lo último que deseaba ahora era separarse de él.

- Debería ir contigo. –murmuró Rose quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

- Me encantaría que fueras conmigo, Rose, pero si lo haces te vas a aburrir tanto que vas a terminar detestándome. Además, no es la ciudad más segura que hay y no quiero que te vean conmigo y te empiecen a seguir los reporteros. –frunció el seño pensando en que eso era posible, que si el caso llamaba la atención de la prensa los buitres se le tiraran encima a Rosalie, y él no deseaba eso. Aunque tuviera que extrañarla como precio a pagar.

- Lo sé. Cuídate mucho. –sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le besó los labios.

Él le correspondió el gesto y sintió su aliento acariciarlo, mezclarse con el propio, fue una caricia dulce de despedida que pareció robarles el alma a los dos. – Avísame cuando aterrices. Te amo. –al final le dio otro beso rápido y se dio media vuelta antes de salir casi corriendo, obligándose a no volver a su lado.

- También te amo. –gritó él muy alto para que Rose y todos los demás lo supieran.

Cuando la vio desaparecer en el túnel que la llevaría a su avión se sintió mal, consideró la posibilidad de llamarla antes de que partiera y pedirle que lo acompañara. Pero no lo hizo, decidió ser fuerte. Suspiró y se sentó dispuesto a esperar otra media hora antes de partir él también, al llegar a la ciudad se detendría para comprar algo de ropa formal y luego pasaría a un hotel para registrarse y arreglarse un poco antes de empezar con los negocios.

Todo ese tiempo a solas Emmett pensó muchas cosas, se preguntó si siempre sería igual de difícil partir, si aunque pasaran los años sentiría el mismo vacío al no estar al lado de Rosalie. Él no deseaba que fuera así, pero no vio cómo pudieran ser las cosas de otra forma. Quizás debería cambiar un poco su forma de hacer negocio, sentar cabeza y usar eso como pretexto para tener un socio, algún abogado joven y talentoso que no tuviera una familia y no le importara hacer esos viajes, así él podría quedarse siempre en casa. Además estaba el hecho de que no serían sólo ellos dos por siempre, algún día tendrían niños y eso de seguro le haría más difícil alejarse.

En cuanto estuvo arreglado y listo para ir a sumergirse en el asunto por el que lo llamaron, se detuvo un par de minutos para hablar con Rosalie, la llamó a su teléfono celular y al escuchar su voz triste él se sintió igual, pero ambos hicieron esfuerzos por pensar positivo, probablemente estaban reaccionando de más.

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron acelerados y llenos de tensión para Emmett, el trabajo fue mucho y tuvo que apresurarse para hacerlo pronto y no caer en un juicio que le haría quedarse por semanas, o abandonar el caso, entonces la presión fue bastante, pero lo logró. Durmió poco y se cansó mucho, además tuvo pocas oportunidades de hablar con Rosalie y cada vez le pareció que era una persona diferente. Al principio encontró en su voz la melancolía de la separación y el anhelo de volver a estar juntos, eso lo entendió bien. Después, su estado de ánimo cambió y pudo notar la alegría en su tono y las ansias infinitas de que estuviera de regreso en casa, eso pudo entenderlo también. Pero luego volvió a cambiar, la escuchó triste, ni siquiera con esperanza, más bien como si estuviera vacía y eso lo preocupó pero ella prometió que estaría bien y le repitió que lo amaba.

Emmett estuvo libre de volver a casa el sábado por la mañana, llegó temprano al aeropuerto ya con el vuelo reservado, pero por cuestiones del clima habría un retraso de una o dos horas, eso lo desesperó pero de todas formas no había nada que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera le llamó a Rosalie para evitar despertarla. Caminó por la zona comercial del aeropuerto y se detuvo cuando vio una tienda llena de muñecos de peluche, ahí vio un oso combinado en diferentes tonos de rosa y lo compró para ella. Después, mucho más adelante se topó con una joyería y entró sin pensarlo, miró de todo un poco y al igual que el destino lo llevó hacia Rose como por casualidad, se encontró con el anillo más hermoso que hubiera visto. Era de otro blanco, lleno de diminutos diamantes entretejidos entre finos hilos del mismo metal, era precioso… perfecto para ser un anillo de compromiso.

Le pidió a la vendedora que se lo mostrara y lo meditó unos minutos ¿por qué no? Él no tenía ninguna duda sobre su amor o el de Rosalie, estaban hechos a la medida del otro y deseaban quedarse juntos por siempre. Quizás fuera un poco pronto para los estándares comunes, pero eso no haría ninguna diferencia. Él no tenía dudas. Lo compró y se marchó de ahí intentando idear la manera perfecta de dárselo, lo haría algo especial para que nunca lo olvidara. Quizás alguna cena ostentosa, algo en público… de repente el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, primero supuso que podría se Rosalie, pero no fue así, se trataba de alguien más, una persona que si le tenía buenas noticias, le estaría entregando en bandeja de plata la idea perfecta para pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

- Vas a querer que me case contigo. –bromeó el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

- Definitivamente, no. No eres mi tipo. –replicó Emmett riéndose por la ironía.

- Me ofendes. –se quejó el otro.

- Quizás si tuvieras piernas lindas… -dejó la idea en el aire y volvió a reírse.

- Ya, en serio. Lo tengo, te lo acabo de enviar a tu correo electrónico.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Ni siquiera fue muy difícil, casi me siento culpable de cobrarte tanto.

- Recuerda so la próxima vez que te pida algo. –le habló muy serio pero sabiendo que era broma, además la información que acababan de conseguir para él era invaluable.

- Lo intentaré. Llámame cuando necesites algo.

- Claro. –Emmett terminó la llamada y sonrió, sin pensarlo más fue directo a la sala de abordar, donde esperaría el tiempo necesario mientras planeaba algo, aún le faltaban detalles importantes, pero muy pronto pondría toda la actuación en pie y vería ese anillo en el dedo de Rosalie.

Todo el vuelo se le hizo eterno, pues no deseaba nada más que verla. Llegó a la ciudad y la llamó para darle la noticia pero su celular parecía estar apagado, no le tomó importancia. Se subió a un taxi y tomó el elevador en su edificio de departamentos. Pocas veces antes se sintió tan feliz.

- ¿Rose? –la llamó al entrar con la maleta en una mano, el oso de peluche en la otra y el anillo bien escondido para evitar que ella lo descubriera. - ¿Rosie? –volvió a llamarla pero no obtuvo respuesta otra vez.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde para encontrarla dormida y le pareció extraño que hubiera salido ¿es que no lo estaba esperando? Dejó botada la maleta en el sofá y recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación principal, ahí encontró la cama perfectamente arreglada y casi todo lo demás en aparente orden, lo único que le extrañó fueron las cosas botadas ahí.

Vio el llavero de Rose junto con lo que parecía ser el chip de un teléfono celular y una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Sintió su corazón detenerse y la sangre en sus venas helarse ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Lentamente se acercó y tomó la nota lleno de temor, sabiendo ya que algo andaba muy mal, pero sin desear admitirlo.

_Emmett:_

_Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Debí haberte esperado y decírtelo en persona, pero no podría mirarte a los ojos. Tú has sido mi ángel guardián, has hecho todo por mí y me enseñaste lo que es el amor verdadero, pero no es justo que siga engañándonos. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no pertenezco a tu mundo, esa no es quien soy. Quizás debí decírtelo antes, pero nunca tuve al valor, hasta ahora que sé que todo es real, que me amas y piensas en tenerme contigo para siempre. Sé feliz._

Tuvo que leer la nota tres, cuatro, cinco veces antes de entenderla y aún así no pudo creer lo que decía. Cada frase le sonó a mentira, a nada más que pretextos inventados como parte de una broma cruel.

- ¡Rosalie, esto no es gracioso! –habló alto con su voz profunda esperando que ella saliera de atrás de la cortina con la mirada asustada, pero no sucedió.

Botó la hoja y vio el llavero, tenía todas las llaves; inspeccionó el chip y confirmó que era de un teléfono; fue caminando hacia el closet y los cajones donde la mujer guardaba sus cosas y notó que casi todo estaba ahí pero sí faltaban cosas; por último fue al tocador y abrió los alhajeros… completamente vacíos.

Ahí fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó. Ella se había ido. No era una broma de mal gusto, no estaba soñando. Rosalie, la mujer que amaba, a quien deseaba hacer su esposa le había dejado unas palabras sobre el papel y se había marchado así nada más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué podía hacer, quizás sólo debería aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero no tenía idea de cómo lograr eso.

Entonces sin querer miró en el bote de basura y entre pañuelos desechables notó algo de plástico, fue y lo tomó, era una tarjeta de crédito cortada por la mitad. Al leerla se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una extensión que le dio a Rosalie de la suya, en ese momento supo qué iba a hacer. Tomó el teléfono y llamó al director nacional de un banco, era un hombre que conocía poco pero le debía un favor luego de que Emmett utilizara su astucia para librarlo de un buen lio que le hubiera costado mucho.

- Buenos días. –contestó pronto el sujeto.

- Soy Emmett McCarty ¿me recuerda? –preguntó yendo directo al asunto, no estaba de humor para formalidades.

- Por supuesto ¿en qué pudo ayudarlo?

- Necesito información de una cuenta y no puedo obtenerla legalmente.

- Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero si esa información va a un caso legal…

- No. Es personal. Necesito los movimientos en la cuenta de ahorros de mi novia, Rosalie Hale. –pronunció el nombre de la chica con cuidado y casi sintió dolor físico al hacerlo.

- ¿Y me aseguras que no es para una corte? –preguntó dudoso.

- No, como dije, es personal.

- Dame unos minutos, te regreso la llamada. –prometió el hombre y colgó.

Durante la espera Emmett siguió revisando toda la habitación, buscó cualquier cosa que le diera una pista, aunque no sabía qué deseaba encontrar. Al final, todo fue infructuoso, no se topó con más papeles, ni recibos de compras, ni señales de que Rosalie estuviera en contacto con alguien más.

Poco después, justo como debería hacerlo, el bancario devolvió la llamada informándole que el día anterior Rosalie había vaciado y cancelado la cuenta, le dijo la cantidad de dinero que había y después cortaron la comunicación. Emmett tomó la computadora y revisó los movimientos de su cuenta, Rose no sacó dinero ni compró nada con la extensión de su tarjeta antes de romperla.

¿Entonces qué sucedió? Quizás era muy obvio, tal vez ella fue sincera por primera vez en esa nota y no lo amaba de verdad, no era feliz a su lado como pensó. Se le ocurrieron mil cosas, cada una peor que la anterior, se culpó a sí mismo por imbécil y a ella por falsa, calculó el valor de las joyas y lo sumó al dinero de la cuenta, sin agregarle también el valor del teléfono que también él le regaló… al final resultó ser una gran cantidad de dinero. Y la maldijo en su interior, aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de seguir amándola.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Un cap algo corto pero muy importante. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y por continuar leyendo. Espero les haya gustado. Una pequeña sorpresa para el próximo cap. <strong>Grax!<strong> Y q tengan una linda semana.


	9. Saben que es mejor estar separados

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Rosalie estaba sentada en un parque sólo viendo la vida pasar y pensando el tiempo que avanzaba en su contra, porque nunca iba lo suficientemente rápido. Ya habían pasado pocos meses desde que su vida cambió radicalmente en sólo unas horas, un día nada más fue necesario para que tuviera que tomar decisiones y adaptarse a ellas.<p>

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Pensó en el trabajo, eran días ocupados en la tienda de ropa y le resultaba cansado a veces, pero ganaba dinero y eso era lo importante. Además debía pensar cuánto tiempo más se quedaría viviendo en donde hasta ahora lo hacía, no era lo ideal a largo plazo pero encontrar algo más, algo que se adaptara mejor a sus necesidades, no era tarea sencilla. Negó un poco con la cabeza, también deseando sacarse esa preocupación de la cabeza, ese era su día libre y estaba paseando para relajarse.

Probó una vez más el helado de fresa y sonrió, últimamente se le antojaba comerlo todos los días y como no se lo permitía, disfrutaba al máximo esos momentos. Delante de ella pasaron varios niños corriendo detrás de un perro y sonrió sintiendo su alegría aunque fuera un poco, a ellos no les importaba que el cielo estuviera nublado ni que hiciera frío o tuvieran que ir a la escuela, sólo eran felices… cómo les tenía envidia.

Muy a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno y ella se asustó, luego, decidió regresar a casa antes de que la lluvia la empapara y acabara por enfermarse. Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y cruzó el parque caminando lentamente mientras el helado que llevaba entre las manos se terminó y botó en un basurero la servilleta. Cuando llegó a la parada del autobús se detuvo y un muchacho le entregó un folleto, ella lo miró y encontró promociones de bienes raíces, casas de todos tipos y en varias ciudades.

- Quizás debería irme. –murmuró para sí misma meditando por milésima vez el abandonar esa ciudad.

Ahí fue donde nació y creció, donde perdió a su hermano y vivió con Royce… donde conoció a Emmett y se separó de él. Probablemente lo más sabio sería marcharse, irse lejos donde pudiera evocar los buenos recuerdos sin evitar lugares que le trajeran los malos. Cuando estuviera lejos no tendría que mirar sobre su hombro todo el tiempo temiendo toparse con alguno de esos tres hombres… porque encontrar a cualquiera de ellos le causaba miedo, aunque por diferentes causas.

El autobús llegó y ella esperó a que subiera una pareja de ancianos lentamente, luego puso una mano para halarse y subir con más facilidad pero de repente un agarre de hierro la detuvo por el brazo y la jaló hacia atrás, primero pensó que sería un ladrón, pero ella ni siquiera llevaba bolso, entonces el instinto le dijo que estaba por enfrentarse a algo que hubiera preferido posponer para siempre.

- ¡Royce! –exclamó muy segura de que sería ese hombre el que la estaba tomando con tal rudeza, pero no, los ojos enfurecidos que se topó no fueron de ese hombre, sino los de Emmett, que ardían con furia implacable, como nunca pensó pudieran. Y en ese instante el mundo entero se detuvo.

Sólo se quedaron mirándose por una eternidad, ninguno fue capaz de hablar o moverse. Emmett la vio momentos antes y sin poder creer que se tratara de ella la detuvo, fue puro instinto y aunque mil veces antes pensó lo que haría si volviera a tenerla frente a él, en ese instante su mente se quedó en blanco y las palabras no acudieron. Rosalie sintió la sangre detenerse al igual que su corazón, lo observó y se sorprendió por la diferencia en su mirada… ahí había odio, ya nada de amor.

La primera en reaccionar fue ella, que sólo atinó a darse la media vuelta y empezar a caminar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir con tanta facilidad, no otra vez. Usando su agilidad la adelantó y se le puso enfrente, como un muro imposible de pasar. Pero aún no tenía idea de qué decirle. Rose intentó rodearlo y eso hizo que se descuidara y su abrigo se abriera, Emmett se quedó de hielo.

- Estás embarazada. –le dijo sin aliento y a ella se le clavaron mil agujas en la piel, sólo se cerró de nuevo la prenda y dio varios pases hacia atrás, desesperada por alejarse. – No te vas a ir. –le avisó él y se acercó más. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –preguntó señalándole el vientre algo abultado.

- No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió ella a la defensiva, haciendo cuentas mentales.

- ¡Claro que lo es! –le gritó y atrajo la atención de algunos transeúntes que miraron pero no se detuvieron.

- Son tres meses, Emmett, mi embarazo no es de tu incumbencia. –reiteró ya con más calma habiendo sacado números cuidadosamente.

- No soy estúpido, Rosalie. No puedes tener tan poco tiempo, ya se te nota… dime la verdad. –exigió acorralándola a contra una jardinera, él se quedó a un metro escaso.

- Si se nota o no, tampoco es tu problema. Déjame pasar. –intentó sonar tan firme como pudo, aunque estaba aterrorizada, era casi su peor pesadilla haciéndose realidad.

- ¿Para que vuelvas con Royce? Justo como cuando regresé al departamento y no estabas. –le reclamó.

- Sí Emmett, déjame para que vuelva con Royce, me está esperando. –pronunció con cuidado y mucha seguridad, aunque se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

- No Rosalie. Quiero una prueba de paternidad.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó sin poder creer lo que él le dijo y se abrazó a sí misma y a su bebé sin nacer.

- Dices que te embarazaste hace tres meses y no te creo. Yo creo que ese bebé puede ser mío y no voy a permitir que mi hijo pase un solo día con esa bestia con la que vives. Si tú quieres estar con él es tu maldito problema, pero yo voy a asegurarme de que el bebé que arrastres a ese infierno no sea mío. –le habló con rudeza y furia con la cuenta del tiempo muy clara en la mente, Rosalie se había marchado hacía tres meses y medio de su lado y su vientre era demasiado grande para que tuviera menos tiempo que eso, quizás se equivocaba pero no estaba dispuesto a jugar con la vida de un bebé y si era suyo lo pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

- No puedes hacer eso. Sólo deja que me marche y siga con mi vida. –le rogó viéndolo a los ojos.

- No Rosalie. Si no accedes a hacer la prueba voy a conseguir una orden de la corte y aunque te tengan que atar van a tomar una muestra de ADN de ese bebé.

- ¡No! Lo van a lastimar. –se asustó sólo de pensar en una guja entrando en su cuerpo y acercándose a su pequeña criatura. – No es tu hijo, Emmett, entiéndelo.

- Yo confiaba en ti y me traicionaste, no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error.

- No, no puedes hacerle eso… -murmuró mientras su corazón se partía en dos una vez más con las palabras de Emmett.

- Claro que puedo, sólo una llamada y lo haré hoy mismo. –le aseguró con un semblante de ferocidad que Rose nunca le vio antes.

- No, sólo espera a que nazca. –le pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, desesperada por ganar tiempo. – Si para entonces aún no me crees, puedes hacer la prueba y convencerte de que no es tu bebé.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no vas a desaparecer? O que ese imbécil de Royce no los va a matar a los dos.

- Amo al bebé, nunca dejaría que lo dañaran, ni Royce, ni tú, ni nadie. –le aseguró llena de convicción, pues de lo único que estaba segura era de amar a su niño o niña más que a nada en el mundo.

Antes de que Emmett respondiera las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza, él lo meditó y trazó un plan para obtener lo que deseaba, pues si era realista forzar a Rosalie para hacer la prueba antes del nacimiento sería muy difícil, pero no quería dejar pasar tantos meses con su hijo a merced de la furia de Royce. Al final, supo lo que haría.

- Te llevo a tu casa y en el camino te explico cómo vamos a hacer las cosas. –le aseguró y le señaló hacia la calle, donde detendría un taxi.

Rosalie lo meditó y muy pronto supo que de momento no le quedaban más opciones, no quería enfrentarse a Emmett pues no tenía posibilidades de ganarle si él se empeñaba en forzarla utilizando todos sus recursos. Así, llena de renuencia, accedió.

Tomaron un taxi y ella le dio la dirección al conductor, por un momento pensó en mentir, pero sabía que él era demasiado listo para dejarse engañar. Todo el camino lo hicieron en un tenso silencio, por fortuna no fueron más de veinte minutos. Cuando el auto paró en la puerta de un edificio de departamentos pequeños él habló.

- Voy a esperar hasta que nazca, ni un minuto más. Y si es mi hijo voy a pelear y a ganar su custodia porque no va a pasar ni un día con ese novio tuyo. –le aseguró viéndola a los ojos. – Espero que me conozcas lo suficiente para saber que hablo en serio, Rosalie, nunca dejaría a mi bebé correr ningún riesgo. Y no intentes huir porque desde ahora te voy a tener vigilada siempre. –terminó de advertirle y ella no supo cómo pelear, no tenía idea de qué manera podría salir de ese lío, al final se limitó a asentir y abrir la puerta del auto. Quizás después podría pensar en algo más. Emmett la miró y por un segundo al notar la tristeza en su mirada se sintió mal, lo suficiente para hacerle un regalo, algo que planeó darle junto con su anillo de compromiso tiempo atrás, en lo que le pareció una vida pasada. – Espera. –le pidió y ella se detuvo deseando que todo eso terminara y ya. Él sacó una de sus tarjetas de presentación y escribió una dirección en el reverso, aunque nunca hubiera ido la recordaba de memoria. – Ahí vive tu hermano. –le aseguró entregándosela. – Nunca me contacté con él ni sabe nada de ti. Pero si llegas a entrar en razón, ve y búscalo. Quizás él quiera cuidarte cuando Royce te golpee. –terminó de decirle con veneno en la voz.

Rosalie tomó la tarjeta y se bajó corriendo del auto, entró en el edificio y fue hasta su departamento de la misma forma, estaba helada por el clima y la lluvia, tenía los nervios destrozados por la situación y el corazón roto por Emmett. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el suelo viendo la caligrafía del abogado, una calle y un número… ahí podría encontrar a Jasper pero en ese momento menos que nunca deseaba enfrentarlo… aunque era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ahí se quedó un buen rato, llorando para desahogarse y temblando por el frío, nadie la interrumpió porque estaba sola. Le hizo creer a Emmett que había vuelto al lado de Royce pero fue una mentira, a ese hombre no deseaba verlo nunca más, pero de momento sólo obedeció a un impulso, a hacerle creer al otro que existía una razón para todo ese dolor que ella causó.

**&...&...**

- ¿Qué te pasó? –fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando al abrir la puerta de su departamento se encontró a Emmett, totalmente desaliñado y con la mirada enfurecida, luego, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar como un gran torbellino de concreto sólido.

- La encontré. Sólo me la topé en la calle ¿puedes creerlo? –soltó él de repente yendo directo a donde su amigo guardaba los vinos y tomando lo primero que encontró para llevarlo a la mesa. Edward supo que esa sería una noche larga y fue por dos vasos.

- ¿A Rosalie? –preguntó sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

- Sí. Y eso no es lo más increíble. Ni lo peor de todo. Ella está embarazada ¡embarazada! De sólo Dios sabe cuántos meses. – gritó exasperado tomando los vasos de las manos de su amigo y sirviéndolos hasta el tope, de inmediato dio el primer sorbo.

- ¿Y crees que es tuyo?

- No lo sé. Ella dice que no. Pero no lo sé. Ahora vive otra vez con la bestia que casi la mata. Aunque ese bebé fuera mío, si él lo quiere, es muy capaz de hacerla mentir.

- Y supongo que vas a asegurarte de que no sea tu hijo. –replicó con calma, tratando de entender bien la situación.

- Desde luego. La dejé en su edificio de departamentos y mandé a alguien a hacer guardia. La voy a tener vigilada veinticuatro horas. No va a escapar de nuevo, no hasta que esté seguro de que no se marcha con mi hijo o hija.

- Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para recordártelo, pero te lo dije. Ella no es de fiar, nunca lo fue. Hace meses que se marchó y sigue jugando con tu vida. –le recalcó Edward tomando un poco de vino y muy seguro de que Rosalie nunca le gustó.

- Ya lo sé. –suspiró. – Pero a cualquier precio le voy a impedir que… -de repente dejó de hablar, como si no tuviera más palabras.

- Y lo que sea que estés planeando ¿cómo lo vas a hacer? Si todavía estás enamorado de ella. –quiso saber el chico del cabello color bronce.

- Yo ya no siento nada por ella. –contradijo Emmett, pero su amigo no tuvo que decir nada para expresarle que eso no era cierto, Emmett suspiró de nuevo. - Pues la verdad no lo sé. No sé cómo voy a manejarlo. Por lo pronto necesito tenerla bajo control mientras veo qué tan posible es obtener una orden de la corte para una muestra de ADN del bebé.

- ¿Antes de que nazca?

- Sí. Lo antes posible.

- ¿Y si es tuyo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Alejarlo de las garras de su novio, quitarle la custodia a Rosalie y criarlo. Si es mi hijo no lo voy a abandonar a su suerte, no cuando su madre es… capaz de hacer todo lo que ya hizo. La vi, vi su vientre, ella quiere engañarme, pero estoy seguro que se embarazó cuando estábamos juntos, no después.

- Entonces tienes que estar preparado para enfrentar eso, que se haya embarazado estando contigo, pero que el bebé no sea tuyo. –las palabras duras de Edward eran nada más que un intento por hacerle entender a Emmett a qué cosas podría estar por enfrentarse, sólo estaba siendo directo, pero el otro chico lo miró con desconcierto, como si le hubiera dicho algo para agredirlo. - Ella sólo se fue sin dar explicaciones, quizás supo que estaba embarazada de alguien más y por eso se marchó. Tienes que considerar esa posibilidad.

- Sí. Sé que tienes razón. –con un largo trago vació su vaso y fue a servirse más, deseando no pensar en la posibilidad tan real que le estaba planteando Edward.

**&...&...**

Para Rosalie esa noche y la mañana siguiente se pasaron como un abismo interminable de tiempo y lágrimas, trató de ser fuerte, pero no pudo. Al día siguiente sólo se maquilló para que no se notara tanto que pasó horas llorando y fue a trabajar por la tarde, justo como debía hacerlo. Al salir del edificio y de camino al trabajo notó que un hombre la seguía, pero ni siquiera se preocupó porque Emmett ya se lo había advertido… la tendría vigilada.

Llegó a la tienda de ropa y puso su mejor sonrisa para olvidarse de todo lo malo y concentrarse en lo que era importante en esos momentos. Pero no pudo. Cada vez que miraba un chico de su edad, alguien de cabello rubio o unos ojos azules recordaba que en su mesa de noche descansaba la tarjeta que Emmett le había dado con la dirección de su hermano. Por un lado la idea de que la viera en esas condiciones la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que tal vez era el momento justo para volver a encontrarse, ahora que estaba más sola que nunca. Si él volvía a formar parte de su vida, entonces, su bebé tendría más familia que sólo una mamá, podría conocer a su tío y tener una vida más normal. Eso si es que Emmett no se lo arrebataba de los brazos para siempre.

Hizo cuentas de los días y pensó que si lograba decidirse podría ir a probar suerte ese mismo domingo, pues descansaba y tendría mucho tiempo para ir y volver a conocer a su gemelo. Quizás lo mejor sería sólo hablar un poco, escucharlo y saber de él pero sin llegar a contarle cómo era su vida en esos momentos. No podría revelarle el secreto que desesperadamente intentaba esconder del mundo, eso jamás, pero sí podría decirle dónde trabajaba y lo feliz que la hacía saber que dentro de un tiempo podría sostener a su bebé.

Jasper no se sentiría orgulloso de ella, quizás ni siquiera terminaría de perdonarla por elegir a Royce por encima de él tantos años atrás… pero por lo menos le daría una sonrisa e intentaría comprender que lo hizo por él, para no arrastrarlo al tipo de vida que ella había tenido.

**&...&...**

Emmett entró al consultorio de médico cuando la secretaria se lo indicó. Se trataba de un ginecólogo especialista en darles niños a padres que tenían problemas para concebirlos y como muchas otras personas tenía cierta deuda con él luego de que lo salvara de perder su licencia por un caso controversial. Esa visita era informativa, pues deseaba aclarar muchas dudas.

- Toma asiento. –le indicó el médico luego de que estrecharon manos. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Necesito saber qué tan complicado es tomar una muestra de ADN para hacer una prueba de paternidad antes de que nazca el bebé.

- Yo nunca recomiendo eso. No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Hay peligro de que se introduzca algún germen a donde está el niño, de equivocarse y tocarlo con la aguja… inclusive se puede provocar un aborto. –le dijo el otro sin dudar.

- ¿Y si la madre coopera? –preguntó Emmett sabiendo que eso era poco probable en su caso.

- Aunque así sea, no cambia el peligro. Y si ella no tiene los cuidados necesarios en los días posteriores, la probabilidad de una complicación aumenta. –frunció el seño esperando que Emmett no le pidiera hacer tal cosa.

- Y una vez que nace, debe ser tan sencillo como en un adulto. –conjeturó él que sabía poco de eso.

- Así, es. Si esperan a que nazca ni siquiera sería necesario pincharlo, se puede tomar la muestra con sangre del cordón umbilical.

- Entonces… no lo harías.

- No. Como médico no lo haría. Y quizás no te sea fácil encontrar alguien que acceda así nada más. –aseguró y vio que Emmett se ponía de pie.

- Gracias. Eso necesitaba saber.

Luego se marchó sin mirar atrás, más desanimado que antes. Él no deseaba poner en riesgo a ningún bebé, en especial a ese que sospechaba podría ser suyo. Tomó su auto y fue a su segunda cita del día, aunque era más bien una visita casual a un juez amigo suyo. Llegó hasta su oficina y entró luego de una breve espera. Quizás en el terreno médico tenía dudas, pero siendo abogado quería asegurarse de qué tanto podía obligar a Rosalie, en caso de que su necesidad de saber la verdad lo sobrepasara.

- ¿Una visita social? –preguntó el juez sonriendo y con la certeza de que Emmett buscaba algo.

- Sí. Una visita extraoficial. Y de carácter personal.

- Eso es nuevo ¿qué problema legal tendrías tú?

- Quiero hacer una prueba de paternidad en un bebé antes de que nazca. –soltó yendo al grano con una sonrisa algo sarcástica y amarga. Odiaba tener que estar e esa situación, cuando un hijo en lugar de significar sólo felicidad, venía con tantos altibajos.

- ¿Una mujer quiere convencerte de que vas a ser papá?

- No. Es exactamente al revés. Y ella no quiere hacer la prueba.

- Necesitas una orden firmada por un juez para obligarla. –sacó la conclusión obvia y Emmett asintió, entonces, su amigos supo que el asunto era más serio de lo que pensó en un inicio. – No lo sé, Emmett, tendría que investigar con médicos qué riesgos implica. Si ella no desea acceder va a poner el bienestar de su bebé como razón. Y no puedo ir en contra de eso.

- Ya hablé con médico, él está convencido de que no vale la pena hacerlo por los riesgos para el bebé. –confesó con tranquilidad, sabiendo ya que no tenía muchas posibilidad y no le quedaría más que esperar.

- Entonces yo no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ignorar así los hechos. Espero que puedas entenderlo, si la obligo y algo sale mal la vida de ese niño va pender sobre mi cuello como un hacha. –le explicó.

- Lo sé. Sólo quería estar seguro.

- Tendrás que esperar a que nazca. Lo único que puedo hacer es obligar a la madre a no abandonar la ciudad y que le tomen una muestra al bebé al nacer.

- Mañana en la mañana las tendrás en tu escritorio listas para ser firmadas. –le aseguró y se puso de pie. – Y gracias. Te debo una. –aseguró sabiendo que era verdad y en su mundo eso quizás le costaría mucho.

- Lo recordaré. –le sonrió y se despidieron luego de su breve conversación.

Emmett regresó directo a la oficina, listo para redactar los documentos, una vez estando firmados le informaría a Rosalie de las decisiones tomadas. Podría mandar a alguien más a que se lo informara pero no, lo haría él mismo pues necesitaba comprobar una vez más con sus propios ojos que todo era cierto y no se había imaginado ese encuentro.

**&...&...**

Rosalie llamó a la puerta y esperó intentando calmar el ritmo de su corazón, aunque sabía que era poco probable que lo lograra. Poco después le abrió una mujer, era pequeña de estatura y muy joven, probablemente más que ella, su cabello negro y corto iba en perfecta conjunción con el resto de su cuerpo. La extraña le sonrió y ella apenas pudo reaccionar, quizás Emmett se había equivocado y ahí no vivía Jasper.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –le dijo la mujer del cabello negro.

- ¿Jasper vive aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el seño.

- No está en casa ahora ¿quién lo busca? –inquirió viéndola con desconcierto, casi sospecha.

- ¿Volverá pronto? -Rosalie ni siquiera consideró responder a esa interrogante, no quería que su hermano se enterara de esa visita por boca de alguien más.

- Quizás ¿es que no puedes dejarle un mensaje con su esposa? –la mujer ahora parecía estar pasando del desconcierto a la incomodidad.

- ¿Está casado? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque tal vez era muy obvio.

- Y con un bebé ¿no te lo dijo? ¿Quién se supone que eres?

- No. No piensas mal. Es que no lo veo desde… hace mucho.

Rosalie pensó en lo mal que la debería estar pasando la esposa de su hermano, pues por todo lo que sabía una extraña, con vientre de embarazo, se acababa de presentar en su puerta buscando a Jasper sin saber que estaba casado. Pero en verdad no deseaba dejarle un mensaje con ella, aunque fuera su esposa, quería tener la oportunidad de explicarse en persona.

- Tus ojos son azules, como los de él. –dijo la otra mujer de repente y frunció el seño, después en sus ojos brilló el reconocimiento y luego la sorpresa. Rosalie pensó que había hecho la conexión, pues en el pasado siempre les dijeron cómo ambos compartían un mismo tono raro de azul, bonito, pero muy poco común. - ¿Rosalie? Tú eres Rosalie.

- Sí, soy su hermana. –confesó lo que la otra mujer sospechaba.

- No lo puedo creer. Entra. –la tomó de la mano y casi la arrastró dentro. – Soy Alice. Jasper te extraña tanto. –en seguida la abrazó y Rose correspondió el gesto intrigada por el remolino de energía que era esa mujer. – Él está por llegar, en cualquier momento. Vamos, siéntate. –lo último sonó a una orden y un segundo después Alice fue de regresó a la puerta y salió de la casa.

Rosalie se quedó de pie mirando todo a su alrededor hasta que se topó con un bebé. La pequeña criatura estaba envuelta en cobijas y rodeada de cojines en uno de los sillones, todo era de color azul por lo que supo que se trataba de un niño. Se acercó lentamente y lo observó con cuidado, no podría tener más de uno o dos meses de vida, estaba dormido y sobre su cabeza se veía cabello oscuro como el de su cuñada. Se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa, buscando los rasgos que eran como los de Jasper, hasta que escuchó voces acercándose y se giró hacia la puerta, ahí estaba su hermano sosteniendo una bolsa con cosas que Alice le quitó de inmediato.

Jasper la observó sin poder creerlo, en su expresión cruzaron mil emociones, sorpresa, dolor, melancolía, felicidad… todo mezclado. Para Rosalie ese fue el momento decisivo, cuando él la amaría de nuevo o la odiaría para siempre. Se puso más nerviosa que antes e intentó sonreír, aunque sólo deseaba llorar. Al final, se alegró de que el veredicto fuera bueno, Jasper se acercó y la abrazó.

Aunque hubieran pasado tantos años estar a su lado se sintió como antes. Ellos estuvieron juntos desde antes de nacer, se conocían a la perfección y mantenían un vínculo único, quizás fue por eso que no les faltaron las palabras en esos momentos, con un solo gesto dijeron todo lo necesario.

- Rose. No lo puedo creer. Estás bien, estás aquí. –le murmuró él y luego se separó para verla a los ojos, los de él estaban también cristalinos. – Nunca creí que te volvería a ver.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. –apenas pudo hablar venciendo el nudo en su garganta.

- No te disculpes. Ya habrá tiempo. –sonrió y la tomó de la mano. – Ya conociste a Alice. –le señalo a su esposa, que estaba ahora acunando en brazos al bebé.

- Sí. Y a tu bebé también. Es hermoso.

- ¿Tú tienes más bebés? O sólo éste… -inquirió mirando su vientre.

- Es mi primero.

- Felicidades. –la abrazó un corto tiempo y después la incitó para que se sentaran juntos en el sillón, Alice fue y le entregó el bebé a Jasper, luego desapareció en dirección de la cocina para llevar bebidas. - ¿Cómo me encontraste? Yo te busqué por todos lados, fue como si hubieras desaparecido… temí que algo horrible te hubiera pasado. –le confesó recordando todas las cosas impensables que se imaginó.

- Alguien lo hizo. Es un abogado, con miles de contactos. –resumió Rosalie, no deseando ahondar en ese tema.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte. –sonrió y ella trató de devolverle el gesto.

Las siguientes horas se les pasaron conversando acerca de todos esos años perdidos. Alice los acompañó casi todo el tiempo, interviniendo cada vez que la versión de Jasper no le parecía que tuviera los suficientes detalles. El chico le contó a su hermana cómo fue que se enroló en la milicia pero trabajaba en laboratorios de electrónica, jamás había pisado un campo de batalla real y probablemente nunca lo hiciera, pues era más útil trabajando en el desarrollo de tecnología. También le dijo cómo fue que conoció a Alice y lo feliz que era en ese momento que su vida, por fin, estaba completa. Rosalie le preguntó por sus padres y eso fue un tema difícil, porque Jasper había perdido la comunicación con ellos muchos años atrás, apenas unos meses después que Rosalie, pues al volverse soldado se fue de casa y jamás miró hacia atrás otra vez, nunca les perdonó el que la echaran de casa como lo hicieron.

Rosalie también le dijo cosas sobre su vida, pero nada muy concreto. Le dijo que vivía sola, y no mencionó nada del padre del bebé, le contó dónde trabajaba y algunas anécdotas felices a lo largo de su vida. Le habló un poco de Royce, pero no le dijo que la golpeó durante años y a Emmett para nada lo mencionó.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora ya había anochecido y Rose suspiró lamentando el tener que irse, sin embargo, no contó con la mente perspicaz de Alice que desde el medio día planeó todo.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya…

- No. Rose, hace años que no nos vemos… -replicó Jasper con pocas intenciones de dejarla ir, sentía como si esa fuera su única oportunidad de verla.

- Pasa aquí la noche. –apareció Alice de las escaleras con una pequeña maleta. – Puse aquí lo que puedes necesitar para quedarte a dormir y la habitación de huéspedes está lista. Mañana desayunamos juntas y alcanzas a llegar a casa antes de ir a trabajar.

- Por eso te amo. Eres perfecta. –la alabó Jasper besándola en los labios y tomando la maleta para llevarla él a la habitación donde se hospedaría su hermana.

- Lo sé. –contestó Alice y fue a abrazar a su cuñada. –Me da gusto conocerte al fin. Ahora la vida de Jasper está completa. Gracias por hacerlo feliz. –le habló bajo y después subió para dormir unas horas hasta que el bebé se despertara para comer.

- Tienes una gran mujer a tu lado. –reconoció Rosalie siguiendo a Jasper.

- Es maravillosa. –estuvo él de acuerdo y siguió caminando, de repente con el semblante un poco más serio. Llegaron al cuarto que sería de Rosalie esa noche y Jasper cerró la puerta tras de sí, no lo hizo por él, sino por ella, pues estaba a punto de llevar la conversación por terrenos más sensibles y deseaba que Rose fuera libre de hablar. – Rosalie. Aún hay cosas que voy a preguntarte. –le advirtió sentándose en la cama a su lado.

- Sí, supongo que quieres explicaciones…

- Quiero entenderte, saber por qué te fuiste así…

- Ellos me echaron de la casa porque era un problema… -murmuró viendo el suelo y al instante Jasper se levantó con ira de la cama y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Yo era el problema! Era el que siempre se metía en líos ¡toda la vida! Y tú te echabas la culpa para que no me golpearan. –le aclaró algo que ella sabía bien.

- A mí no me golpeaban por ser mujer, no podía dejar que te lo hicieran a ti… -le explicó otro detalle que él también sabía.

- Ese es el punto. Ellos te echaron porque se cansaron de los problemas que yo causaba, tú siempre me ayudaste y cuando quise hacer lo mismo por ti, sólo desapareciste…

**FLASHBACK**

Rose y Jasper entraron a su casa algo tarde por la noche, ese sábado salieron con su grupo de amigos a bailar y no anticiparon que algo estuviera mal, hasta que encontraron a sus padres esperándolos en la sala.

- Decidieron volver. –los saludó sarcástico su progenitor.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se adelantó Jasper tomando de la mano a Rosalie, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

- Nos enteramos de otro incidente, la semana pasada, en una fiesta. –les reclamó su madre. – Y eso es todo. Tomamos una decisión.

- ¿Qué fiesta? –inquirió Rosalie.

- La fiesta que terminó con la policía llegando. Ustedes deben saberlo muy bien, estaban ahí. Y tú, señorita, si es que puedo llamarte así, te encontrabas entre las mujeres que andaban por ahí casi desnudas…

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. –se enfadó Rosalie, pues ella y Jasper sí estuvieron en una fiesta que terminó con la policía involucrada y varias chicas casi sin ropa, pero ellos se marcharon mucho antes de todo eso.

- No intentes defenderte. Esto es demasiado. Siempre has dado problemas, no sé qué hicimos mal contigo, pero es suficiente. Mejor vete con alguno de tus novios, como el patán con el que te hemos visto, ese tal Royce, ve y que él lidie contigo antes de que te embaraces y ni siquiera sepas quién es el padre. Tus cosas están empacadas, Rosalie, esta es la última noche que pasas aquí. –les explicó su padre. – Y a ti, Jasper, te vamos a dar una oportunidad, una última oportunidad. Sólo porque siempre has sido mucho mejor que ella.

- No. Están equivocados. No pueden hacer esto. Ella sólo me ha estado cubriendo todo este tiempo. –les dijo Jasper sin entender bien qué estaba pasando.

- No. Siempre he sido yo. –lo contradijo su hermana con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no deseando que él arruinara todo, no si aún tenía una oportunidad de conservar su casa y todas las comodidades que eso implicaba.

- Ni siquiera voy a escucharlo. –alegó su padre y se marchó por la puerta principal.

- Es suficiente. Siempre acabas arruinando todo. –dijo su madre y fue a encerrarse en su habitación.

- Ven. –murmuró Jasper y ambos subieron corriendo hasta la habitación del chico, ahí se encerraron bajo llave.

Rosalie no sabía qué hacer, cómo podría continuar desde ese momento. Nunca tuvo lujos, pero tampoco le faltó nada, sus padres nunca fueron perfectos… pero esto le pareció demasiado. Su hermano la abrazó y la acunó varios minutos mientras fue trazando un plan.

- Mañana nos iremos los dos. –le prometió murmurándole en el oído. – No habrá forma de convencerlos, pero tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y eso no va a cambiar ahora. Mañana a primera hora nos vamos a marchar y vamos a hacer una nueva vida. –le juró y luego besó su cabello.

- No puedes irte, si te vas… no podrás seguir en la escuela… y… Jasper… no puedes… -apenas dijo ella no deseando que su hermano pasara por lo que para ella parecía inevitable, pero sin deseos de separarse de él.

- No voy a dejarte sola, punto final. –decidió él y se puso de pie para guardar sus cosas.

Esa noche fue eterna, Jasper trazó planes e hizo una maleta con lo más indispensable mientras Rosalie lo miraba nada más con interminables lágrimas en el rostro. No fue hasta muy cerca del amanecer que estando acostados juntos él se quedó dormido y ella se dio cuenta de que si quería escapar ese era el momento. No supo cómo lo decidió exactamente, pero tampoco tenía dudas, si Jasper tenía una mejor opción… lo forzaría a tomarla.

Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertarlo y fue a su habitación donde tal como se lo dijeron antes estaban sus maletas hechas. Suspiró y se mordió el labio para no hacer ruido, tenía que ser totalmente silenciosa para no despertar a su gemelo. Justo cuando iba a ver que nada esencial se quedara ahí le llegó un mensaje de texto, era de Royce, un chico que llevaba días buscando salir con ella y a quien nunca antes le prestó mucha atención, contrario a lo que pensaban sus padres. Pero tal vez fue obra del destino, que justo cuando necesitaba una salida… ahí estaba él.

Le respondió pidiéndole ir a su casa, aunque no se quedara ahí de forma definitiva bien podría pasar una o dos noches y Jasper jamás la encontraría porque sólo conocía a Royce de vista. Cuando tuvo todas las ideas en orden tomó sus cosas y bajó en silencio las escaleras, luego salió de la casa y le dio una última mirada a la ventana de su hermano, despidiéndose en silencio. No supo si lo que hacía era tonto o no, si él la odiaría por siempre o entendería porqué estaba haciendo las cosas, pero siendo tan joven no se le ocurrió nada mejor que marchase ella sola para que Jasper pudiera quedarse. Aunque eso le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Nunca me hubieras dejado ir a mí sola.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó y luego se dio cuenta de que no ayudaba nadie con eso y continuó hablando en tono más bajo. – Nunca te hubiera dejado sola.

- Creí que era lo mejor. Sólo deseaba que tú estuvieras bien. Yo encontraría alguna forma…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Fui con Royce ¿lo recuerdas? Él me había estado buscando…

- ¿El tipo que te esperaba afuera de la escuela? –cuestionó apenas teniendo una vaga imagen de él.

- Sí. Él me recibió en su casa y luego nos hicimos novios. Siempre estuve con él. Nos separamos hace menos de un año. –confesó sabiendo que antes nunca reveló el nombre del novio de quien le habló.

- Todo este tiempo… ¿cómo lo hiciste? Él no valía nada, Rosalie, frecuentaba chicas de preparatoria siendo mayor de edad, ni siquiera creo que tuviera un trabajo… -murmuró Jasper recobrando un poco más la calma para ir a sentarse a su lado otra vez. – Y nunca volviste a la escuela.

- No quería encontrarte. –confesó. – No deseaba arruinar lo que ya había hecho. Royce fue un refugio, me enamoré de él y encontramos la forma de salir adelante… conseguí empleo, nos mudamos varias veces.

- Hiciste toda tu vida con él… ¿por qué no me buscaste hasta ahora? Pudiste hacerlo, yo intenté todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para encontrarte… y nunca lo logré.

- Huí de este encuentro porque estaba avergonzada de lo que hice y de mí misma. Tienes razón, Royce no era bueno, pero nunca pude dejarlo, nunca pude alejarme sin importar lo que él hiciera… -en ese punto Rosalie no pudo contener más sus emociones y comenzó a llorar, se sentía al pie de un abismo, estaba a punto de decirle a Jasper toda la verdad, de contarle lo que vivió durante todo ese tiempo y nunca quiso que supiera.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó él y la abrazó. – Pasaste todo eso por mi culpa. ¿Qué te hizo se hombre? –preguntó usando su intuición para saber que ella ocultaba muchas cosas.

- No tiene caso, Jasper, aunque te lo diga nada va a cambiar mis errores y además ya no importa, hace mucho que no sé de él y no pienso volver a tenerlo cerca.

- No te trató bien. –infirió él.

- Hizo algo peor que eso. –murmuró con la vista en el suelo.

Esa noche les sirvió a ambos para fortalecer el vínculo que nunca dejó de existir, poco a poco Rosalie fue perdiendo el miedo a que él la juzgara y toda la vergüenza que eso traía consigo. Pudo contarle los secretos que juró nunca llegarían a sus oídos y de alguna forma le sirvió para ser libre. Jasper la escuchó y la entendió, después, le prometió que ya nunca más estaría sola, porque ahora tenía un hogar y una familia a su lado.

**&...&...**

Alice despertó por la mañana a la hora de siempre, miró a su bebé que dormía tranquilo y fue a buscar a Jasper, no le extrañó nada el que hubiera pasado la noche con su hermana, probablemente se habían quedado despiertos varias horas más que ella. Caminó en silencio y de la misma forma abrió la puerta de la recámara de huéspedes, ahí los encontró a ambos dormidos, pasó con cuidado y acarició el rostro de su esposo, él abrió los ojos y la miró adormilado.

- Es hora de levantarse. –le dijo ella y le besó los labios, luego salió y lo esperó en el pasillo.

Jasper se tomó unos segundos más para espabilarse y luego se levantó con infinito cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, se puso los zapatos y salió a encontrar a Alice con todas las conversaciones de la noche anterior en la cabeza. Cuando la vio, la abrazó y escondió el rostro en su cabello.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Ella ha pasado sola por cosas muy difíciles y lo peor está aún por suceder. –murmuró sintiendo el dolor de todas las heridas de Rosalie.

- Pero ya no está sola. En realidad… ayer tuve una idea.

- ¿Qué idea? –se separó un poco para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que Rosalie aceptaría mudarse aquí? Por lo menos un tiempo. Está embarazada, mientras más tiempo pase las pequeñas tareas se le harán más difíciles y aquí estaría bien, tenemos espacio suficiente.

- ¿No te molestaría si lo hiciera?

- Por supuesto que no. En realidad, sería muy divertido tener otra chica en casa. Hay demasiada testosterona por aquí. –le guiñó un ojo y luego le besó los labios un momento.

- Eres perfecta.

- Obviamente. –bromeó Alice justo antes de que su bebé llorara. – Sólo hay que darle unos días para que asimile que tiene una familia con ella y luego hacemos la propuesta.

- Suena como un plan. –se besaron una vez más y luego fueron para dar inicio a sus actividades diarias.

Un rato después Jasper se fue a la oficina algo apresurado por la hora, mientras, Alice le dio un biberón al bebé, luego hizo el desayuno y se sentó a leer una revista mientras Rosalie despertaba, eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando su cuñada bajo las escaleras aún vistiendo la pijama que le prestó.

- Se te ve mejor que a mí. –confesó Alice al verla.

- Gracias. Es muy linda. –respondió Rosalie. - ¿Se fue Jasper?

- Sí. Ven, siéntate, el desayuno está listo. –pronto ambas estuvieron sentadas tomando los alimentos mientras Rose se preguntaba si su hermano le habría contado mucho a Alice de lo que hablaron la noche anterior.

- Espero no estarte quitando el tiempo. –le dijo la chica rubia por hacer algo de conversación.

- En lo absoluto. Aun estoy de licencia de maternidad. En realidad… las próximas dos semanas cuando quieras sólo llama y podemos hacer algo juntas. –le sonrió y Rose correspondió el gesto. – Estaba pensando salir sólo entre chicas. Jasper puede quedarse con el bebé y salir nosotras. Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Bella, estoy muy segura de que se van a llevar muy bien.

- Claro, me encantaría. –aceptó con una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si fuera sólo una mujer normal y de repente todo el peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros en los últimos meses se hubiera hecho más ligero.

Luego de desayunar juntas Alice llevó a Rosalie a su departamento y se quedó ahí un rato, sólo conversando, haciéndose amiga de esa chica a la que estaba segura un día iba a considerar como hermana.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

Hello! Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado este cap... hubo un par de sorpresas, no? Alguna idea de qué fue lo que en verdad pasó? Espero tengan un segundo para dejar un comentario. Gracias a todas por estar aquí! Y nos leemos la próxima semana. Ya muy cerca del final.


	10. Supongo no conozco mi propia fuerza

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Una noche cuando Rosalie salió del trabajo no era un tipo vestido de negro quien la esperaba para seguirla a casa, sino el mismo Emmett recargado en su auto, cuando lo vio tuvo miedo y eso la entristeció, él fue su salvador, su hogar, las cosas nunca debieron resultar así.<p>

- Te llevo a casa, podemos hablar en el camino. –dijo él muy seguro y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Rosalie lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente accedió, él de ninguna forma aceptaría una negativa y si bien había cosas que la atemorizaban, su integridad física no era una de ellas. Subió al auto y él cerró la puerta, después emprendió camino por una ruta que no era la más directa, pues la casa de Rosalie estaba demasiado cerca.

- Fuiste a ver a tu hermano. –inició Emmett la conversación y esperó una respuesta que no llegó. - ¿Ya ni siquiera me diriges la palabra?

- Me tienes vigilada todo el tiempo, sabes que fui a verlo, no sé por qué tenga que contestar a eso como si fuera una pregunta.

- Probablemente tienes razón. Y también sé algo más. Tú vives sola, también me mentiste en eso. –le reprochó tratando de mantener la calma, aunque con la situación actual y la actitud de Rosalie, no fuera fácil.

- ¿Tus espías te dijeron eso?

- Me lo dijo el hombre que te renta el departamento. Además, hace más de dos semanas que te siguen y Royce no ha aparecido. – al escuchar eso ella no dijo nada, pues era la verdad y no tenía forma de ocultarla. – Quiero saber por qué me dijiste que estabas con él.

- Quería herirte para alejarte. –contestó con seguridad, pues estaba siendo sincera.

- Lástima que no funcionara. –replicó aunque sólo la mitad era cierto, sí lo había herido en lo más profundo, pero no por eso se iba a alejar. - De todas formas no importa. Estuve investigando y no voy a obligarte a hacer la prueba de ADN hasta que nazca el bebé. Pero tengo algo para ti. –aprovechó una luz roja y le entregó unos papeles que tenía cerca. – Son órdenes de la corte. Una para que no abandones la ciudad y otra para tomar una muestra de sangre del bebé justo al nacer. Si no acatas cualquiera de las dos, voy a presentar cargos y sabes que vas a perder. –le explicó con la voz fría, hiriéndola directamente.

- En verdad me odias. –murmuró leyendo a medias los documentos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pues ni siquiera podía culparlo por eso. Emmett fingió no haberla escuchado.

- Supongo que el estar en contacto con tu hermano te ata más a la ciudad, pero por si acaso te advierto que también puedo proceder legalmente contra él en caso de que te ayude a desaparecer.

- ¿Y qué quieres conseguir? Ya te lo dije, Emmett, no es tu bebé.

- No te creo. Por eso voy a asegurarme. Y si es mío, voy a pelear su custodia.

- ¿Y por qué crees que puedes ganar? No vivo con Royce, entonces, no hay peligro para mi hijo o hija. Tengo un empleo, un lugar donde vivir ¿dime por qué deberían quitarme la custodia? –se enojó Rose, estaba a la defensiva atemorizada de que Emmett pudiera arrebatarle de los brazos a su bebé tan pronto llegara a este mundo.

- No me provoques, Rosalie. –le dijo él en tono sombrío, aunque era muy consciente de que ella decía la verdad.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, el ambiente se fue tensando cada vez más hasta casi echar chispas y muy en su interior ambos se preguntaban a dónde los iba a llevar todo eso. Emmett no quería admitir de todo lo que sería capaz por conservar a su bebé con él y tomar cierta venganza de Rosalie, mientras ella buscaba desesperada un plan, daría su vida misma con tal de que Emmett no hiciera nunca esa prueba de paternidad, además, estaba el hecho de que sí le mintió al decirle que tenía tres meses de embarazo… ella sabía muy bien que se fue de su lado después de enterarse que estaba esperando un bebé.

**&...&...**

Unos días después de haber visitado por primera vez a su hermano, Rosalie se encontraba en una rutina que le gustaba mucho más. La licencia de maternidad de Alice acababa de terminar y ella debería dejar a su bebé en una guardería por las mañanas mientras iba al trabajo, cosa que no deseaba hacer, así que Rose se ofreció a ir y cuidar de su sobrino unas horas. Así sus días comenzaron a ser más felices, estar con el niño le estaba dando práctica para cuando naciera su bebé y así, además lograba sentir que no estaba sola, pues el lazo no solo con Jasper, sino con Alice también, se fortalecía rápidamente.

Un día a media semana escucho un auto estacionarse afuera de la casa y luego la puerta abrirse, fue a ver quién era mientras le daba el biberón a su sobrino, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Jasper pues él debería estar trabajando.

- ¿Olvidaste algo?-inquirió desconcertada.

- No. Hoy hubo una reunión importante y por fortuna terminamos pronto, así que me desocupé temprano. –le aclaró extendiendo los brazos para cargar a su hijo.

- Me alegra. –sonrió y le entregó al bebé, él siguió dándole el biberón mientras lo paseaba de un lado a otro. Rosalie fue y se sentó en el sillón mientras su mente divagaba en los mismos asuntos que no le daban tregua.

- ¿En qué piensas? –la cuestionó aunque tenía una muy buena idea de la respuesta.

- Debería irme. Pienso en la forma de sólo desaparecer y empezar de nuevo en otro lado. –contestó sin verlo a los ojos.

- No lo hagas, Rosalie. –le rogó temiendo volver a separarse de ella pero muy consciente de que era poco probable que lo hiciera esta vez. – Más bien deberías decirle toda la verdad a ese abogado.

- No puedo. –se sorprendió por el comentario y ahora sí lo miró. – Ya viste todo el lío que armé porque no quiero que sepa la verdad. Es por eso que tengo que evitar esa prueba de paternidad. Además, si me quedo aquí lo suficiente para que nazca el bebé, él va a hacer las cuentas.

- Justo por eso, Rose, es mejor si le dices tú la verdad, de todas formas lo va a saber. –insistió él con lo que estaba seguro era la mejor opción.

En su opinión Emmett, aunque no lo conocía, era un buen hombre. Rosalie le contó cómo fue que se encontraron y la relación que tuvieron, también le contó de su separación y lejos de juzgarlo, lo entendía y estaba muy seguro de que si Rose le dijera la verdad, él lo entendería mucho más de lo que su hermana pensaba.

- Sólo… por favor, Rose, prométeme que si decides irte, me lo vas a decir antes. Pase lo que pase. –le pidió Jasper yendo a sentarse a su lado.

- Lo prometo. –contestó ella viendo reflejado en los ojos de su hermano el dolor que le dejó su separación tantos años atrás.

- Con eso me basta por ahora. –sonrió amplio y le quitó al bebé el biberón vacío. – Estaba pensando en traer helado de fresa. –ofreció sabiendo que ella siempre estaba de humor para que le cumpliera algún antojo.

- Gracias, pero… en realidad no tengo hambre, estoy algo cansada.

- ¿Demasiado cansada para comer helado? ¿Te sientes bien? –bromeó levantando una ceja.

- No seas tonto. Sólo… supongo que es el estrés de Emmett y el agotamiento del trabajo. –se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitar ninguna de esas cosas. De repente sintió algo extraño en su vientre, como un cólico pequeño y acarició el sitio con pequeños movimientos circulares.

- ¿Te está pateando?

- No, es sólo… no sé, son como cólicos. Me dijeron que sucede en algún momento cerca del final. Tal vez sólo los tengo algo anticipados.

- Pero puede no ser normal. –Jasper frunció el seño y también le acarició la barriga, pudo sentir la leve tensión de los músculos y cómo muy pronto desapareció. Luego, tomó la mano de Rose y la sintió más cálida de lo normal. - ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó acercándose para besar su frente y al instante se alarmó más. – Rosalie, estás enferma.

- ¿Tú crees? –ella se llevó una mano a la frente y luego lo tocó a él, sí su temperatura era más elevada.

- Por eso no tienes hambre y estás tan cansada. Sostén al bebé mientras tomo sus cosas, te voy a llevar al hospital. –dictaminó y le pasó a su hijo.

Muy poco después estuvo de regreso con las cosas básicas que necesitaba y ayudó a su hermana par aponerse de pie e ir al auto, en el camino volvió a notar la fiebre y le vio el semblante pálido, ahí comenzó a cuestionarse cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes de que algo andaba mal.

**&...&...**

Emmett estaba en su oficina caminando de un lado a otro, debatiéndose entre llamar a Rosalie o no. Era media tarde y quien la tenía vigilada en ese momento le avisó que por la mañana fue al hospital y aún no salía. Bien podía ser una visita de rutina que se estuviera demorando, pues le dijeron que ella entró por su propio pie con mucha tranquilidad, pero la pequeña posibilidad de que algo le sucediera a ella, al bebé o a ambos se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Al final se rindió. Sólo le haría una llamada corta para asegurarse de que estaba bien y eso sería todo, no le daría más importancia. Tomó el teléfono y esperó impaciente hasta escuchar su voz.

- Soy yo, Rosalie. –le dijo cuando contestó.

- Lo sé ¿qué sucede, Emmett?

- Eso quiero preguntarte ¿está todo bien?

- Estoy perfectamente. –contestó a la defensiva pero el abogado pudo escuchar a la perfección una voz masculina, seguramente de su hermano, que decía "Deberías decirle la verdad".

- Eso es mentira. Estás en el hospital. ¿Cómo está mi bebé? –preguntó él saliendo ya de la oficina, ni siquiera se detuvo para darle instrucción alguna a su secretaria, sólo tenía la urgencia casi compulsiva de ir y comprobar que Rose y su bebé estaban a salvo.

- Gracias, Jasper. –se quejó ella con el chico rubio y Emmett hizo nota mental de considerar hablar con el otro hombre, quizás algo bueno saldría de eso. – No es nada, sólo me voy a quedar aquí una o dos noches. Y mi bebé está bien.

- Si todo es tan perfecto deberías estar en casa, no internada. –le reclamó mientras esperaba el ascensor. – Dime qué te sucede.

- ¿Y prometes dejarme en paz?

- Claro que no. De hecho voy camino al hospital para cerciorarme con mis propios ojos.

- Entonces puedes quedarte con la duda hasta que llegues.

Medio segundo después la llamada había terminado. Emmett sintió la ira recorrerlo por completo, ella lo había sacado de su casillas como nunca antes. Consideró eso como un golpe bajo y no le gustó nada, pero si tenía que ser justo con Rosalie, bien podía entender que se sintiera incómoda con la vigilancia continua y él entrometiéndose así en su vida. Después de todo, si lo abandonó con sólo una pequeña nota era porque no lo amaba en lo absoluto, porque nunca lo amó nada.

Llegó directo a la recepción del hospital y preguntó por ella, le dijeron en qué habitación estaba y fue sin detenerse, aún con la adrenalina del miedo y la ira recorriéndole las venas. Sólo cesó de caminar un poco cuando encontró la puerta del cuarto, llamó y cuando la voz femenina que buscaba le indicó entrar, lo hizo. Caminó despacio esperando encontrarse al hermano de ella, pero no, Rosalie estaba sola.

- Apreciaría que dejaras de mentirme por cinco minutos nada más ¿qué es lo que tienes para que te internen? –preguntó algo brusco, sentándose a su lado y observándola con cuidado, estaba un poco pálida y se veía con las facciones algo más delgadas que la última vez que la vio, aunque su vientre había crecido un poco y eso lo hizo recordar por qué estaba en esa situación, por supuesto que Rosalie le mintió y ese embarazo iba mucho más avanzado de lo que quería admitir.

- Es sólo una infección, dicen que puede estar en mis riñones y quieren hacer más estudios y darme antibióticos porque hoy tuve fiebre y contracciones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Va a nacer ahora? –preguntó asustado y de manera involuntaria tocó el vientre de Rosalie, ella se sorprendió mucho y quiso alejarse, pero o lo hizo.

- No. Va a estar bien, sólo tengo que recibir los medicamentos y quedarme en reposo unos días. –lentamente llevó una mano para quitar la de él, pero justo cuando sus pieles se tocaron él habló.

- ¿Y cómo sucedió esto? –sólo fue una pregunta, pero la preocupación en su tono la desarmó por completo y en lugar de alejarlo, dejó su mano quieta sobre la de él.

- No lo sé. Sólo sucedió. Pero todo va a estar bien. –Rosalie le sonrió un poco y él no respondió igual, ahora desconcertado por ver un atisbo de la mujer que creyó conocer.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –le preguntó sólo por decir algo.

- Él y su esposa fueron a mi casa por algunas cosas para traerme y para llevar a la suya, parece que me voy a quedar con ellos unos días. Quizás podrías retirar un poco mi vigilancia, me asusta que me sigan siempre. –le pidió aprovechando esa pequeña tregua.

- A mí me asusta que desaparezcas otra vez. –contestó por impulso con nada más que la verdad y ella de inmediato sintió como si una descarga eléctrica desagradable recorriera su mano que tocaba la de él, como mero reflejo la retiró y desvió la mirada, no pudo hacer más porque no tenía argumentos a su favor.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Emmett y él contestó, habló poco pero a quien fuera que le hubiera llamado, le prometió que se verían esa tarde como lo acordaron antes. Entonces volvió a su lado pero ya no se sentó.

- Me voy. Pero no voy a quitar la vigilancia y mañana regreso para ver que estés bien. –le habló muy serio y luego se fue.

Rosalie se quedó ahí intentando procesar las señales contradictorias, lo fácil que fue tocar su mano, la preocupación de Emmett… mientras al mismo tiempo le temía como a nadie más y odiaba lo que estaba haciendo. Pero de todas formas, sin importar lo difícil que fuera la situación en la que ella sola se metió, ahora debía permanecer fuerte y buscar la forma para que Emmett se convenciera de que ese bebé no era suyo.

**&...&...**

Al día siguiente de que Emmett visitara a Rose en el hospital, volvió a hacerlo tal como prometió, pero ya no la encontró ahí. De inmediato la llamó y como no respondió el teléfono fue directo a casa de su hermano a buscarla, enfurecido y asustado por la posibilidad de que hubiera desaparecido, pues muy a pesar de lo que le dijo… sí retiró la vigilancia permanente, pensó que al estar embarazada y enferma no pensaría en huir.

Al llegar tocó el timbre muy decidido a obtener las respuestas que deseaba, esperó impaciente hasta que un hombre alto y rubio le abrió sonriendo como si ya lo estuviera esperando. Jasper le extendió una mano en forma de saludo.

- Jasper Hale. –dijo.

- Emmett McCarty. –respondió dubitativo.

- Rosalie está dormida, pero podemos tomar algo mientras despierta. –dio media vuelta y dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí. Emmett no entendió bien su actitud pero lo siguió, no se iría de ahí hasta comprobar que Rose estaba también. – Alice, tenemos visita.

- Tú debes ser el abogado. –se acercó una mujer joven de cabello negro que sostenía un bebé muy pequeño pero de ojos tenaces tan azules como los de Rosalie y su gemelo.

- Emmett McCarty. –se presentó él otra vez.

- Alice. –contestó ella simplemente y con la proximidad una mano del bebé rozó la de Emmett, el pequeño le tomó un dedo. – Le gustas. –aseguró y sin dudarlo se lo entregó.

Él lo recibió sintiéndose torpe. Siempre quiso tener hijos pero muy contadas veces llegó a sostener un bebé, sentía como si pudiera quebrarlo de repente. Se quedó en silencio, concentrado en cargar al niño mientras Jasper fue por bebidas a la cocina y regresó con dos vasos de algún tipo de vino, después Alice le quitó al bebé con la misma facilidad con la que se lo entregó.

- Deben tener mucho de qué hablar. –se excusó la mujer y desapareció por las escaleras.

- Espero que no tengas mucha prisa. –dijo Jasper entregándole uno de los vasos y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

- En realidad no. –admitió dando un sorbo y esperando por lo que el otro hombre quisiera decirle.

- Ella y el bebé están bien, sólo va a tener que quedarse unos días en cama. No es que me alegre que esto haya pasado, pero prefiero que esté aquí y no sola en su departamento. –le comentó el rubio.

- Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta que esté sola. –dijo por hablar, aun deseando que el otro fuera al grano.

- Sólo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella. –empezó por fin a tocar el asunto central. – Rose me contó todo, de no ser por ti, probablemente Royce le hubiera hecho algo mucho peor.

- Era una bestia. –acordó Emmett sorprendido por el agradecimiento, si Rosalie no quería ni verlo, no parecía lógico que su hermano mostrara esa actitud.

- Nada me gustaría más que golpearlo, créeme. Pero lo importante es que tú estuviste para Rosalie cuando más necesitaba a alguien, y no sólo eso, sino que la trajiste de regreso con su familia.

- Sólo fue un regalo. –se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo al vaso, sorprendido de que Jasper en verdad supiera todas las partes oscuras de la historia, cada cosa de la que Rose se avergonzó en el pasado.

- Para ella y para mí también. Sólo lamento que las cosas hayan salido de esta forma… -comenzó a cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación, debatiéndose internamente para saber cuánto hablar sin decir nada de más.

- Jas, Emmett. –interrumpió Alice de repente. – Rose está despierta. –les avisó y volvió a marcharse.

- Sólo una última cosa. –habló el rubio mientras ambos se ponían de pie. – No sé qué actitud vaya a tomar mi hermana, pero en lo que a mí concierne, eres bienvenido en esta casa tanto como lo desees. –le extendió de nuevo la mano y Emmett la tomó, esta vez más sorprendido pero con mucha más confianza, quizás él y Jasper pudieran llevarse bien, hasta quizás ser amigos… aunque eso dependería mucho de Rosalie.

Al final se soltaron y subieron juntos las escaleras, el rubio le sirvió de guía hasta la puerta de la habitación que ya era oficialmente de su hermana, ahí cambió de rumbo y fue a buscar a su esposa, Emmett agradeció en silencio la privacidad y llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar. Abrió con cuidado y la vio recostada en la cama, cerró lentamente y se aceró hasta sentarse a su lado. De alguna forma, quizás gracias a Jasper, toda la ira que sintió al llegar a la casa ya había desaparecido y ahora sólo sentía la paz que siempre le dio estar con Rose.

- Hola. –le dijo simplemente y tomó su mano femenina que reposaba sobre el vientre.

- Sabía que vendrías. –dijo ella mirando sus pieles juntas, después alzó la vista para toparse con los ojos del abogado.

- Obviamente. –le sonrió un poco con los hoyuelos marcándose. – Dicen que te vas a estar aquedando aquí.

- Sí. Se supone que es temporal, pero Alice me dijo que considere hacerlo permanente. Hasta hizo un plan para que entre las dos cuidemos a los bebés y trabajemos. –Rosalie sonrió un poco recordando todas las ideas que le dio su cuñada, y lo maravillosas que sonaban algunas.

- Me alegra. Estás mejor aquí con ellos. Y por cierto… ya nadie te sigue. –le avisó y suspiró, de inmediato notó la sorpresa en su mirada. – Ya no creo que vayas a desaparecer y… supongo que era algo molesto para ti.

Rosalie iba a contestarle algo pero en ese momento el bebé pateó y ambos pudieron sentirlo, Emmett frunció el seño e hizo algo más de presión sobre el vientre de Rosalie, esperando que se repitiera el evento. Poco después volvió a suceder y los dos sonrieron, el chico acarició con suavidad en lentos movimientos circulares para relajar al bebé, o eso le habían dicho alguna vez que podía hacer. Y al parecer funcionó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene…? –preguntó él de repente. Rosalie no se demoró en contestar porque tenía bien calculada la mentira.

- Dieciocho semanas.

- ¿Y ya se mueve así? –cuestionó él y de inmediato la magia del momento desapareció, pues recordó cómo es que estaba muy seguro de que ella mentía.

- Tú lo sentiste también. –se encogió de hombros para evitar descubrirse pero la inmensa decepción en la mirada del abogado casi la desarmó.

- A mí me sigue pareciendo más grande. Bastante más en realidad. –suspiró y de repente recordó algo. – En cuanto el médico te autorice a levantarte quiero que vayamos a visitar el laboratorio que voy a contratar para que haga la prueba de paternidad. Quiero que estés bien enterada de cómo es el proceso y tienes que firmar el consentimiento.

- No lo hagas, por favor Emmett. Sólo acéptalo. Nos separamos y después me embaracé. No busques más donde ya no hay nada que encontrar. –le rogó con los ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Desde que te fuiste me pregunté cómo nunca vi que todo era una mentira, pero ahora más bien me pregunto cómo puedes amarme y aún así hacer todo esto, Rosalie. –habló él con la voz cargada de serenidad, ella ni siquiera pudo responderle, no estaba preparada para desmentir esa verdad como si fuera mentira. – Siempre supuse que te fuiste con Royce, pero ahora que sé que no estás con él, estoy casi seguro de que te guste o no, ese bebé es mío. Tú no eres del tipo de mujer que pasa la noche con cualquiera. Sólo no entiendo por qué te empeñas tanto en alejarme si aún estás enamorada de mí tanto como yo de ti.

- Yo te aviso cuando pueda salir de la casa. Hasta entonces, no regreses, por favor. –le pidió en voz baja y con la mirada puesta en otro lado y luego le quitó la mano que tenía encima de su vientre.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Tus acciones no tienen sentido. –se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse decidió decirle una última cosa. – Puedo ser un hombre paciente, Rose, pero todo tiene un límite. –luego se marchó y la dejó ahí con los caudales de lágrimas y la impotencia de no saber cómo arreglar todos los errores que cometió.

**&...&...**

Cada día después de esa última visita Emmett le envió algo a Rosalie, flores, dulces, algún muñeco, detalles para que no se olvidara que él pensaba en ella. Aunque eso le creó cierto conflicto, porque la acusó de que lo que hacía carecía de sentido… y él se comportaba exactamente igual. No podía decir por qué quería tener a Rosalie consigo a toda costa y también deseaba que todo eso terminara y sólo poder olvidarla. A final de cuentas cuando no lograba sacar una conclusión exacta, sólo pensaba en la posibilidad de que el bebé fuera suyo y eso era lo que le gritaba para que se mantuviera cerca.

- ¿Dónde estás hoy? –le preguntó de repente la mujer con la que iba caminando por la calle, de camino a su departamento.

- Aquí. –contestó él y le sonrió aunque sabía muy bien que estaba más distraído de lo normal. – Lo siento, sólo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –se encogió de hombros y le besó el dorso de la mano sin soltarla nunca.

- ¿Lo del bebé? –inquirió mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves, pues ya estaban por llegar.

- Sí, eso especialmente. –admitió al fin y esta vez sí rompió contacto dispuesto a despedirse.

- Entonces necesitas distraerte. Vas a subir conmigo y quedarte aquí. Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta. - le avisó ella muy decidida y luego de abrir volvió a tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo dentro.

Emmett se dejó guiar mientras se daba cuenta de que quizás no debería estar ahí, pero como desde el principio, Tanya siempre fue la mejor salida que tuvo, a veces la única que encontró para mitigar el infierno que dejó Rosalie con su partida.

**FLASHBACK**

Era cerca de la media noche y Emmett decidió que era tiempo de volver su casa. Siempre evitaba ese momento desde que estaba solo de nuevo. Odiaba entrar a ese lugar vacío y frío que no hacía nada más que recordarle la ausencia de la mujer que amaba. Cada noche se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes porque la habitación que compartieron antes estaba llena de sus cosas y no se atrevía a tocarlas por miedo a que si se deshacía de todo eso también los recuerdos se fueran. Porque aunque lo necesitara como nada más… no deseaba olvidarla.

Subió al elevador y se mentalizó para llegar y sólo dormir, a esas horas con todo vacío no le tomaba más de unos minutos hacer todo el camino. De repente el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, entró una joven con el cabello rubio rojizo a la que conocía bien pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

- Emmett. –lo saludó sonriendo.

- Tanya. Qué sorpresa. –le dijo siendo sincero y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

- También me quedé trabajando. Pero ahora voy por la cena ¿conoces el restaurant que está en el cuarto piso? –preguntó presionando el botón para ir ahí.

- No. No sabía que había un restaurant ahí. –admitió.

- Es más bien un centro de masajes, pero la comida es excelente. Ven conmigo y lo compruebas por ti mismo. –ofreció ella aún alegre - ¿O te esperan en casa? –inquirió probablemente recordando la vez que se encontró con Rosalie y la amable negativa que le dio él poco después argumentando que tenía ya sentimientos por alguien más.

- Nadie me espera. Será un placer acompañarte.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que cenaron juntos. Con el paso de los días se les volvió una costumbre que practicaban dos o tres veces por semana. Iban al mismo lugar aprovechando que trabajaban veinticuatro horas atendiendo a personas que trabajaban mucho durante el día. Inclusive Tanya lo convenció de probar un masaje relajante y lo disfrutó mucho. Poco a poco se vieron en otros sitios y aunque su relación no estaba cerca de ser formal, pasaron varias noches juntos, siempre en el departamento de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Emmett se dejó conducir dentro y se sacó todas las dudas de la cabeza, esas que se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Esa noche se dedicó a sólo relajarse y no se detuvo más a sentir que estaba engañando a Rosalie porque ella ya no era su pareja, además, lo mismo sucedía con Tanya, quien conocía muy bien la situación en la que estaba él con una prueba de paternidad en puerta

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Espero les guste el cap. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo! Si tienen un minutos dejen un review para saber qué piensan. Nos leemos la próxima semana con lo que quizas sea el final. <strong>Muchas grax!<strong>


	11. Dijimos e hicimos cosas que no queríamos

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Emmett y Rosalie salieron del laboratorio donde les explicaron cómo se haría la prueba de paternidad y les aseguraron que era inofensiva para el bebé y totalmente segura. Ella tuvo que firmar estar de acuerdo bajo la amenaza silenciosa de Emmett, que con la simple mirada le recordó que tenía una orden firmada por un juez para obligarla.<p>

Cuando se subieron al auto ella pensó que irían de regreso a casa de Jasper, pero él le dijo que antes debía hacer una parada corta en su departamento para tomar unos papeles importantes que había olvidado, ella accedió aunque regresar a ese lugar no la emocionara demasiado. Inclusive pensó en quedarse esperándolo en el auto, pero al llegar él le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Sólo será un minuto. –prometió mientras entraban en el apartamento.

Ver ese lugar otra vez, prácticamente intacto, llenó a Rosalie de recuerdos y melancolía, sintió cada cosa que sucedió ahí como si lo viviera otra vez. Lentamente caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la habitación que compartió antes con Emmett, de inmediato, al ver las puertas del closet abiertas, se dio cuenta de que sus cosas aún estaban ahí.

- No te deshiciste de nada. –murmuró Rosalie cuando lo tuvo cerca, ya esperando por ella para marcharse.

- Ni siquiera me gusta entrar ahí. –confesó él y ella suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta y dar media vuelta. – Rose… ¿por qué sólo te llevaste las joyas? –preguntó de repente. – Unas cuantas prendas y las joyas, pero no sacaste nada del dinero de la tarjeta de crédito. Y estoy seguro de que no estuviste conmigo por interés… -le habló mientras regresaban a la sala.

- Son fáciles de cargar. –contestó con una mentira completa pues esa no fue su razón. En realidad lo hizo por desear tener algo de él acompañándola, además, sabía que estaría sola con un bebé y en caso de ser necesario, las vendería todas.

- No es una buena respuesta.

- Es la única que tengo. –se encogió de hombros y escuchó el teléfono de Emmett sonar, él respondió y se enfrascó en una plática de negocios. Rose lo miró y estuvo tentada a volver a la recámara, pero eso sólo sería torturarse más a sí misma. Entonces, sólo se sentó en la sala y esperó impaciente mientras Emmett colgaba.

- Lo siento. Era importante. –se disculpó y fue a sentarse al lado suyo.

- No importa ¿nos vamos?

- Sólo… espera un segundo. –murmuró él y le tomó ambas manos mirándola a los ojos.

Emmett no sabía qué planeaba hacer, ni siquiera tenía algo en concreto qué decirle, pero al estar ahí los dos solos, entre esas paredes testigos de lo mucho que se amaron le dio cierta seguridad y una corazonada de qué debía hacer… de una teoría que podría probar en ese instante. Él pensaba que Rosalie lo amaba y estaba a punto de llevarla al extremo para comprobarlo.

Luego de sostener sus manos lentamente fue subiendo por sus brazos desnudos y sintió su piel erizarse, en ningún momento retiró la mirada de la de ella, así la tenía como perdida en un hechizo. Llegó hasta sus hombros e ignoró los finos tirantes de la blusa, sólo continuó hasta su cuello y después le acunó el rostro con ambas manos.

Ella se quedó quieta, perdida en el momento porque su cuerpo gritaba cosas muy deferentes de lo que le decía la cabeza. Para seguir con su engaño tenía que alejarlo, pero no podía hacer nada más que dejarlo hacer y sentir las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la llenaban de placer. Lentamente lo vio acercarse más y supo que iba a besarla. Igual no se movió.

Emmett unió sus labios y no esperó una respuesta, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sería tan fácil derribar todas sus barreras. Así que siguió adelante. La besó sin que Rosalie se moviera, pasó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de la joven mujer y ahí obtuvo la primera reacción, ella entreabrió los labios. Emmett lo tomó como una buena señal para seguir adelante y profundizó el beso mientras sus manos se dedicaron a acariciarla. Subieron y bajaron por su espalda y sus brazos mientras sus cuerpos se acercaron más.

- Emmett… -murmuró ella queriendo detenerlo, pero no pudo decir nada más.

Él por puro instinto supo que la decisión de un caballero sería alejarse en ese instante, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de que sus sentidos estaban alerta y no deseaba nada más que perder el control y amarla… aún sabía que estaba en una misión. La presionaría más, la llevaría hasta el límite, sólo pararía si ella era muy explícita con su petición.

Así continuó besándola hasta que obtuvo respuesta, y la acarició hasta llevarle las manos a su cuello y sentir que Rosalie enredó los dedos en su cabello, aunque fue muy consciente de la resistencia que quedaba ahí.

- Vamos, Rose. –le murmuró en el oído y luego lo mordió un poco, ahí fue el punto de quiebre.

Después de eso, ella dejó escapar de sus labios una exclamación de placer y Emmett se permitió perder la cabeza, porque acababa de comprobar su teoría. Con ambas manos le acarició las piernas y recargó un poco más de su peso en ella, sólo para acorralarla contra la piel del sofá.

Recorrió su cuello con besos y bajó hasta su escote, donde la descubrió haciendo la blusa a un lado primero y después quitándosela por completo junto con la ropa interior. Una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que tal vez iba demasiado rápido, pero también era muy consciente de que tenía que llevar a Rosalie al extremo, hacerle perder hasta el último gramo de cordura que le quedara.

Rose se dejó quitar la ropa y sus manos hicieron lo mismo con la camisa de Emmett, después le desabrochó los pantalones para poder inmiscuir sus manos. Lo sintió estremecerse con sus caricias y buscó sus labios, mientras él se las ingenió para desnudarla mientras la acariciaba con cuidado. La mayor parte de su mente estaba perdida, no tuvo armas para defenderse de ese ataque que era un golpe bajo, apelando a la parte más débil que tenía… su amor por Emmett.

Estar así con él, descubriendo otra vez esos momentos íntimos en los que se pertenecían por completo, la había dejado sin opciones, lo amaba tanto como antes, como siempre fue y su cuerpo se rindió desde el primer contacto, aunque ella no lo hubiera deseado así.

De repente él se levantó del sofá sin dejar de besarla el cuello y la llevó con él, cargándola con cuidado, evitando hacer presión sobre su vientre, Rose enredó las piernas en su cintura y se aferró a los músculos fuertes de su espalda. Cuando llegaron a su antigua habitación él la dejó sobre el edredón y antes de continuar, se desnudó también. Luego fue dejando besos por su cuello, su pecho y su vientre, le rodeó el ombligo en un camino tenue y sensual que la estremeció.

- Emmett… por favor… -murmuró ella ya no para pedirle que se detuviera, sino que se acercara más.

Él sonrió y regresó a sus labios para besarla, se inmiscuyó entre ellos y probó su sabor, ese beso le robó el aliento a ambos. Con mucho cuidado el chico se puso encima de ella con ambos brazos a los lados soportando casi todo su peso. Lentamente fue uniendo sus cuerpos, se estremeció y su corazón se aceleró más cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y arquear un poco la espalda hacia atrás. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y cuidadosos, siempre poniendo especial atención en el pequeño ser dentro del cuerpo de Rosalie, pero igual sintieron cada impulso eléctrico recorrerlos de la cabeza a los pies hasta que alcanzaron el punto más alto y ese pequeño momento de paz se les volvió eterno.

Emmett se quedó en la misma posición mientras su respiración se calmaba, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero él le observó el rostro todo el tiempo, sólo admirando su belleza. Al final, le besó los labios con una caricia casi imperceptible y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola para tenerla muy cerca. Rosalie se quedó sobre el pecho del chico, sintiendo su corazón latir y entrelazó sus piernas, ese estrecho contacto le facilitó a Emmett sentir un movimiento del bebé, su reacción fue de asombro y alegría, llevó una mano al vientre donde descansaba es pequeño ser que ya ansiaba conocer.

- ¿Crees que esté molesto? –preguntó acariciándola.

- Quizás. Creo que no esperaba tanta… actividad. –respondió ella con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la consciencia de lo que acababa de hacer pendiendo sobre su cuello como una navaja afilada.

- ¿Sabes? Tal vez sea muy raro pero… siempre tuve esta fantasía. Siempre desee hacerle el amor a mi esposa estando embarazada… como si así pudiera demostrarle a ambos cuánto los amo… -habló él en voz baja, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que a Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lamentando que las cosas no fueran tan perfectas como él lo acababa de decir.

- No quiero levantarme, pero… creo que tienes que llegar a tu oficina. –murmuró cuando se sintió capaz de modular la voz.

- Sí, tienes razón. –le besó la frente y luego se separó. - ¿Tomamos un baño? –le ofreció extendiéndole una mano y con nada de ganas que ese espacio mágico se les terminara.

- Por supuesto. –sonrió aceptando que la tregua durara un poco más.

Mientras se ducharon hablaron poco y se besaron mucho, ambos pretendieron que las cosas estaban bien, que no les quedaban asuntos pendientes. Rose se preguntó mil veces si estaba más equivocada de lo que pensó, consideró la posibilidad de confesarle a Emmett toda la verdad y dejar que él decidiera… aunque eso aún la aterraba y la hacía sentirse muy avergonzada.

Cuando salieron y comenzaron a vestirse él escuchó su celular y fue por él hasta la sala, donde mucho rato atrás lo olvidó. Vio las llamadas perdidas y regresó las necesarias. Al entrar otra vez en la habitación vio a Rosalie, sólo con la ropa interior puesta, cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo. Admiró su cuerpo perfecto con un vientre crecido, el tono de su piel suave como la seda y el largo de su cabello rubio y hermoso.

- ¿Qué es esto? No es mío ¿cierto? –preguntó ella de repente dejando el cepillo y enseñándole un trozo de encaje que Emmett al principio no reconoció, pero al hacerlo se maldijo mil veces y toda la alegría se borró de su rostro. – No, no es mío. –afirmó ella convencida por la expresión que le vio en el rostro, luego fue directo al closet y sacó algo de ropa para vestirse, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sólo quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

- Rose… eso no tiene importancia. –murmuró él viendo de reojo el liguero que había olvidado ahí mucho tiempo atrás, fue y lo botó en un cesto de basura. Quizás era un gesto poco cortés hacia la mujer que se lo dio, pero Rosalie era primordial en ese momento.

- Es cierto, Emmett. No tiene importancia. Eso llegó ahí después de que yo me fui. Es tu vida y no voy a entrometerme. –le habló con la voz apagada mientras se cerraba los pantalones y buscaba desesperada una blusa que le quedara. Por dentro sentía como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto de cristal y roto en mil pedazos.

- Rosalie, estamos llegando a algo aquí, no quiero que esto se interponga. –le replicó pensando en si también debería apresurarse a vestirse ¿sería ella capaz de sólo salir corriendo?

- No estamos llegando a nada. –le aclaró sacando una prenda que probablemente le quedaría bien. – Sólo fue un momento.

- Después de que te fuiste comencé a salir con Tanya. –le dijo sin esperar a que ella deseara escucharlo. En cuanto la joven mujer escuchó el nombre de la otra, mil agujas se le clavaron en el pecho. – Una noche ella puso eso en mi bolsillo y nunca me di cuenta hasta que estuve aquí. Ella sabe de ti y el bebé. Rose, tal vez soy un idiota… pero simplemente no pude lidiar yo solo con tu ausencia. –le soltó todo mientras se vestía, convencido de que tendría que estar listo para tomar la decisión de detenerla o no cuando se quisiera marchar.

- Está bien, Emmett. Te lo dije, no es de mi incumbencia. –declaró en el mismo tono pasivo y se alegró mucho de que la ropa le hubiera quedado bien. – Ahora tengo que irme. –dijo media vuelta y se apresuró por el pasillo.

- Espera. –le pidió y le tomó la mano al alcanzarla. – Deja de guardarte lo que piensas y grítame que soy un cerdo imbécil. Eso sería más propio de la Rosalie que amo.

- No me ames. –le pidió.

- Te amo. Como tú a mí. –aseguró lleno de confianza.

- Yo no… -comenzó a decirle pero él la interrumpió.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar negarlo. No ahora, no después de lo que acaba de pasar.

- No importa. –le dijo en voz baja y luego juntó todas sus fuerzas para verlo a los ojos y sonar firme. – Por favor, suéltame, me estás lastimando. –pidió aunque sabía que no era cierto y funcionó a la perfección, tan pronto como sus palabras fueron escuchadas era libre y empezó a caminar hacia la sala. – Voy a tomar un taxi, no es necesario que me lleves. –recogió su bolso y se marchó, él ya no trató de detenerla.

Emmett se quedó ahí analizando todo lo que sucedió. La maravillosa forma en que hicieron el amor y cómo adquirió la certeza de que lo amaba. Y después cómo un simple y estúpido detalle lo arruinó todo, sin embargo, Rosalie tenía derecho a saber lo que él había estado haciendo y definitivamente nunca habría tenido el valor para confesárselo de otra forma. Al final no supo qué pensar o hacer, sólo se marchó a la oficina para, una vez más, olvidarse del infierno que dejó Rosalie con su partida.

**&...&...**

Jasper llegó a casa a la hora de siempre, algún punto pasado el atardecer. Se bajó del auto y vio las luces de arriba encendidas, Alice abrió la cortina y le sonrió con su bebé en brazos, él le devolvió el gesto y apresuró un poco el paso, deseaba abrazarla. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando la vio hacerle otras señas y lo incitó a mirar hacia al lado izquierdo ahí notó por primera vez a su hermana, sentada en el pasto al lado de unas flores. Sin dudarlo fue y se sentó junto a ella, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una cerveza abierta y un cigarrillo encendido.

- Eso debe ser tan saludable para el bebé como lo es para ti. –señaló algo sorprendido porque su hermana estuviera haciendo eso.

- Relativamente. –contestó mirando hacia la nada. – Pregunté antes y dijo el doctor que una cerveza y un par de cigarros no lo dañan. –se encogió de hombros.

- Algo muy malo debió pasar para que estés así.

- Supongo que puedo contarte. Si ya sabes todo lo demás… no creo que esto te avergüence. –lo miró a los ojos pidiendo su aprobación silenciosa.

- Nada de lo que hagas me avergonzaría. Pero me preocupas. –sonrió un poco y encendió un cigarrillo. – Apenas lo probé algunas veces hace años. –le dijo un una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

- Es malo para tu salud. No deberías. –le dijo y luego le sonrió un poco.

- ¿Qué estos sean los últimos entonces? –preguntó y ella se dio cuenta de que esas fueron sus intenciones todo el tiempo, Jasper ella siempre se entendieron así.

- De acuerdo. –aceptó y respiró profundo antes de empezar a contarle todo. Le dijo lo que sucedió en el departamento de Emmett, que hicieron el amor y luego lo de Tanya, no le dio muchos detalles ni le mencionó que desde tiempo atrás ella buscaba algo con el abogado. – Y aquí estoy, sintiéndome mal por algo que no debería dañarme… por una relación que sólo sucedió porque yo me marché. –concluyó.

- Quizás fue muy pronto para involucrarse con alguien más pero él supuso que nunca ibas a volver. –suspiró y pensó en cómo explicarle a su hermana que él no pensaba que esa aventura fuera por falta de amor hacia ella, sino todo lo contrario. – Además, tiene sentido lo que te dijo. Si un día Alice sólo se fuera, esta casa sería el último lugar que yo pudiera pisar.

- Lo sé pero…

- Rose, dile la verdad. –sugirió cuando ella se quedó sin palabras. – Deja que él decida. Díselo antes de que nazca el bebé, porque si es suyo ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que piense lo peor? –la cuestionó.

- Quizás… -confesó con un nudo en la voz.

- No lo hagas. –le pidió y le besó el dorso de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Jasper decidió tocar otro tema. – Rose, en unos días no vas a tener que preocuparte por ver a Royce nunca más.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada.

- Está viajando con un camión de entregas, no se encuentra en el estado y me voy a encargar de que nunca regrese. Y no está a discusión, sólo deseaba que lo supieras.

- ¿Y la policía? –preguntó preocupada porque pudieran vincular a su hermano con algún crimen si Royce desaparecía.

- Rose, trabajo para el ejército, tengo formas de sobrepasar a la policía. –aseguró con la confianza que le daba tener su golpe bien planeado. – Hace frío ¿entramos? –le pidió no deseando profundizar ese tema.

- Claro.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y ella lo abrazó, no tenía palabras coherentes para agradecerle que la librara de ese demonio, pero saber que ya no estaría en este mundo para robarle nada más la tranquilizaba mucho. Además quizás ahora podría dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera sido de su vida si antes le hubiera permitido a Emmett encargarse de él.

**&...&...**

Después de ese día Emmett no la buscó. Deseó darle tiempo y distancia para que pensara y, con suerte, para que lo perdonara también. Tampoco vio a Tanya y sus amables negativas le indicaron a la mujer que eso que tuvieron por corto tiempo ya había terminado, así que decidió seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

Cuando por fin las ansias de ver a Rosalie lograron vencerlo fue una noche de viernes en la que planeaba salir con Edward a tomar algo, probablemente a su amigo no le gustaría pero aún así le pidió que pasaran a verla, sólo unos minutos nada más.

Los chicos se estacionaron afuera de la casa que iban a ver y notaron una camioneta ahí también. Emmett consideró no entrar, en caso de Jasper y Alice tuvieran alguna visita, pero no fue capaz de contenerse.

- Te espero aquí. –le dijo Edward muy decidido a no cruzarse con una mujer que no le agradó desde el principio.

- Ven conmigo. No quiero perder la noción del tiempo. –le dijo Emmett y lo miró con semblante serio, tanto, que Edward asintió resignado e hizo nota mental de cobrarle después el favor.

Al acercarse a la puerta escucharon risas de varias mujeres y pensaron que bien podrían estar a punto de entrar en a boca del lobo si había una fiesta sólo para chicas ahí adentro, pero igual Emmett tocó el timbre y muy pronto Alice abrió. La chica iba vestida con ropa ajustada y llevaba mucho maquillaje, como si estuviera lista para salir, le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

- Apenas llegaron a tiempo, estamos por irnos. –les dijo mientras la seguían.

- Sólo quería saber si todo está en orden. –le aclaró Emmett viendo sólo a Rose, ella llevaba un vestido entallado que marcaba su cintura y su vientre, haciéndola ver demasiado sensual aún estando embarazada, por mero instinto le sonrió, aunque ella no pudo hacer lo mismo. – él es Edward. –presentó Emmett a su amigo de manera informal.

- Mucho gusto. –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y fue a saludarlo - Supongo ya conoces a Rose. Y ella es mi amiga Bella. –los presentó y supervisó que la chica de cabello castaño se acercara para saludar como es debido. Nadie más lo notó, pero Alice se les quedó viendo más de lo necesario.

- Hola. –dijo algo tímida Bella y Edward estrechó su mano.

- Mucho gusto. –contestó y luego se hizo a un lado, para quedarse silencioso junto a la puerta, aunque nunca le quitó la mirada de encima.

- Los invitaríamos, pero es noche sólo para chicas. –anunció Alice y en ese momento llegó Jasper de la planta alta con el bebé en brazos.

- Ustedes podrían quedarse a hacerla de niñeras. –sugirió el rubio y Emmett se rió, aunque Edward pareció no escucharlo, aún estaba prestándole más atención a Bella.

- Ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde. –dijo Rosalie y dejó un beso en la frente de su sobrino y en la mejilla de su hermano antes de encaminarse a la salida, cuando se cruzó con Emmett sólo lo vio a los ojos reprochándole que hubiera llevado a Edward y después cruzó la puerta.

- Diviértanse. –murmuró el chico de cabello bronce y Bella se sonrojó.

- Gracias. –contestó ella antes de salir también.

- Pórtense bien. –ordenó Alice y besó a su esposo en los labios luego de hacerle una última caricia a su bebé. Al abandonar la casa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Las estás solapando. –dijo Emmett en tono burlón cuando se quedaron los cuatro chicos solos. – él es Edward, se ve un poco estirado, pero a veces es menos gruñón que un abuelo. –se rió y Edward le golpeó el hombro mientras pasaba para saludar a Jasper.

- Edward Cullen. –le extendió la mano y el rubio acomodó al bebé sobre su brazo izquierdo para responderle el saludo.

- Jasper Hale. –estrecharon manos y luego Emmett se sentó muy cómodo en un sofá, Edward sólo levantó una ceja.

- Podríamos tomarle la palabra a Jasper y quedarnos a hacerla de niñeras. Y mientras, me vas explicando esas miraditas a la amiga de Alice. –dijo Emmett muy consciente de que nunca antes había visto ese interés tan obvio en su amigo por ninguna mujer.

- No sé de qué hablas. –se sentó también.

- Tengo unas cervezas para hacer esto más interesante. –dijo Jasper y fue a entregarle el bebé a Emmett. – Para que empieces a practicar. –le dijo y se lo dejó en brazos. – Y por cierto, Bella es soltera y no tiene novio. –aseguró como un comentario inocente hecho al aire.

Edward se le quedó mirando mientras desapareció en la cocina y Emmett sólo se concentró en sostener con cuidado al bebé y pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar ¿es que Jasper sabía toda la verdad? Si así era… entonces tal vez podría permitirse tener más esperanzas de que el bebé de Rose fuera también su hijo o hija.

**&...&...**

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas no cambiaron mucho para nadie. Rosalie siguió yendo a trabajar a pesar del avanzado estado de su embarazo y por las mañanas se quedaba en casa cuidando a su sobrino. Aún no tenía muy claro qué haría con Emmett y cada día que pasaba sin verlo lo extrañaba más, pero siempre el recordar a Tanya la hacía sentirse demasiado mal.

Un día estando a solas con Alice ella le hizo pensar en algo que hasta ese momento no consideró, el futuro de su bebé. Por supuesto que ella podría sacarlo adelante, darle todo el amor y la protección que necesitara… además no estaría sola, sin embargo, también la hizo consciente de que Emmett podría darle mucho más. Él sería no sólo un buen padre, sino un magnífico proveedor que le aseguraría cualquier comodidad siempre. Al principio Rosalie no lo entendió bien, pensó que su cuñada le decía que volviera con Emmett por el dinero, pero cuando lo pensó a fondo se dio cuenta de que era cierto, si ella huía o hacía cualquier otra cosa para alejar a su bebé del abogado, estaría quitándole a la criatura muchas cosas que ella nunca en toda su vida podría darle.

Sin embargo, al hacer un balance final de las cosas, decidió que no podía. Su miedo era más grande que todo y las palabras que le dijo su madre muchas veces la acosaron una y otra vez en sueños _"…un día vas a estar embarazada y ni siquiera vas a saber quién es padre del niño. Eres una…"_ eso era lo que más odiaba, tener que reconocer que hubiera tenido razón con algo tan horrible.

Guiada por ese instinto de supervivencia, de conservar aunque fuera algo de su dignidad, decidió marcharse. Era un patrón muy claro, siempre hacía lo mismo… primero con Jasper, luego con Royce y Emmett… y ahora se estaba escapando de todos. Pero no le haría lo mismo a su hermano, a él lo llamaría pronto, en el momento en que naciera su bebé. Así lo planeó todo. Reunió las cosas más valiosas que tenía y esperó el momento indicado, lo haría una tarde diciendo que iba al trabajo… sólo no volvería y cuando Jasper y Alice se alarmaran entrarían a ver en la habitación, ahí iba a dejar una breve nota para que no se preocuparan.

Se sintió estúpida todo el tiempo, pero supo que sería lo mejor. Así, con esa idea en mente pensó en que bien podría darle a su hermano y a Alice un pequeño regalo de despedida sin que se dieran cuenta y los incitó para que salieran solos un viernes por la noche, ella llevó a su recámara el radio que comunicaba con el bebé y fue a dormir.

Se despertó poco después algo incómoda, como ya era frecuente, todavía faltaban cuatro o cinco semanas para que naciera su bebé, pero ya tenía tamaño suficiente para no dejarla dormir bien. Suspiró y se sentó dispuesta a levantarse e ir a ver su sobrino, sólo porque ya estaba despierta.

Caminó por el pasillo y tuvo esa sensación de que se le ponía duro el vientre, era normal en esos días y ya no se alarmaba, aunque esta vez le causó dolor. Respiró profundo y dejó de caminar un momento hasta que cesó, luego fue se quedó mirando al bebé algo de tiempo, el suficiente para que el dolor volviera y se pasara dos veces más.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era tan normal, pero en ese momento despertó su sobrino y se concentró sólo en atenderlo. Lo acunó en brazos meciéndolo y hablándole bajo para que se tranquilizara, aunque al parecer no estaba obteniendo tan buenos resultados como Alice. Le preparó el biberón y esperó paciente mientras se lo terminó todo, luego le cambió el pañal y lo durmió de nuevo, ignorando que el dolor que acompañaba a esas pequeñas contracciones se volvió a hacer presente varias veces, además, pudo jurar que se estaba intensificando.

Regresó a la cama y acarició a su bebé sin nacer, le murmuró promesas en voz baja y luego cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormida a pesar de los nervios y las sensaciones raras, por fortuna muy pronto se perdió en un mundo de sueños. Vio muchas imágenes que le resultaron ajenas y familiares porque eran cosas que nunca había vivido y lugares que jamás había visitado... pero todo el tiempo Emmett estuvo con ella, caminando a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Fueron sueños agradables, hasta que chico dejó un beso sus labios, Rosalie despertó.

Esta vez fue diferente porque la sensación de dureza en su vientre era mucho más fuerte, al igual que el dolor, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba mojada. Se sentó con trabajo y encendió la lámpara que tenía a un lado, con esa poca luz fue suficiente para ver que no era sangre, sino un líquido transparente lo que la había mojado. Eso la hizo entrar en pánico porque había leído lo suficiente para saber que esa fue su fuente que se rompió y significaba que su bebé nacería muy pronto.

Miró el reloj y vio que era de madrugada, al encontrar aún en su buró el comunicador al cuarto del bebé dedujo que Alice y Jasper continuaban en la calle. Pensó en cambiarse de ropa y pedir un taxi, pero no quería ir al hospital ella sola, pues no podía dejar con cualquiera a su sobrino, además, lamentó el que su hijo o hija fuera a nacer tan pronto… temía que fuera muy pequeño y tuviera problemas, además de que ya no podría salvarse de la prueba de paternidad.

Tomó el teléfono y le llamó a su hermano, no obtuvo respuesta, lo mismo con Alice. Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era vestirse, así que después de ver a su sobrino dormido, se tomó el tiempo necesario para darse un baño y vestirse, además puso en una maleta pequeña otros cambios de ropa para ella… y también para su bebé. Después volvió a intentar con su hermano y cuñada, pero de nuevo ninguno respondió.

Pensó en que quizás podría darle más tiempo a la situación y esperar hasta que llegaran, el dolor aumentaba en frecuencia e intensidad, pero aún podía manejarlo. De repente escuchó el bebé llorar y se dio cuenta de que probablemente era momento de alimentarlo otra vez. Así fue y lo tomó en brazos, repitiendo la rutina de antes, lo alimentó y cambió para después arrullarlo. Iba subiendo con él en brazos cuando una nueva contracción la tomó por sorpresa con lo fuerte que se hizo sentir y casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Se asustó y se sentó en el suelo esperando a que pasara… el tiempo se le hizo eterno, pero al final pudo ponerse en fue y dejar al niño en la cuna.

Fue hasta la recámara e intentó de nuevo comunicarse, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces, su teléfono sonó y pensó que sería Jasper, pero la desconcertante llamada de Emmett en la madrugada la sorprendió.

- ¿Rose, estás bien? –preguntó él antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

- Emmett… -murmuró sintiendo otra vez el dolor.

- Lo siento es que tengo este presentimiento… -se disculpó.

- Estoy sola con mi sobrino… y tengo contracciones… cada vez son peores… -le confesó hablando con dificultad, tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz.

- Voy para allá. –prometió. - ¿Crees que puedas abrirme la puerta?

- Sí. Por favor… date prisa. –le rogó desesperada ya.

- Resiste un poco, Rose. Te veo en diez minutos. –prometió y terminó la llamada. Ella se quedó ahí, aferrada a las sábanas deseando que Emmett no tardara y, sobre todo, que su bebé estuviera bien.

**&...&...**

Emmett se estacionó sin cuidado afuera de la casa de Jasper, estaba asustado por lo que le había dicho Rosalie, temía por ella y por el bebé. Él estaba seguro de que el niño o niña no era tan pequeño como ella aseguraba, pero aún así… temí que fuera a nacer demasiado pronto. Llegó y no llamó a la puerta, sólo la intentó abrir y pasó como si nada. En la sala a oscuras estaba sentada Rose sosteniendo a su sobrino en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

- Sí. Pero estoy muy segura de que va a nacer esta noche. –murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Vas a estar bien, los dos van a estarlo. ¿Puedes caminar al auto?

- Eso creo.

- Dame al niño. –se puso de pie y tomó al bebé en brazos.

- ¿Puedes llevar la maleta? –le pidió poniéndose de pie, esperando no tener otra contracción en ese momento.

- Claro. –la tomó y luego caminó al lado de Rosalie lentamente.

Ella se sentó en el asiento trasero con su sobrino en brazos mientras Emmett condujo rápido pero con cuidado, sabiendo que ese no era momento de arriesgarse a tener un accidente. El camino al hospital no fue muy largo en la ciudad vacía, apenas unos minutos. Cuando llegaron él tomó de nuevo al niño y la maleta, ella salió con trabajo, caminando despacio porque el dolor amenazaba con impedirle moverse. De repente sonó su teléfono, era Jasper.

- Rosalie ¿qué sucede? Vi todas las llamadas. –dijo él algo asustado.

- Tengo contracciones. Emmett fue a la casa y nos trajo al hospital… -murmuró entrando por la puerta de urgencias.

- Alice y yo vamos para allá. Todo va a estar bien. –le aseguró y luego cortó la comunicación.

De inmediato alguien se acercó para llevarla en silla de ruedas hasta una camilla, Emmett se quedó en la recepción dando algunos datos mientras a ella la llevaron y comenzaron a prepararla para el momento del parto. Para cuando el chico pudo ir a su lado la encontró vestida con la bata del hospital y con un suero goteando lentamente directo a una vena en su brazo izquierdo.

- Me van a llevar arriba, el ginecólogo y el pediatra ya vienen para acá. Dicen que será pronto. –le comunicó ella aún muy nerviosa. – Tengo miedo. –murmuró aunque no fue capaz de explicarle que lo que más la asustaba era la prueba de paternidad que ya estaba lista para realizarse, Emmett sólo tenía que llamar al personal del laboratorio que la haría y entonces ella ya no podría detenerla.

- Todo va a salir bien, Rosie, el bebé va a estar bien y tú también. Cuando salgas de ahí todos vamos a estar esperándote. –le dijo él pensando en que dentro de muy poco podría conocer a ese hijo o hija que deseaba fuera suyo.

- Es momento de irnos. –aseguró un médico de repente y dos hombres se acercaron para llevar la camilla.

- Te amo, Rose. –le dijo él sin pensarlo y le besó la frente antes de apartarse y ver cómo se alejaba con el dolor marcado de nuevo en el rostro.

Él se quedó un tiempo en la sala de espera mientras Alice y Jasper llegaron, ambos le agradecieron su ayuda y lo invitaron a subir con ellos a la habitación donde se quedaría Rose, él se sentía algo fuera de lugar pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de marcharse, no con tantas dudas en el aire.

Durante el tiempo que esperaron pensó muchas veces en hacer la llamada para que fueran a tomar la muestra del bebé, deseaba como nada antes que ese niño o niña fuera suyo, poder abrazarlo y que lo llamara "papá", pero al mismo tiempo temía mucho que el resultado fuera negativo… porque entonces se sentiría como perderlo todo, aunque nunca hubiera sido suyo.

**&...&...**

Ya algo cerca del amanecer alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y los tres se pusieron de pie, era el personal del hospital que llevaba a Rosalie en la camilla, con el suero aún goteando y el semblante cansado, pero su rostro se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa. Jasper y Alice se acercaron primero y la abrazaron cuando se sentó para pasarse a la cama de hospital, muy poco después se quedaron solos de nuevo.

- ¿Niña o niño? –preguntó impaciente Alice.

- Niña. –contestó Rose recordando los breves instantes que pudo verla antes de que se la llevaran para bañarla y tomarle todas las medidas.

- Felicidades. Debe ser tan hermosa como tú. –le dijo su hermano y le besó la frente.

- ¿A quién se parece? –volvió a cuestionar su cuñada sonriendo y con una fuerte corazonada sobre quién era el padre de su nueva sobrina.

- Se parece mucho a Jasper y a mí. –respondió tranquila, pero notando la mirada atenta de Emmett, que no se le había acercado. – Es rubia y tiene los ojos azules.

- Una niña perfecta como tú. –señaló su hermano y luego vio a Alice a los ojos, ella asintió. – Rose, vamos a ir a desayunar, regresamos al rato para conocerla ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó para estar seguro de que ella entendía el mensaje detrás de sus palabras, le estaba dando tiempo a solas con Emmett para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes.

Cuando ambos salieron Rosalie se tomó unos segundos para reunir el valor de ver al abogado a los ojos, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo se dio cuenta de todas las emociones que él se estaba guardando, de lo mucho que estaba en juego en esos momentos… y probablemente el desenlace de esa noche dependía más de ella, de que dijera la verdad y se arriesgara o continuara con una mentira que sólo le causaría más dolor. Rose extendió una mano para que él se acercara y la tomara, Emmett lo entendió y entrelazó sus dedos, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama.

- No nació prematura. –dijo él de repente con seguridad.

- No. –afirmó ella sabiendo que eso era confirmación suficiente de lo que él siempre supo, su bebé fue concebida cuando aún vivían juntos.

- No hice la prueba de ADN.

- Lo sé.

- Quiero que me digas tú la verdad, no un pedazo de papel ¿ella es mi hija? –pronunció con cuidado y enjugó una lágrima que se escapó de los ojos azules de ella, que estaban llenos de pena.

Rosalie iba a responder pero llamaron a la puerta y entró una enfermera con su hija, la llevaban en una cuna alta y con ruedas, la mujer de sonrisa amable se acercó hasta quedar al otro lado de donde estaba Emmett y sacó a la pequeña para entregársela a su madre, ella soltó la mano que sostenía el abogado y acunó a su niña por primera vez.

Ese momento, cuando estuvieron los tres a solas ya, fue algo diferente al resto de sus vidas, el vínculo que los unía se hizo casi físico y pudieron sentirlo mientras los dos adultos se perdieron observando a la bebé dormida entre los pliegues de una cobija rosa. Emmett la miró y la estudió, Rose tuvo razón… era como ella, tenía el mismo tono de piel claro, el cabello rubio y las facciones finas. Se alegró por eso, pero no pudo evitar la decepción de no encontrar algo que le dijera que era su hija.

- Rose. Dime que es mía. –le murmuró buscando contacto con sus ojos. – Dime que es mi hija y deja que las ame a las dos. No necesito explicaciones ni pruebas de paternidad. Sólo las necesito a ustedes. –le dijo Emmett en voz baja, no deseando que sus emociones lo controlaran.

Rosalie meditó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de la oferta que le estaba haciendo. Él las quería a ambas, a la bebé aunque no fuera suya y a ella aunque lo hubiera herido de muchas maneras. Le estaba diciendo que la amaba y la perdonaba y ella no tenía nada más que decirle una mentira para que su vida y la de su niña fueran felices. Ella podría estar al lado del hombre que amaba y la bebé no tendría que pasar por ninguna carencia, no con un padre tan maravilloso como él. Pensó que lo mejor para los tres sería sólo aceptar, pero sabía lo difícil que tenía que ser esa oferta para él, resignarse a vivir para siempre con la sombra de un secreto… por eso y muchas cosas más Emmett no se merecía una mentira, sino toda la verdad. Aunque en el proceso ella dejara la dignidad que le quedaba.

- No puedo decirte eso. –le contestó al fin, perdida en sus ojos. – Pero puedo decirte la verdad.

- Te escucho. –aseguró utilizando toda su fuerza para prepararse.

- No puedo creer que vaya a decírtelo. Armé todo este lío para jamás tener que hacerlo… -murmuró ella sin dar crédito de lo que estaba por hacer. Él temió que se arrepintiera.

- Lo que sea, Rose, eso no cambia que las amo. –le acarició la mejilla y luego quiso tocar a la niña, pero no lo hizo.

Rosalie suspiró y guardó silencio un minuto más, estirando el tiempo tanto como le era posible. Emmett se quedó esperando, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba escuchar las palabras que cambiarían su vida por siempre, esas que le regalarían la familia que siempre quiso o lo dejarían sumido en un profundo abismo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

><p>Hello! Lo sé! Se suponía que era el final pero resultaba demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo. Ahora sí, lo prometo, el próximo se acaba. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Q les pareció este cap? Un review?<strong> Grax!<strong>


	12. Un día diferente

**I love the way you lie**

* * *

><p>Este es un fic con propósitos de entretenimiento, sin intención de infringir los derechos de los autores correspondientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Acotaciones:<p>

**&...&...** Cambio de escena.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rosalie no pudo posponerlo más sólo respiró profundo y le dio una última mirada a su hija, luego, pareció perderse en el vacío mientras dejó que las palabras fluyeran, él la escuchaba con atención.<p>

- Cuando supe que estaba embarazada… fui la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tú estabas de viaje, fue cuando fuimos a la playa y volví antes a casa. Me desperté dos días con náuseas y supuse que era posible, porque no siempre fuimos cuidadosos… entonces hice una prueba casera y salió positiva. –se detuvo un momento y sonrió recordando lo feliz que fue en esas cortas horas. – Deseaba llamarte y decírtelo, pero pensé en darte la sorpresa cuando volvieras, quería tener la primera fotografía de nuestro bebé para mostrártela, entonces fui a ver un médico…

**FLASHBACK**

Rosalie escogió una doctora al azar, no tenía alguien de confianza así que fue a visitar un lugar con varios consultorios que tenía buena apariencia. Preguntó y obtuvo una cita para el día siguiente, esa noche de maravillosa espera fue muy feliz. Por la mañana acudió y la doctora la recibió con una sonrisa y le hizo muchas preguntas que le servirían para saber la edad del bebé. Al final le mandó a hacerse algunos análisis de sangre y fue con ella a la parte trasera del consultorio para realizarle un ultrasonido, esa sería la prueba definitiva para saber la edad del bebé y además, así tendría la fotografía para enseñársela a Emmett.

La joven se recostó en una mesa ya con la bata puesta y se estremeció un poco cuando el aparato entró en su cuerpo, ya que hacerlo de la forma tradicional no sería muy útil por lo poco avanzado que debía estar el embarazo. Las imágenes aparecieron en tonos de gris y ella no les encontró mucho sentido, hasta que la ginecóloga le señaló el círculo que era su bebé, creciendo en su interior de manera normal. Aún no podía darle detalles, pero hasta el momento se veía bien.

Cuando terminó la prueba le entregó una impresión, la fotografía, y la dejó para que se vistiera. Rosalie miró la imagen y sonrió una vez más… ahí estaba su hijo o hija, pensó en Emmett, en lo feliz que estaría… tanto como ella. Planeó una cena especial y la forma en que le daría la noticia. Estaba segura de que ese bebé era un regalo del cielo.

- ¿Entonces todo está bien? –le preguntó a la doctora cuando estuvo vestida.

- Se ve perfecto hasta ahora, aunque aún es muy pequeño, debes tener unas cinco semanas. –tomó un calendario cercano y encerró en un círculo varios días. – No podemos saber el día exacto, pero debes haber concebido en esta semana.

Rosalie miró el papel e hizo memoria, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de un detalle, toda su visión del mundo cambió. Toda su alegría desapareció y el corazón le dio un vuelco, eso no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Está segura? Pudo haber sido antes. –dijo con la voz temblándole.

- Estoy segura, fue en estos días. De acuerdo con tu periodo y el tamaño del embrión, éstos son los días en que quedaste embarazada ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Y si fue después?

- ¿No tuviste relaciones en esa semana?

- Sí. –murmuró apenas, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Estoy muy segura de que el bebé tiene esa edad…

Lo siguiente Rosalie casi no lo escuchó, sólo se sumió en una nube de dolor y vergüenza. Salió del consultorio y regresó al departamento, aún tenía la fotografía de su bebé, pero ya no era feliz ni deseaba enseñársela a Emmett, porque muy probablemente ese bebé no era de él.

Esa noche recibió una llamada de él que se preocupó porque la escuchó triste y vacía, el polo opuesto de la noche anterior… cuando todo fue pura felicidad. Rosalie mintió y dijo que estaba cansada y se ocultó detrás de una verdad: lo extrañaba. Después no pudo conciliar el sueño, se quedó despierta meditando su siguiente paso. Si ella no le decía nada a Emmett, él se pondría feliz y criaría a ese bebé como su hijo, pero ella no podía hacer eso.

Varias semanas atrás, cinco para ser exactos, asumió cargar por siempre con la culpa del engaño, pero una cosa era eso y otra totalmente diferente hacerle creer que tenía un hijo… si ni ella estaba segura de que así fuera. Y muchas interminables horas después decidió que no era valiente para enfrentarlo, ni tan mala para mentirle… por eso lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarle una nota y marcharse.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Por eso me fui. –concluyó Rosalie sin despegar la mirada de su bebé. – Porque no pude mentirte…

- ¿Entonces sabes que no es mi hija? –preguntó sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- No lo sé, puede serlo, puede no serlo. –lo vio por un segundo a los ojos y luego volvió a desviar la mirada. – La doctora me dio un periodo de cinco días, dijo que pude quedar embarazada en cualquier momento dentro de ese tiempo. Y tú te fuste de viaje durante el tercer día.

- Conociste a alguien y… ¿cómo es posible? –murmuró sin aliento, sin dar crédito de lo que Rosalie acababa de decirle ¿qué no era fuerte su relación? ¿La dejó sola tanto tiempo?

- No Emmett. No conocí a nadie. Me encontré con Royce. –le dijo de repente llena de ira consigo misma y de ahí sacó el valor para enfrentarlo y contarle lo que pasó en esa ocasión, ese día en el que muchas veces deseó haber muerto.

**FLASHBACK**

Rosalie no sabía qué estaba haciendo, ella sólo fue a buscar una escuela para preguntar por los cursos que ofrecían y de repente se encontraba persiguiendo una niña después de casi ser arrollada por un autobús. La pequeña se fue por varias calles diferentes y ella se empeñó en seguirla, deseaba que la llevara con su madre y ver qué sucedía, ayudar de ser posible, devolver al favor que la mujer la hizo cuando Royce casi la mata.

De repente, al dar la vuelta en una esquina se dio cuenta de que la había perdido y por fin se detuvo, dejó de correr y trató de recuperar el aliento. Miró a su alrededor no sólo buscándola, sino tratando de orientarse porque ya no sabía dónde estaba. Vio los negocios y buscó los nombres de las calles, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su antiguo edificio de departamentos y tuvo el impulso de correr de nuevo para alejarse.

El estar ahí la hizo sentirse amenazada, era como si en cualquier momento Royce pudiera aparecer y eso la asustaba más que nada porque si la tenía a su merced otra vez, iba a matarla. Se lamentó por un segundo el no haber alcanzado a la niña y que ahora estuviera fuera de sus manos ayudar, quizás si se lo pedía a Emmett él podría contratar a alguien que investigara… o algo así, porque ella nunca se acercaría a ese edificio, jamás.

Muy decidida a irse dio media vuelta pero se quedó paralizada cuando encontró a Royce muy cerca, apenas a un par de metros de distancia. Se veía diferente, estaba más delgado y pálido, se veía demacrado, iba muy desarreglado y… le estaba sonriendo. Ella sintió el pánico recorrer sus venas y pensó en sólo correr o gritar, pero el ver un arma en la cintura del hombre la detuvo, si le daba la espalda ni siquiera podría ver venir la muerte.

- Rose ¿dónde has estado? –la saludó festivo y se acercó hasta tomarla de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, pero no se veía enojado. – Te he extrañado mucho. –se acercó más con claras intenciones de besarla y ella por mero instinto se alejó. – Seguro tú también me extrañaste. Sé una chica buena y no me obligues a lastimarte. –le dijo tranquilo y sonriente.

Rosalie no entendió esa actitud, la trataba como si nada más hubiera tardado en volver a casa como cualquier día después del trabajo. Tal vez no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, quizás por fin el prolongado consumo de drogas y alcohol le estaba haciendo estragos en la cabeza y ya no tenía nada claro. Por lo menos se alegró de que no la hubiera recibido directamente con una bala en medio de los ojos, pero eso no la hizo estar en menos peligro.

- Royce… por favor. –murmuró tratando de alejarse de nuevo, pero él la tomó de la cintura y la llevó unos cuantos metros hasta cruzar la puerta de una de tantas casas abandonadas y en ruinas que había por ahí.

Por dentro el lugar estaba tapizado con gruesas capas de polvo que se adherían al piso, las paredes y los restos de cosas que alguna vez fueron muebles. Obviamente él conocía bien el sitio porque la llevó directo hasta un sillón con olor a humedad y la tiró ahí.

- Nos vamos a divertir. Pero pórtate bien. –le advirtió con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y quitándose el arma que llevaba sostenida en el cinturón. – No quiero lastimarte. –le dijo apuntándola un segundo antes de dejar la pistola en el suelo y acercarse a ella hasta quedar encima.

Rosalie sintió sus manos buscarla y el aliento alcohólico de su respiración muy cerca, saboreó el gusto a vino en sus besos y luchó por respirar estando debajo de todo su peso, se esforzó al máximo por no gritar cuando entró en su cuerpo y aguantó el llanto todo lo que pudo… mientras sólo se dejó hacer.

La tortura no duró mucho, no le dio tiempo para pensar alguna forma inteligente de escaparse, tampoco fue el suficiente para desear la muerte tanto como debió hacerlo. Sólo quería salir de ahí y estar segura entre los brazos de Emmett. Al final Royce recuperó el ritmo calmado de su respiración y la besó con violencia una vez más antes de levantarse y volver a tomar el arma para ponerla donde la llevaba.

- Te espero temprano en casa, y hazme algo de cenar. –le ordenó antes de sólo marcharse, tan de repente como la pesadilla comenzó… ya había terminado.

Rosalie no esperó mucho tiempo, apenas sintió que él se alejó de la casa ella se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, aunque todo lo que sentía su alma no era tan fácil de callar. Salió de ahí corriendo y no se fijó hacia dónde fue, nada más iba atenta a que Royce no estuviera en su camino. No contó sus pasos, sólo se detuvo cuando las piernas le temblaban y alcanzó una avenida muy concurrida, ahí tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección de su departamento.

El camino fue largo y ella lo hizo quitándose las lágrimas del rostro. Cuando iba entrando a su hogar sonó el teléfono, era Emmett, pero no le contestó porque no tenía voz. Fue directo la ducha y se bañó tratando de quitarse todos los rastros que le quedaran en el cuerpo, dejó correr sobre su piel el agua caliente que la quemaba, pero que quizás era lo único que podría limpiarla.

Esa noche no durmió ni le contestó a Emmett, sólo se quedó pensando, carcomida por la culpa de no haberse defendido. Meditó cómo podría decírselo a su novio, intentó decidir si debería ir con la policía o algo… pero no encontró respuestas, todo era su responsabilidad. Ella pudo gritar y pedir ayuda, pudo correr o intentar empujarlo, quizás estando él tan drogado hubiera conseguido desequilibrarlo lo suficiente para huir, pero no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó quieta mientras él la violó… una vez más.

A la noche siguiente Emmett llegó de sorpresa y muy a su pesar notó que no estaba bien, lo sospechó desde que ella dijo haber estando en la azotea… y luego lo confirmó cuando la descubrió fumando en la terraza… y fue y se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole el amor y los cuidados que necesitaba. Le dijo que la amaba y que eran felices juntos. Él la quería a su lado… y por eso decidió no decirle nada.

Lo pensó mucho y al final no fue capaz de hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo… soportaría la culpa y el dolor físico… además de la profunda humillación, serían sus castigos por siempre. Así decidió que nunca más volvería a mentirle a Emmett y la culpa de este único engaño la llevaría por siempre como el precio a pagar por estar a su lado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿No pensaste que yo te iba a creer? –preguntó incrédulo, no sabía cómo Rosalie pudo escoger callar eso cuando él siempre le ofreció su apoyo y nunca dudó de ella.

- Fue mi culpa, Emmett, por eso no te dije nada. –murmuró viéndolo sólo a los ojos, intentando que comprendiera que estaba siendo sincera y que la culpa que sentía era demasiada. – Tú lo dijiste cuando estaba en el hospital.

- ¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres. –respondió alterado, enojado por lo que ella implicaba.

- La última vez que él me golpeó, esa noche que te quedaste conmigo en el hospital me preguntaste si había abusado de mí…

- Y tú pensabas que no era abuso porque él era tu novio. –completó la frase que ella dijera meses atrás.

- Tú me dijiste que si yo decía "no" entonces él tenía que detenerse. Pero esta vez yo nunca le pedí que no lo hiciera. Sólo que quedé quieta, no grité, no pedí ayuda, no hice nada. –le explicó mientras las lágrimas tibias se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Y entonces pensaste que aunque él tuviera un arma eso no era una violación. –habló él algo sarcástico y desesperado, tanto, que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Rosalie lo miró presintiendo que ese era el final de todo, él se marcharía y continuaría con su vida convirtiéndolas a ella y a su hija en nada más que un recuerdo. – Nunca me dijiste nada, debiste saber que lo correcto era ir con la policía y llamarme, hubiera hecho que lo encerraran para siempre, es un maldito imbécil. Pero esto es demasiado, no me importa lo que me digas, voy a mandarlo matar.

- Creo que Jasper ya se encargó de eso. –le aclaró aunque en ese instante lo que fuera de Royce no le importaba nada en comparación con Emmett.

- Perfecto, te pedí mil veces que me dejaras hacer algo al respecto y nunca me lo permitiste. –él suspiró y ella notó que en ese instante se dio por vencido. – Necesito pensar. –le dijo a secas y salió de la habitación sin siquiera darles una última mirada a ella o a la niña.

Rosalie sólo se quedó quieta y en silencio, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hija como lo único capaz de salvarla en ese momento, sólo por ella tendría que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, aunque se sintiera sola y perdida… una vez más.

**&...&...**

Jasper y Alice iban con su bebé saliendo del ascensor luego de tomarle un largo rato para ir a la cafetería del hospital siempre abierta, aún no estaban seguros de si era prudente interrumpir pero deseaban conocer su sobrina.

- Jass, mira. – le señaló en la sala de espera a Emmett sentado en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Voy a hablar con él. –dijo muy decidido. – Y si Rosalie no le dijo la verdad, lo voy a hacer yo. Esto ya es ridículo.

- Yo voy con ella. Suerte. –le dio un beso en los labios y tomó al niño de los brazos de su esposo.

Jasper fue y se sentó en silencio a su lado, el otro hombre sintió su presencia y miró para ver quién era, cuando se dio cuenta esbozó una media sonrisa algo amarga y se preparó para esa conversación que no deseaba tener.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? –le preguntó el rubio.

- Sí. –contestó a secas mirando el techo.

- ¿Sigue empeñada en no decirte la verdad?

- No. Creo que esta vez me lo dijo todo ¿tú sabes lo de Royce?

- Cuando la amenazó con el arma, sí lo sé. Me alegra que te lo haya dicho, pero creo que a ti, no. –se aventuró a hacer la conjeturar en voz alta.

- Hubiera preferido que me lo hubiera dicho hace meses y que me hubiera dejado hacer algo al respecto. Dice que tú ya te encargaste.

- Lo hice, pero no le pedí permiso.

- Sí, supongo que esa fue la decisión inteligente. Si lo hubiera matado cuando fue tiempo… nada de esto estaría sucediendo. –se quejó con amargura, lleno de ira hacia Royce, Rosalie y él mismo.

- Es diferente. Tú eres su pareja, tenías que tomar en cuenta sus deseos. Yo soy su hermano y si se enojaba conmigo iba a terminar perdonándome. –se encogió de hombros por la lógica tan sencilla. – Pero de todas formas, hubiera sido mejor que esa bestia dejara de existir antes de hacer daños irreparables, no sólo a ustedes, sino a alguien más. – Emmett lo miró cuestionándolo y Jasper suspiró. – Los hombres que contraté lo detuvieron en la mitad de una carretera, llevaba un tráiler que acababa de descargar en otro estado y en la parte trasera estaba el cuerpo de una muchacha, una adolescente… él recibió lo que merecía, pero fue demasiado tarde para ella.

- ¿Rosalie sabe eso? –preguntó asombrado y asustado porque esa mujer bien pudo ser Rose.

- No. Sólo la hubiera hecho sentir peor.

- Gracias por cuidarla, lo has hecho mejor de lo que yo pude.

- Eso no es verdad, nadie la ha hecho tan feliz como tú ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

- No tengo idea. –respondió con sinceridad mirando a Jasper, como si esperara un consejo de utilidad pues se encontraba totalmente perdido.

- En mi opinión el padre de un niño es aquel que lo ama como tal pero sólo tú sabes si puedes perdonar a Rosalie. –le sonrió y se puso de pie. – Sabes dónde encontrarla. –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue en dirección de la habitación de su hermana pues ahora que Emmett sabía la verdad todo dependía de él.

Jasper continuó su camino y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación llamó dos veces y escuchó a su hermana diciéndole que entrara. Rosalie estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y en el espacio restante habían recostado a los dos bebés, su sobrina vestía una pijama de cuerpo completo y estaba despierta, con los ojos abiertos perdidos en la nada mientras que su hijo la tenía tomada de la mano, muy pronto se llevó los dedos de la recién nacida a la boca.

- Mira, Jasper. –murmuró Rosalie sin interrumpir la escena, él se acercó con calma y sonrió al verlos.

- Ya se adoran el uno al otro. – intervino Alice muy complacida.

- Por supuesto. –respondió su esposo yendo a abrazarla. – De hecho la primera memoria compartida que tenemos Rose y yo es exactamente de hacer eso. –le aclaró.

- Y todos decían que lo hacíamos desde poco después de nacer. Él tomaba mi mano y se la llevaba a la boca y yo sólo le sonreía. –dijo Rosalie perdida observando a los dos bebés contenta de saber que su sobrino sería un hermano para la bebé.

- ¿Y por qué hacían eso? –preguntó Alice riéndose.

- No lo sabemos. –contestó en automático Jasper usando sin darse cuenta el plural con el que siempre hablaran él y Rose en su infancia. – Ya puedo verlos haciendo travesuras juntos.

- Es bueno saber que ella tendrá un hermano. –sonrió Rosalie y le extendió una mano a Jasper, él la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos.

- Puede tener más de uno. –sugirió.

- Cuando Alice lo desee, puede embarazarse. –dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

- En veinte o treinta años me parecería adecuado. –bromeó su cuñada y todos rieron. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la joven mujer de cabello oscuro y se alejó para hablar. Jasper no le quitó la vista de encima a los bebés pero Rose tenía dudas.

- ¿Hablaste con él? –preguntó recordando a Emmett.

- Un poco.

- ¿Me odia?

- Más bien te ama mucho. Dale tiempo, Rose. Hiciste lo correcto en decirle la verdad pero creo que todo el tiempo que tardaste en hacerlo va a tener consecuencias. Ahora te toca a ti ser paciente. –le dijo con mucha sinceridad.

**&...&...**

Emmett se quedó en la sala de espera porque no sabía qué más hacer. No deseaba irse pero tampoco tenía calma ni una decisión tomada para ir y estar con Rosalie. Todo lo que ella le dijo no cambió en nada el hecho de que las amaba a ambas pero sí lo hirió como nada más antes, resultó incluso peor que la forma en que se fue… tanto que ansió saber por qué lo hizo y ahora le parecía abominable.

Se imaginó cada momento, cómo Royce por una última vez la tomó por la fuerza y todo el dolor que le ocasionó después, pensó en lo que hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido antes… y todo el mal que eso hubiera evitado. También consideró la alta posibilidad de que la bebé fuera hija de Royce… y eso de manera extraña no cambió en nada lo que sentía, quizás era ingenuo pero él estaba muy seguro de ser el padre de la pequeña.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, obligándose a marcharse, le gustaría tener un amigo con quien hablar en ese momento pero aquellos a los que les tenía suficiente confianza, no eran los indicados… por un lado Jasper era hermano de Rosalie y por otro, Edward la consideraba demasiado mala para él. Cuando iba caminando al ascensor vio a una enfermera que salía de la habitación llevando a la bebé consigo, de manera inconsciente sus pasos lo llevaron lentamente hacia ellas hasta quedar muy cerca en la entrada a los cuneros.

- La voy a llevar para cambiarle el pañal ¿desea cargarla? –le preguntó muy amable la mujer que recordaba a Emmett sentado en la cama de Rosalie cuando les llevó a la bebé, de alguna forma asumió que era el padre.

- ¿Puedo? –preguntó desconcertado, sintiendo que no debía pero con inmensas ganas de hacerlo.

- Por supuesto. Es importante que los padres se involucren desde el principio. –tomó a la niña en brazos y se la pasó.

A él en ese momento le pareció más frágil que nunca, era por mucho la criatura más pequeña que hubiera sostenido y se sintió torpe pero en el instante en que lo miró con sus ojos azules se creó entre ellos un lazo imposible de ignorar. Todos los sentimientos que ya tenía hacia la bebé se amplificaron un millón de veces, no sólo la amaba sino que daría su vida por ella. Era su hija, sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado con Rosalie, a pesar de que su relación no subsistiera… esa niña sería su hija por siempre. Con mucho cuidado le beso la frente y le sonrió.

- Vas a ser muy feliz. –le prometió en voz baja. – Vuelvo a verte en un rato, pórtate bien. –volvió a murmurarle y se la devolvió a la enfermera.

Cuando se llevaron a la niña suspiró y dudó una vez más ¿qué haría en ese momento? No había una respuesta clara pero se esforzó por ponerlo todo en una balanza. Rosalie nunca estuvo por voluntad con otro hombre, ella nunca dejó de amarlo aunque se hubiera equivocado. Eso que lo hería fue la falta de confianza el no decirle qué sucedió con Royce… podía culparla de eso, de irse nada más y tratar de quitarle a su hija. Todo eso lo enfurecía. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba el hecho de que la amaba aún más que antes porque no sólo era ya su enamoramiento y todo lo que eso acompañaba… sino también la madre de su hija. Y además… tampoco estaba seguro de que ella lo perdonara a él por la aventura con Tanya, nunca la engañó pero tampoco se comportó como debió, fue débil para enfrentar su pérdida y su soledad y fue a refugiarse en una relación pasajera. Quizás debería pagar las consecuencias por eso.

**&...&...**

Rosalie se despertó muy temprano en la mañana cuando escuchó a su bebé hacer ruido por el comunicador. La pequeña dormía en su propia habitación pero ella siempre estaba al pendiente. Se puso una bata y fue para levantarla de la cuna. Era la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, sus ojos curiosos veían todo a su alrededor, lloraba muy poco y le gustaba tener música para escucharla y quedarse dormida. La amaba como no pudo creer ser capaz.

La alimentó con calma y la observó todo el tiempo hasta que ella estuvo satisfecha y luego siguió con su rutina, cambiarle el pañal y darle un baño de agua tibia con esencias, el cual ambas disfrutaban mucho. Cuando estaba terminando de vestirla llegó Alice con su sonrisa perenne y su niño en brazos para dejarlo ahí toda la mañana.

El acuerdo que tenían era de ambas cuidar a sus bebés, Rose por la mañana y Alice por la tarde cuando ella volviera al trabajo tras pasar su licencia de maternidad, eso funcionaba para ambas. Alice se marchó y Rosalie se ocupó de los dos bebés las siguientes horas mientras preparaba algo de almorzar para ella.

El tiempo se le pasaba rápido en esos días manteniendo la mente ocupada en cosas más bien mundanas trataba por sobre todas las cosas de no mirar fijamente a su niña buscando rasgos de Emmett o Royce., porque no deseaba encontrarlos. La prueba de paternidad nunca se realizaría como Emmett se lo prometió pero ella aún tenía la duda, sin embargo la posibilidad de que fuera Royce el padre biológico de su hija la horrorizaba tanto que prefería nunca saberlo. Pero eso no quería encontrarle nada similar a ese hombre que tanto la había lastimado en el pasado.

Alice llegó al medio día para llevarse a su hijo, conversaron un rato y se despidieron pronto, usualmente pasaban más tiempo juntas pero las dos sabían que esa tarde iba a ser diferente del resto, porque Rose iba a ver a Emmett.

Un día después de que naciera la bebé él recibió un caso muy importante, de esos que podían hacerlo pasar a la historia, y lo aceptó aunque significara estar casi un mes en otra ciudad. Lo hizo lamentando que no vería a la niña y agradeciendo que ese tiempo a solas lo ayudaría a tener las cosas bien claras.

Así fue a visitar a Rose al hospital y le dijo que se iba, además le pidió que mientras tanto ella y la niña se quedaran en su departamento. Rosalie no quiso aceptar pero él se lo pidió como un favor argumentando que la antigua habitación de huéspedes ahora estaba llena con cosas para bebé que compró para regalárselas a su hija. Rose no supo si hizo bien en aceptar o no, pero no pudo negarse cuando él parecía rendido y cansado de estar intentando hacer cosas por ella, por eso dijo que sí.

De esa forma él se fue y pasaron tres semanas en un extraña relación a larga distancia. No tenían definido qué eran, sólo se trataban cordialmente durante cada llamada que él hizo, una diaria, para saber cómo estaba la bebé.

Ahora que él volvía las cosas eran confusas y Rose estaba nerviosa porque quizás acabaría tomando a su bebé y yéndose a casa de Jasper y Alice mientras encontraba algo adecuado para ella y su niña.

Emmett trataría por siempre a la bebé como propia, eso ya le había quedado bien claro, pero para ese momento existían altas posibilidades de que la criaran como padres separados. Ella tendría dos casas y dos habitaciones… los amaría a ambos pero no los vería juntos. Rose lamentó no poder darle la vida perfecta que deseaba, pero no estaba mal cómo pintaban las cosas, ella sufriría por no tener a Emmett, pero no así la niña.

Las horas de la tarde se pasaron como una lenta tortura. Preparó la cena meticulosamente y buscó la ropa que le gustaría más a Emmett para vestir a la bebé, cepilló sus cabello rubios y le puso un prendedor diminuto con forma de mariposa. Ella también tomó un baño y se arregló de manera casual pero cuidadosa.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo tenía unas enormes ganas de verlo y deseaba poder abrazarlo, aunque muy probablemente no se atrevería a hacerlo. Esos días separados no le dieron el tiempo suficiente para saber qué hacer, no pudo decidir si tendría que disculparse con él y pedirle una oportunidad o sólo dejar que las cosas fluyeran… además estaba el hecho de que el asunto de Tanya aún le dolía.

Poco después de la puesta de sol escuchó la puerta principal del departamento abrirse y se dirigió a la habitación de la bebé para llevársela a Emmett pues de lo único que estaba muy segura era de que él se moría de ganas por sostenerla.

El abogado entró y una parte de él aún temía llegar a un departamento vacío, así que cuando el olor a perfume y comida lo invadieron una sonrisa instantánea se apoderó de su rostro. Dejó la maleta a un lado y cerró la puerta mientras buscaba a las dos mujeres que lo esperaban.

Rosalie apareció por el pasillo con su hija en brazos y sonrió al verlo. Ahí estaba tan apuesto como siempre, con los músculos algo marcados debajo de su camisa y los hoyuelos en el rostro acompañando su sonrisa.

- Hola. –lo saludó y se acercó más.

- Hola. –contestó tranquilo mirándolas a ambas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

- Bien. –se aproximó y extendió los brazos como un movimiento natural, ella le entregó a la niña que abrió los ojos despacio y se quedó viendo apacible a Emmett.

- Te extrañó. –sonrió Rosalie feliz de verlos a ambos así, sin lugar a dudas se pertenecían.

- También la extrañé. A ambas en realidad. –lentamente se acercó y besó a su hija en la frente antes de dar un paso hacia Rose y hacer exactamente lo mismo. - ¿Hay tiempo de que tome un baño antes de cenar? –preguntó mientras mecía a la niña.

- Por supuesto. La cuido.

Él le entregó a la hija de ambos y fue para bañarse rápido. Deseaba algo de agua caliente y ponerse más cómodo después de varias horas en avión. Mientras estuvo a solas meditó en cómo podría seguir adelante esa noche. Tenía una idea muy clara de cómo deseaba que resultaran las cosas pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Quizás debería ir directo al punto, aunque también pensó en esperar y dejar que Rose tocara el tema de su relación. Pocos minutos después regresó a la estancia, aún con el cabello húmedo y un cambio de ropa limpia que Rosalie pensó lo hacía ver aún mejor.

- ¿Quieres darle de comer? –ofreció la mujer cuando él llegó justo en el momento en que tuvo listo el biberón.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo. –confesó acercándose con infinita curiosidad.

- Es como se ve en televisión. –admitió Rosalie sonriendo y le pasó a la bebé que emitía pequeños sonidos, cuando él la sostuvo bien le dio el biberón.

Emmett lo puso en los labios de su hija y esperó que ella supiera qué hacer, por fortuna así fue y la tarea de darle de comer resultó mucho más simple de lo que imaginó. Lo hizo mirándola todo el tiempo hasta que se terminó la fórmula y después miró a Rosalie preguntándole qué más debía hacer. Ella le quitó el biberón de las manos y también a la bebé, enseñándole la forma de cargarla y darle golpecitos en la espalda.

- Dicen que pasan aire al estómago cuando comen y eso les causa dolor después, por eso hay que ayudarlos. –le explicó y se la devolvió para que lo hiciera él.

Entre sus enormes manos el pequeño cuerpo de la niña parecía el de una muñeca nada más y el cuidado que le daba era como si pudiera quebrarse con la menos fuerza. Después de eso le cambiaron el pañal y la pusieron en su cuna para que durmiera. Al final se quedaron cenando solamente ellos dos y conversaron poco de cosas en común, detalles del viaje y cómo estaban Alice, Jasper y su hijo.

- Rose, tenemos que hablar. –abrió Emmett el tema difícil cuando terminaron de recoger la mesa y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la habitación que a partir de esa noche podría ser de ambos o de él nada más.

- Supongo que tuviste algo de tiempo para pensar. –dijo ella estando a su lado.

- Sí. Lo tuve. Pero en realidad no había mucho que pensar. –declaró con sinceridad.

- Lo entiendo.- murmuró y bajó la mirada sintiendo que el mundo y sus esperanzas se terminaban, él le tomó la barbilla para hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

- Rose, mi postura no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Las amo a ambas. Te quiero a ti a mi lado, que estemos los tres juntos. Sin embargo… -se detuvo y suspiró haciendo una pausa que llevó a Rosalie del cielo a la Tierra.

- ¿Sin embargo…?

- Depende de ti. Si tú quieres estar conmigo. Si me amas y puedes olvidar lo de Tanya y dejar de ocultarme las cosas. No puedo seguir preguntándome qué te pasa cada vez que tengas la mirada triste o prendas un cigarrillo. Tienes que decirme qué sucede. –sus palabras salieron algo apresuradas pero llenas de seguridad.

Rosalie quiso jurarle que nunca ocultaría nada y que lo de Tanya estaba en el pasado, pero le estaría mintiendo otra vez. No era tan sencillo. Ella sabía ya por experiencia que ese tipo de cosas sucedían con el tiempo, si iba a dejar de pensar en la aventura de Emmett era cuando sintiera que sólo la amaba a ella y si podría confiarle todas las cosas se vería hasta que pasara una prueba. Tenía las mejores intenciones pero eso no era suficiente para darle seguridad… aunque sí alcanzaba para intentarlo.

Lentamente se acercó terminando con la distancia entre sus labios y los masculinos y le ofreció un beso como respuesta. Él le correspondió sin dudarlo, dejó que sus labios jugaran y sus vagaran por la cintura de Rosalie, la acarició con cuidado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella respondió por puro instinto y se aproximó más hasta sentarse en sus piernas y rodearle el cuello con las manos.

- Te amo. –murmuró él besando el camino de su cuello con cuidado muy despacio par despertarle cada terminal nerviosa.

- Emmett… -murmuró ella estremecida de placer.

Lentamente él subió con el mismo camino hasta su oído y luego de regreso a sus labios, ahí profundizaron el beso e iniciaron el juego de pasión que los consumiría en su totalidad. El hombre buscó los bordes del vestido corto que llevaba ella e introdujo sus manos hasta alcanzar las mayas de tela suave y comenzó a bajarlas un poco mientras acariciaba su piel. Rosalie adivinó sus intenciones y se levantó, quedando de pie delante de él y mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Emmett así le quitó la prenda mientras sembraba caricias en sus piernas.

Después, Rose lo empujó un poco para incitarlo a que se recostara en la cama y se acercó quedando encima suyo, fue y desabotonó su pantalón también quitándoselo lentamente, en el camino de regreso besó sus muslos y sus manos se toparon con los botones de la camisa que fueron abiertos de inmediato.

Emmett disfrutó todo el tiempo de sus miradas y sus manos, de sentirse deseado tanto como él lo hacía con ella. Con cuidado se sentó un poco y se quitó la camisa antes de subirle el vestido. Rozó con las palmas su piel desnuda y la ropa interior, continuó desnudándola hasta que la prenda acabó en el suelo y él pudo observar sus formas femeninas y besarlas.

Rosalie se estremeció y le acarició el cabello suprimiendo pequeñas exclamaciones que amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios. De algún modo se sentía apresurada, su deseo crecía cada vez más y ese juego previo que tanto disfrutaba también la estaba torturando un poco.

- Por favor Emmett… -murmuró Rosalie cuando ya no podía soportar más.

- ¿Estás… apurada? –preguntó él contra su piel y llevó sus caricias hasta la intimidad de la joven mujer para comprobar la respuesta, ella se estremeció aún más. – Puedo remediarlo. –sonrió y esta vez sí se separó más que satisfecho con las reacciones que provocaba.

Tomó la ropa interior por los bordes y la bajó, luego, puso sus manos en la cintura femenina y la incitó a que se recostara en la cama, de paso terminó de desnudarla y se deleito con su belleza.

Rosalie lo miró estando encima de ella, con los músculos marcados y la sonrisa sensual en el rostro y casi se quedó sin aliento. Él era todo lo que necesitaba, el único hombre a quien amaría por siempre. Haría lo que fuera por él… por siempre, sin importar qué significara… ella lo haría por amor, por él. Obedeciendo sólo a un impulso se acercó y le besó los labios sin darse cuenta que Emmett terminó de desnudarse, no lo supo hasta que el centro de sus cuerpos estuvo a una mínima distancia.

- Te amo. –murmuró Rosalie fuera de este mundo, perdida entre besos y caricias que daba y recibía. – Siempre te amé. Siempre te amaré. –le juró sin darse cuenta pero al mismo tiempo muy consciente de que era sólo la verdad.

- Esa es mi Rosie. –respondió él sonriendo muy seguro de que ese sería el primer día de un futuro lleno de felicidad.

Con lentitud, sólo para torturarla un poco más, él rozó sus intimidades y le mordió el oído, lo hizo un tiempo hasta que sintió que él también estaba al límite de su resistencia y consumó el acto. Se inmiscuyó en el cuerpo femenino e iniciaron un vaivén dulce de ritmos cambiantes que eventualmente los llevó al éxtasis.

Se quedaron abrazados sin moverse, Emmett no dejó que todo su peso descansara sobre ella, sólo el suficiente para sentirla muy cerca, quería prolongar ese instante tanto como pudiera… él se hubiese quedado así por siempre.

- Te amo. –le dijo con la voz ronca.

- Te amo. –contestó ella y le besó los labios una sola vez.

Después de eso no necesitaron más palabras, eran como un solo ser en ese espacio de tiempo que duraría por el resto de sus vidas.

**FiN.**

* * *

><p>Hello! Lenta pero segura. Algo tarde pero aquí está. Espero les guste :) Mil gracias a todas por leer y comentar, por acompañarme hasta el final. Significa muchísimo para mí. Espero podamos leernos pronto de nuevo. Y si tienen un segundo... <span>qué les pareció el final?<span> **Muchas gracias!**


End file.
